Digimon Adventure: Dark Tidings
by Lichlord08
Summary: (Sequel to Return of Shadows) A Year as passed since the defeat of the Primal Viruses. However, their final act of vengeance has turned the leader of the Tamers and his partner into a creature hellbent on destroying their friends and all they care about. Likewise, an Emissary of the Darkness has come to the Digital World, aiming to bring Kari back to the dark, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed since the defeat of the Primal Viruses, Barbamon and his Syndicate, and life had returned to a mostly peaceful setting for the Digital World and the lives of the Digi-heroes.

True to their word, the Olympios XII vanished after the battle, and Shoutmon took over as Commander of the Digital Defense Force, finding himself easily able to manage as the head of the organization, with the help of his friends and allies, as well as fulfilling his role as the Digimon King.

Likewise, with the Syndicate and the Viruses now gone, there were no real threats to the Digital World, only minor nuisances causing trouble, and any who did try to fill the roles of the major threats were easily dispatched by the power of the Digidestined of Light and Darkness, as well as her love, the pair and their Digimon partners easily handling any threat they encountered.

And so life went on for the heroes, reinforcing their bonds and helping one another whenever they could, unaware of the last act of vengeance the Viruses left behind, nor the threats that lurked from within.

.

.

.

Opening her eyes, Kari realized that she was once again dressed as the Dark Queen, sitting on her throne in her Dark Fortress, looking before herself to see her servants, all her former friends, now her puppets as they danced with one another.

The girls were all dressed in the same outfits she had Rika, Zoe, and Nene wear, even Yolei, while most of the guys were dressed in the outfits they wore serving her before.

Kari's eyes moved around, seeing Izzy and Mimi dancing with each other, their eyes vacant, along with their expressions, while Cody and Suzie danced together nearby.

The Digidestined of Light and Darkness' eyes then looked down, seeing the viewing pool and seeing the world outside, seeing that they were not in the Digital World, but on Earth, her Earth, as Kari saw humans, Digimon, and the Shadow creatures she once summoned walking through the streets, the expressions of the humans and Digimon the same as her pets, showing that this world was under her thrall as well.

The brunette's eyes then looked back up, quickly noticing something different amongst the group.

Her eyes first landed on Gatomon and Veemon, the feline Digimon's fur once more black instead of white, but Veemon, however, appeared completely different, with his blue scales now dark as well, while his once red eyes were now a dark yellow as he danced with the corrupt feline.

Near them, meanwhile, Kari saw Davis and Rika dancing together, not that she minded, knowing where Davis' heart truly belonged, but found the scene strange.

While Rika was dressed as she was before, her eyes and face vacant, it was Davis who caught her attention, her maroon haired lover now dressed in a dark metallic armour, almost regal in form as a long dark cloak flowed down his back.

It was then that the dancing stopped, with almost everyone turning and bowing before their Queen, save for Davis, who moved closer to the throne as he knelt, looking up at Kari, where she saw his eyes now red, and a dark smirk on his face.

"The world is yours', my Queen." Davis said with a dark tone, before everything seemed to stop, like time itself had stopped moving, and a ripple effect appeared before Kari's eyes.

She could not see the dark portal opening behind her, but she did see the dark tendrils moving out of it, twisting around her throne, before Kari heard a familiar voice, the same voice she and the others heard when Hecate was pulled into the dark dimension.

"**_Light... is fleeting... only the Darkness... remains... rule in the Dark... or see the world burn..." _**The voice said, before the scene before Kari changed completely, now showing a burning city, with Shadow Creatures running rampant as humans and Digimon fled for their lives, and all around, the brunette saw the broken and beaten forms of her friends, yet no sign of Davis.

Then, standing before Kari was a creature that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

It was large, larger than any of the Digimon forms Kari had become.

Though feminine in appearance, the creature appeared to be encased in bone, with darkness pouring out of the openings where the joints were.

Long, claw-like hands held onto a large scythe, while eight spine like tendrils came out of it's back.

Finally, the creatures head had two large horns coming out of the side, with two glowing red eyes, but no mouth to speak of.

But despite this, the creature let out a loud shriek, one filled with rage, hate, despair, pain and so many other dark emotions, a shriek that shook Kari to the bone, before the creature looked down at her.

And it was in that moment as she looked into the creatures eyes, that the most terrifying realization hit Kari, that this creature was her.

.

.

.

It was in that moment that Kari's eyes snapped open and the brunette quickly sat up in her bed, panting heavily as she remembered her dream, or nightmare, vividly.

Catching her breath, the brunette then looked to her side, letting out a sigh of relief to see Davis, now her fiance for the past few weeks, sleeping soundly in their bed next to her, and grateful that she hadn't woken him up as well.

Making sure not to wake him, Kari moved herself out of bed, clad only in a light blue t-shirt and her pink panties, and make her way out to the living room of the apartment she and Davis had been sharing for nearly a year, having been able to purchase the establishment with the money DATS had provided them for their services in the Digital World, before looking over at the other closed door, smiling at knowing that Gatomon and Veemon were within and also in the midst of sleep.

Getting herself some water, Kari then sat on the couch, before looking at the large photo resting on the coffee table, smiling at seeing the image of Izzy and Mimi's wedding from a few months back.

In the image, with Mimi being Mimi, the pink haired girl was in her new husband's arms, the red haired Digidestined forced to hold her bridal style as she held a victory sign with one hand and winked for the camera, with poor Izzy looking a little embarrassed by his new wife's antics, but it was easy to see that he was happy beyond anything to be with the woman he loved.

Looking around the photo, Kari smiled to see everyone else in the image, the large group of friends, family and Digimon all cheering the couple on, congratulating them, with Palmon and Tentomon throwing rose petals around the couple, while Kari's eyes looked and the individual couples, first looking at Tai and Sora, happy to see the two together, and still very much in love, before seeing TK and Catherine together as well, while Matt had surprised everyone, even Davis, when he brought Jun as his date to the wedding.

She then smiled when she saw Cody and Suzie close to one another, the two having gotten close to one another sometime after the Primal Viruses were defeated, while near them, Joe still had a nervous look on his face as Miki had her arms wrapped around his left, a sight that caused Kari to giggle a bit, especially looking near them to see Ranamon doing the same thing to Koichi, despite how long the two had been dating, while seeing Takuya, Zoe and the other Legendary Warriors giggled slightly at the sight.

Finally, Kari's eyes landed on her and Davis, with Rika on his left and Nene on her right, blushing a little as the brunette reminded herself of the 'unique' relationship she and her love had with the two girls.

While Kari knew she was officially Davis' girlfriend, and eventual wife, having proposed to her right after Mimi and Izzy's wedding, she was still willing to share Davis with the two girls, who respected her wishes, partly out of fear of her abilities, but led to some rather interesting get togethers for the four of them.

Letting out a sigh, Kari put the photo back down, before leaning back into the couch, placing her head in her hands as she tried to forget her nightmare, as well as forget the image of that nightmarish creature, but to no avail.

The brunette then let out another sigh, one more relaxed as she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders, causing the Digidestined of Light and Darkness to look up and smile to see Davis looking down at her with a smile of his own, causing her to say in an exhausted tone. "Hey."

"Everything ok, Kari?" Davis asked, rubbing Kari's shoulders gently as he added with a small concern. "I woke up and saw you were gone. Something on your mind?"

"Just, a dream... more of a nightmare." Kari replied, before her love sat down next to her as she began to recount her dream, every detail, while Davis sat there and listened to every word she said, only looking at her with caring eyes.

"Looking at that... that thing, all I could feel was the rage, the hatred for everything there was, but more than anything, I could feel its agony, its pain." Kari then said, before she looked at Davis, tears starting to form as she added. "And the worst part is, I know what could make me like that... I... I don't want to lose you..."

As Kari continued to tear up, she felt the familiar warmth of her love as Davis gently wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his shoulder and began to stroke her hair.

"Kari, you know I love you with all my heart, so you should know I will never leave you. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side, you have my word as a Digidestined, as your friend and as my one true love." Davis assured, continuing to hold Kari close to him, his words causing Kari to slowly cease her snivelling, feeling a whole lot better with the continued love and support of her lover.

From Davis' words, as well as the warmth she felt from his being, Kari gently moved her head away, looking at Davis with a renewed smile, before she moved in and kissed his him on the lips, expressing no more negativity, but her love.

As the two lovers deepened their kiss, showing their love for one another, with Davis' right hand moving down Kari's back and moving close to her ass, a barely awake Veemon opened the door to his and Gatomon's room as he intended to go get something from the fridge.

However, once his half closed eyes landed on Davis and Kari kissing on the couch, the still half asleep Digimon merely turned around and walked back into his room, with neither Digidestined noticing as he closed the door once more, where Davis and Kari continued to express their feelings, their desires for each other.

-Later, in the afternoon-

Back in the Digital World, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon were in the midst of another battle, having called the DDF for backup and managing to get Yolei, Hawkmon, JP, Koji, Keenan, Falcomon, Matt, Gabumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon, all wasting no time as they achieved their greater and more powerful forms, where Aquilamon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Ravemon, CresGarurumon and Arresterdramon joined the fight.

Having started off, the Tamers were assigned to an area where several reports of attacks and robberies had been coming from, finding the cause was a MetalPhantomon, not only using its own powers to scare and intimidate its victims, but with its dark magics, it cursed the forest around it, bringing the rotted stumps and trees to life, changing them into Woodmon and Cherrymon servants.

However, with reinforcements, as well as the Tamers Biomerged into Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon, the metallic ghost Digimon and its servants were on the run, rushing into the forest in the hopes of looking their pursuers as the Digi-heroes gave chase.

"Come on, we can't let them escape." Gallantmon said with the combined voices of Takato and Guilmon, taking the lead on Grani as the Digimon and humans took off into the woods.

"Let's make this quick, I've got plans tonight." Rika said in an irritated voice through Sakuyamon, though in reality, the redhead was quite excited for her upcoming night, knowing that she was supposed to meet up with Davis and Kari later.

'I wonder what kind of fun we can have tonight.' Rika then thought to herself absentmindedly as her mind brought of the last few times she was with the pair, as well as the 'fun' they had together, leaving the Nonaka in a more longing state, which only Renamon picked up on.

"Um... Rika?" Renamon then said through her link with her partner, snapping the redhead out of her daydream, before the foxy Digimon then asked politely. "Could you please focus on the task at hand?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Rika said in reply embarrassingly, though the redhead had no idea how her daydreaming was affecting her partner, causing a small part of Renamon to want to knock Gallantmon out and drag the Hazard Digimon off to somewhere that was more private and allow her more primal side just take her over.

"You two alright?" CresGarurumon then asked as he noticed Sakuyamon slow down a bit, only for MegaGargomon, Yolei, Aquilamon and Lobomon to quickly yell in reply. "She's fine."

Their reaction startled the remaining heroes, but the four kept quiet, remembering what happened long ago when Kari had enslaved them, and they had a pretty good idea what was going through the redhead's mind at the moment, as well as having hunches on her 'late night get togethers' with the couple.

'Just play it cool guys, I don't want to piss of Rika or Kari.' Terriermon thought to himself, though Henry silently agreed as the heroes continued to pursue their targets.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the headquarters of the DDF, many of the Digi-heroes were within the command room, watching alongside their friends and allies, watching Takato and the others fighting against MetalPhantomon upon a giant monitor.

Looking down at the entire room from his chair, which had to be modified for him once Jupitermon left, Shoutmon couldn't help but feel his eyes twitch as he watched everyone else, noting some distractions amongst the groups.

On one side, Tai and Sora were talking with TK and Catherine as their partners mingled, while nearby Ranamon was clinging to Koichi's arm, causing him to chuckle lightly, as they talked with Takuya, Zoe and Tommy.

Nearby, Thomas and Yoshi were working, but an argument between Marcus and Kenta seemed to draw their attention, as well as their Digimon, while Miki seemed more interested in flirting with Joe, much to Gomamon's amusement as he saw the embarrassment on his partner's face.

Meanwhile, Cody and Suzie were having a chat with Ken and Mikey, before Angie seemed to interrupt the conversation, saying something about the cute young couple, a sentiment quickly followed by Airu as she and Opposumon dragged Yuu and Damemon towards the group, quickly embarrassing the two and causing their Digimon to laugh, while Kenta and Jeremy were talking really loud to one another, MarineAngemon doing what it could to contribute to their conversation with smiles, nods and the occasional 'Phoo' noise.

The only ones who seemed to be focused on any work was Megumi, who was working on her terminal, along with her PawnChessmon, as well as Jeri, Chrispother, who was watching the fighting alongside Nene, though the brunette seemed to be distracted every now and then.

As for Izzy, well...

"Izzy, do you think these curtains will look good in the apartment?" Mimi asked as she sat in her husband's lap, quickly getting his attention as she showed him the magazine article she found.

'No discipline at all...' Shoutmon thought to himself in an annoyed tone, before turning his head as he heard the doors slide open as Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon entered the room.

"Not much going on I see." Gatomon said in a laid back voice as she surveyed the room.

"There is plenty going on! Most of the group is chasing after a renegade Digimon while Ryo and Cyberdramon are protecting the area they attacked." Shoutmon replied with a tick mark, causing Davis to look at him and ask. "Is it a major threat?"

"Nothing they can't handle from the looks of it." Izzy answered, before resuming his chat with his wife.

"That's not the point!" Shoutmon yelled, before giving off a growl of frustration as he put his head in his hands, where Kari, after having to walk up the set of stairs they added to the chair so Shoutmon could sit on it, placed her hand comfortingly on the Digimon King's shoulder.

"It's alright Shoutmon. I know you want everyone to focus, but you know we all trust and respect you, you just need to do the same for us, so try and take it easy, otherwise you'll exhaust yourself like Mikey does." The Digidestined of Light and Darkness said in a caring and understanding voice.

"Yeah, you need to relax more, we haven't had a real threat since Hecate and her buddies were defeated, so I think we've earned the right to relax a bit." Veemon then added as he placed his arm around Gatomon, who purred lightly in reply.

'I hope you are right.' Shoutmon thought to himself as he tried to relax, before looking back at the screen, seeing that Gallantmon and the others had caught of with MetalPhantomon and his lackeies.

-Back in the forest-

The group had cornered MetalPhantomon at the face of a large mountain, quickly entrapping the villain.

However, he still had a sizable amount of corrupted Woodmon and Cherrymon at his disposal as they all glared at the heroes, ready to attack on MetalPhantomon's command.

"Alright you metal freak, just surrender and we'll go easy on you!" Yolei yelled from the back of Aquilamon as the Digimon all prepared to fight.

However, despite the threat to him, MetalPhantomon laughed.

"I'm afraid you'll find you cannot defeat me so easily." The reaper-like Digimon said in reply as he held up his scythe, where the blade began to glow with an eerie red that then cast off, striking several trees, giving them life as they transformed into Cherrymon and attacked.

"Cherry Blast!" The cursed tree Digimon then called, all grabbing a handful of berries from their heads and throwing them at the heroes and heroines, catching the group off guard and damaging them as the berries violently exploded.

"Guys, watch..." Gallantmon started to say, only to stop, forced to quickly raise his shield as MetalPhantomon came at him, where he brought his scythe down and tried to slice the knight Digimon in half.

Clashing against Gallantmon, the reaper Digimon gave off a dark smile through his skeltal face.

"I look forward to adding your DigiCore to my collection." He told Gallantmon, before using his Soul Predator technique, causing the blade of his scythe to double in size and power, forcing Gallantmon to break his defensive stance and jump back off of Grani to avoid MetalPhantomon's power.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Beast Cyclone!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Grand Horn!"

"Mach Flicker!"

"Spiral Raven Claw!"

The others, meanwhile, unleashed their attacks as they started to cut down the Woodmon and Cherrymon MetalPhantomon had brought to life, causing Tagiru to let out a cocky laugh as he said with a smirk. "This is too easy."

"Focus, Tagiru, there are more of them!" Matt called out through CresGarurumon, looking to see even more of the wooden Digimon coming out of the forest, causing the blond to think that MetalPhantomon might have tricked them into following him instead.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon cried out meanwhile, pointing his lance towards MetalPhantomon as a bolt of lighting shot out towards the metal fiend, only for him to dodge the bolt and close the distance between him and the knight of hazard, causing Gallantmon to quickly use his shield to block MetalPhantomon's scythe.

"Yes! Once I beat all of you, the Digital World will finally start to take me seriously! Everyone will bow before me!" MetalPhantomon declared with a wicked laugh as he began to swing blow after blow against Gallantmon's shield, trying to break through it and get to his prey.

"You can try, but you will fail." Gallantmon said as he managed to slam his shield in MetalPhantomon's face, causing him to yell in pain.

Quickly looking around, Gallantmon saw his team quickly being overwhelmed by the Woodmon and Cherrymon.

Even Megas can be overwhelmed if enough numbers were thrown at them, and Takato knew they had to end this fight quickly.

From within their combined form, Takato faced his partner.

"You ready to go up a level, boy?" The brunette asked, getting a trusting nod from Guilmon, where the pair focused their power, going beyond their Mega form and becoming a familiar force.

Sensing their desire to grow stronger, Grani appeared and quickly flew down, towards Gallantmon, causing MetalPhantomon to shield his eyes from the bright crimson light that struck the knight Digimon, only to look once it faded to see Gallantmon, now in his Crimson Mode, staring the evil Digimon down as he drew his blade, ready to end the reaper Digimon and stop his evil ways.

However, it was in that moment that something began to stir, something Kari sensed as her eyes widened, causing her to look at the monitor, starterling everyone as she called out. "Gallantmon!"

At that moment, the Knight Digimon felt unimaginable pain course through his body, causing both Takato and Guilmon to start screaming in pain as a red electric current began to surge around and through Gallantmon's form, causing him to fall to his knees as the fighting stopped, with everyone looking at him with confusion and worry.

"Takato/Guilmon!" Rika and Renamon cried out in concern through Sakuyamon, Rika for her friends and Renamon for the Digimon she loved, just as the Shaman Digimon flew towards him.

However, before she could get close enough to touch him, a shockwave of the strange energy burst out of Gallantmon's form, causing Sakuyamon to scream as she was sent flying back, passing through the forest as the others saw her shoot by, her body also surging with the red energy.

Back with Gallantmon, he continued to cry out in pain as his angelic-like wings dispersed into Data, leaving a dark mist that slowly began to form around the Knight's body, the pain so bad that he was slamming his fist into the ground to try and release some of the pain.

"Takato! Takato, please, what's...!?" Jeri tried to question through the comms, but was forced to remove her headset, unable to take the agonising screams of Gallantmon as she stared in horror at what was happening to her beloved.

"What's going on here!?" Shoutmon asked in urgency, seeing those at terminals quickly trying to compile information as warning signs blared over Gallantmon's vitals.

"We're not one hundred percent sure, but from what we can gather, a virus is infecting their Data and gradually rewriting it." Miki said in reply as she and her PawnChessmon continued typing, doing what they could to analyze and counter the negative effects upon Gallantmon, before Megumi received an email on her terminal, causing her eyes to widen at the heading.

"Sir, we just received a message." Megumi suddenly reported, but Shoutmon just growled in annoyance.

"Can't that wait? We have a situation here!" Kazu cried out, worried for his friends, and what was happening to them as those in the command room watched.

"Sir..." Megumi said again, causing Shoutmon to look at her before she continued. "It's a voice recording, from Erebus."

This caused everyone in the command room to stop and look at her with shock and confusion.

Erebus, one of the five Primal Viruses who originated from the Fusion Fighters' own Digital World, and a mad scientist in his own right, was supposedly gone, having been absorbed by Hecate before she was defeated.

"Play it." Tai said with great seriousness, getting nods from everyone else, knowing that this message arrive with something happening to Takato and Guilmon could not be a coincidence.

Nodding her head in reply, Megumi opened the message, causing the recording to play, filling the room with a voice the Digi-heroes hoped they would never hear again as Erebus began to speak. "**To the Digital Defence Force and the so-called Digi-heroes, If you are hearing this message, I am sadly no longer amongst you, such a shame."**

**"****However, If you are receiving this message, then my last project is coming to fruition. You see, I had my doubts about Hecate's plan, so I left a little parting gift, a virus I created specifically for the Tamer, Takato Matsuki, and his Digimon, Guilmon. As you are already aware, having looked through my research, I have studied them from afar, and see some interesting potential in the two."**

**"****I'm not sure what will become of the pair, and I am sad that I will not see the results, but I can be sure that it will be... Spectacular." **

At the end of the recording, back in the forest, a loud scream of rage and pain was heard as the darkness was blown away from Gallantmon, and what was in his place looked nothing like the Knight Digimon, frightening everyone around as they gaze at what he had become.

The figure that was Gallantmon now looked like a tall, shadow-like figure, with claw like hands and glowing yellow eyes, along with a mouth emanating the same colour, letting out another beastial roar that scared everyone, both those siding and against Gallantmon.

"I... I don't know what's happening, but I'll still beat you!" MetalPhantomon said in a shaky voice, bringing his scythe up to try and strike his opponent, only to freeze in fear as the creature turned its head towards him.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the creature that was Gallantmon closed the distance between him and the reaper Digimon before, much to everyone's horror, grabbed MetalPhantomon's head with one hand and his waist with the other, where he then effortlessly ripped the mega Digimon in two, causing him to disperse into Data.

"What the heck!?" Tagiru cried out in fear, just as Yolei screamed, before they all noticed the creature opened its mouth as MetalPhantomon's Data entered it.

"Is.. is he absorbing his Data?" Yoshi asked in shock as she watched what was happening, looking at Izzy as the redhead quickly looked over the information pouring in.

"Whatever this virus is doing to them, it's making Gallantmon highly unstable. I think he's taking in the Data to try and sustain himself!" The Digidestined of Knowledge replied as he tried to make sense of what was happening, but found his fear was clouding his logic.

The creature that was Gallantmon then turned its head towards the Woodmon and Cherrymon, who all looked at him fearfully as they slowly backed away, before the creature rushed at them, slaughtering them left and right as he absorbed their Data, causing the other Digi-heroes nearby to watch in terror.

"We have to stop them!" Matt yelled through CresGarurumon, where Beetlemon looked at him like he was insane and let out with fear in his voice. "How? I don't think it's a good idea to get anywhere near him!"

"We have to do something." Lobomon pointed out, refusing to see his friends suffer, where he allowed his being to be circled in a cocoon of Data.

"Slide Evolution!" The Warrior of Light then called out as he changed into KendoGarurumon, looking on as the last of the wood Digimon were absorbed, seeing Gallantmon now looking around, leaving the Warrior of Light to face his allies and say with command in his tone. "I'll distract him while you guys find a way to pin him down."

"We'll hold him down. With our weight we should be able to stop him." Henry and Terriermon said through MegaGargomon, with both, while scare, wanting to help their friends, hoping they could contain Gallantmon so that the others could do something about this virus.

Moving as fast as he could, KendoGaurumon rushed towards the creature and yelled out. "Hey, over here!"

Turning its head towards the sound, the creature saw KendoGarurumon coming towards him, causing it to let out a loud roar as it rushed towards it's current prey, swinging it arm as it barely missed KendoGarurumon, who rushed past him, causing it to turn and roar once more at the Warrior of Light, before struggling as it felt two massive hands wrap around it's form, restraining it as it thrashed in its confinement.

"Will you guys chill out already!?" Terriermon cried out through MegaGargomon, both frustrated and freaked out by this entire situation, while both he and Henry did their best to try and keep the infected Digimon restrained.

"Takato, Guilmon, calm down! Try and remember, we're your friends, so listen to my voice when I say...!" Henry tried to add, trying to get through to Takato and Guilmon, before the creature let out another deafening roar and pushed both of MegaGargomon's hands off of its form, causing MegaGargomon to stumble back.

Then, much to their shock, both Henry and Terriermon felt unimaginable pain, causing MegaGargomon to look down, seeing that the creature had turned and impaled both its hands through his chest, a sight that chilled everyone watching, only to be followed as they watched MegaGargomon suddenly ripped in half, causing Suzie to let out a deafening scream as tears filled her eyes, while everyone else watched with paralyzing fear as their friend dissipated into Data and was absorbed by the creature.

Strangely, the creature then grabbed at the sides of its head, as though it was in pain as a dark mist quickly surrounded it, the creature letting out one more anguished cry before it and the mist vanished, leaving the remaining heroes and heroines shaking with fear.

Back at the DDF headquarters, the deafening silence was only broken by the screams of sorrow coming from Suzie as Cody held her close, unsure how to calm her down after seeing her brother and his partner meeting their supposed ends, while everyone else remained in their own state of shock.

"Where did he go?" Shoutmon questioned, getting his senses back quicker than the others and taking charge.

"We've... We've lost his signal..." Miki replied in a shaky voice, trying to remain calm as Joe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Shoutmon then looked down at Kari, who looked up at him, shock still on her face as Davis held her hand, before she replied in her own shaky voice. "I... I can't sense them either... I don't know where they are."

Back in the forest, Beetlemon was looking all over the place as he asked in a terrified voice. "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

"I don't know, but I think he's gone now." CresGarurumon said in reply, trying to keep calm as the others continued to collect their feelings and review on what they had actually witnessed.

"Matt, report!" Shoutmon then called out through the comms, causing him to activate his and reply through CresGarurumon. "We lost him. Other... other than MegaGargomon, we're alright."

"What about Rika and Renamon?" The Digimon King then asked, causing the others to widen their eyes, having completely forgotten about the pair during all the confusion, causing them to quickly head in the direction they saw Sakuyamon fly.

Looking down from Aquilamon, Yolei found the area the Shaman Digimon had landed, only to be shocked to see only Rika lying on the ground, unconscious.

Worried for the red haired Tamer, Aquilamon quickly landed and reverted back to Hawkmon as Yolei rushed to check on Rika, seeing her DDF uniform dirty and cut up in areas, her hair out of her hair braid as it lay across the ground.

"Is she alright?" Hawkmon asked as the others arrived, with Yolei checking Rika's pulse, causing Yolei to nod and inform. "She's alive, but unconscious."

As the others sighed with relief, KendoGarurumon looked around as he asked in concern. "But where's Renamon?"

This got everyone's attention as they looked around, seeing no sign of the foxy Digimon, causing Keenan to then call out. "Renamon!"

This was soon followed by the others as they called out for the fox Digimon, looking all over as they tried to find her, while back at the base, Shoutmon looked down at Miki and asked. "Is she...?"

"I... I can't find her signal either." Miki informed in reply with a shaky voice, leaving her, her PawnChessmon and the others fearing the worst, with Suzie, through her sobbing, quietly whispered. "No... no, not her too... please..."

The Digi-heroes at the base remained in a state of shock, unsure what had happened, to Takato, to Guilmon or Renamon, nor what would happen next, some in mourning and the others still feeling fear consuming them.

-Meanwhile-

In a hidden alley way in Omni City, the dark mist materialized for a second, disappearing to reveal Takato, back to his human form, where the brunette fell back against the wall, gripping his head in pain.

"What... what happened...?" Takato questioned himself as he tried to recall what happened, but found some of his recent memories a terrible haze.

He remembered he and Guilmon achieving their Crimson Mode, followed by excruciating pain.

Then, after that, it was all a blur.

He remembered a deep, uncontrollable hunger, he saw flashes of him attacking the wood Digimon, MetalPhantomon, all in an attempt to satisfy that hunger, before he remembered what happened next...

Takato then felt his stomach churn as he bent to the side and threw up, his eyes widen, body shaking in terror as he remembered what happened to Henry and Terriermon.

"What did I do, what did I do!?" Takato questioned, panic filling him as he remembered tearing down two of his closest friends and devouring their Data.

"Takato... something's wrong here." Takato then heard Guilmon say, causing him to quickly stand up and looked around for his partner, only to not see him.

Concerned, Takato looked around the area as he called out. "Guilmon, where are you?"

"I don't know, but my head seems to be moving on its own and I can't control it." Guilmon replied, causing Takato's eyes to widen as he turned his head and ask. "Boy, what do you see in front of you?"

"Let's see, I see a dumpster, an alleyway, and a single lamp." Guilmon replied, confusion filling him at the question and causing him to ask. "Why do you ask?"

Takato then paled, for Guilmon described exactly what the Tamer himself was looking at.

Somehow, the two of them were still Biomerged.

"Something... something happened to us, boy. I... I don't know what's going on but we're still Biomerged." Takato then replied, still shaking over what happened.

Worried at the situation himself, but more worried about their friends, Guilmon suggested. "Maybe we should go back and see if the others can help us."

Takato wanted to agree, but the thought of what he and Guilmon had done filled his mind, causing the brunette and wonder if it really was a good idea, if their actions could be explained, or would just be ignored.

"**You two are pathetic!**" Another voice then said, one that was deep, almost distorted, causing Takato to look around as he called out. "Who's there?!"

Looking to his left, however, Takato saw a broken mirror amongst a pile of garbage, but instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw a black figure with yellow eyes staring back at him, smirking wickedly.

"**Me? I'm what's inside of you, but so much more. Born of your pain, your torment. And it has been exhilarating!**" The dark figure said, causing Takato to back up, his eyes filled with terror.

"Those Digimon... Henry... Terriermon, you call that exhilarating!?" Takato asked in anger and astonishment in his voice.

"**Fuel for the tank, the more I feed, the stronger I become. Congratulations, we're now on top of the food chain.**" The figure said with a smirk.

"No, no more! We won't let you harm anyone else!" Takato cried out, shaking his head refusingly.

"Our friends will help us out, and we'll get rid of you for good!" Guilmon then added, just as determined as his partner to stop this darkness that has infected them.

"**You fools don't have a say in the matter anymore.**" The dark figure then said with a laugh, his reply confusing Takato and Guilmon, before either could question him, Takato's body slumped began to shake once again, his eyes closing as his body trembled.

Eventually, his body calmed down, before Takato's eyes opened once more, only now they were a dark yellow as a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"**That's better.**" The dark being said as he stretched out Takato's arms, getting used to his new form, while smirking as he faintly heard Takato and Guilmon screaming in the back of his mind.

"**So much to do and so little time.**" The dark being said with a smirk as he turned and began walking out of the alley, looking amongst the various Digimon who walked past him as he wandered for his next prey.

Had he remained in that alley, however, he would have noticed a small portal opening on the wall, resembling the same portal to the dark dimension Kari had opened during the final battle against Hecate.

From it, a small, snake-like shadow poured out of it and pooled on the ground before the portal closed, where the shadow then seemed to grow, becoming tall, almost humanoid as it gained a head with red eyes, which looked to its left, then its right, before moving into the shadows as it followed a set directive.

It had a mission to perform, a message to deliver as it looked for its target.

Author's Note: This is the beginning of the sequel to Digimon Adventure: Return of Shadows, and the last in the trilogy started with Reign of the Dark Queen. Hope you all enjoy this story as it develops.


	2. Chapter 2

Rika remained unconscious as she lay on one of the beds in the hospital wing, with Suzie and Lopmon sitting in a chair next to her, the purple haired girl's eyes looking at her with concern, while inside she was still hurting, still in disbelief and pain as to the fate that had fallen her brother and their supposed friends.

Outside the room, the rest of the group sat in moderate silence, each still processing the events, before getting startled as Ryo let out an angry growl and slammed his fist into the wall, starting even Monodramon as well.

"I should have been there, I should have...!" Ryo started to say in anger, before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking over it to see Matt looking at him with empathy and understanding.

"There was nothing you could have done. At worst, you might have been seriously hurt, or worse. None of us were prepared for this horrible tragedy." The blond explained, followed up by Mikey as he added. "He's right. We had no idea that Erebus had done anything to Takato and Guilmon, there was no warning."

"We should have seen something, we should have..." Kazu then started to say, letting out a frustrated growl over everything that happened.

Takato was one of his closest friends, and it pained Kazu to see him and Guilmon like that, knowing that if or when he came to his senses, he would not be able to forgive himself for what he had done.

Breaking from their respective thoughts and emotions, the sounds of a door opening caused everyone to look up and see Suzie exiting Rika's room, with Lopmon walking beside her, looking up at her Tamer in concern, before the broken girl looked around at the group.

"She... she's still unconscious. I... I don't know what to tell her when she wakes up... about Takato, Guilmon, Renamon and..." Suzie started to say as she began to choke up, tears in her eyes once more as she thought of her brother and Terriermon, before she felt herself pulled into a warm embrace, opening her eyes to see Kari hugging her.

"It's ok, Suzie. I know it hurts, but we are here for you." Kari said as she held the girl, with Jeri walking over and placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, herself still feeling pain at seeing what had happened to her love and her friends.

"We all are. And I promise we will find a way to fix this." The brunette Tamer added with sincerity and caring in her voice

Sniffling a little, Suzie broke her embrace with Kari and looked around the room as she said with a sincere and understanding tone. "I know Takato and Guilmon aren't to blame for this. They are two of the kindest, most caring people I have ever known, and true friends of Henry. I know whatever Erebus did to them is tearing them apart."

Looking Kari in the eyes, Suzie then said to the group with seriousness in her voice. "So promise me, when you find them, you either help them, or put them out of their misery."

The group was taken aback a little at that statement, especially Jeri, who wanted to save her beloved no matter the cost, but Kari understood what she meant, and nodded her head in reply.

-Meanwhile-

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon cried out as he cast off a fireball into the dark void he and Takato found themselves floating within, only to get frustrated that it didn't seem to accomplish anything.

"Calm down, Boy." Takato said as he tried to keep himself calm, realizing that he and his partner must be deep inside their mind, while the dark entity within them was now in control.

"Geez, I don't think I've ever seen Guilmon that worked up." A familiar voice then commented, causing Takato's eyes to widen in disbelief as he and Guilmon turned around, seeing both Henry and Terriermon floating not to far from them.

"Henry... Terriermon... how...?!" Takato asked in shock, happy to see both of his friends, but also confused as well.

Looking around, Henry gave it some thought before replying. "I'm not sure, but I don't think he was able to absorb our Data correctly, which is why he stopped his rampage and fled."

"Since then we've just been floating around here until you two showed up." Terriermon then added, causing Takato to feel his guilt return, lamenting what had happened to the two as he began to say. "Guys.. I'm.. I'm so sorry, I..."

"Momentai." Terriermon cut in with a calmness in his voice, floating over and climbing onto Takato's shoulder, before Henry said with a smile. "Takato, it wasn't your fault. Erebus infected both of you with a virus a year ago, probably during the battle, and that's what caused all of this."

"So relax, we don't blame you. Now let's figure out how to get out of here." Terriermon then suggested, his words causing Takato and Guilmon to smile and nod, to fight back against whatever Erebus had done to them and to right the wrongs of their mislead deeds.

"**How touching.**" The voice of the dark entity then said with a humorous tone, its voice heard all around the darkness as the two Tamers and their Digimon went on high alert.

"Hey ugly, how about you show yourself and get what's coming!?" Terriermon yelled in anger as he brought one of his bunny ears up and clenched it like a fist, shaking it in the air and growling as the entity laughed instead.

"**I think not. I have more... interesting plans in mind. And don't worry, I've gotten over that little 'hiccup' with your Biomerge forms, it won't happen again.**" The entity said in reply, causing the others to worry about their friends and loved ones.

"We won't let you go after anyone else, you hear me!?" Takato yelled, refusing to allow the dark being to harm any others he considered close to his heart.

"**Oh, I won't be going after anyone, they'll be coming to me. I do hope they send her... she'll be a fine meal with her power.**" The entity said in reply, letting out a dark laugh shortly after as they four felt it's presence leave, causing their eyes to widen in fear at who it meant.

-Digital World-

"We've got Takato's signal again!" Miki suddenly informed through the comms, causing everyone to rush to the control room and look at the monitor to see what looked like Takato himself, walking through the mountainous area outside of Omni City.

"Takato." Jeri said mostly to herself as she looked at looked at the monitor, worried for her love and what he was going through.

Looking at the screen one more time, Shoutmon turned to the group and said. "We need to be cautious with this, but we also need to act fast in the event that he goes on another rampage."

Looking at Kari, Gatomon, Davis and Veemon, Shoutmon then instructed. "I'm sending the four of you, but please go as HiMastemon and LightforceVeedramon. We don't know what to expect of Takato in his current state."

Seeing the others about to protest, wanting to go as well, Shoutmon rose his hand, quieting the group as he then added. "The fewer of us, the better. We don't know where Guilmon is, and we don't know what Takato's mental stability is. If the virus is still infecting either of them he might go after the rest of you."

The rest of the group still looked unsure, with Ryo and the newly reDigivolved Cyberdramon wanting a fight, before Tai let out a sigh and looked at his sister, her lover and their partners, before saying. "Be careful, both of you."

"We will, and we'll bring him back." Davis said in reply, taking a proud stance beside Kari, actions Veemon copied with Gatomon, assuring they would keep both Digidestined and Digimon of Light and Darkness protected.

"And we'll figure out how to cure him of the virus. I'll pull up what we were able to get from Erebus' lab from back then, see if anything can help." Thomas then added as he and Izzy began to pull the files up on one of the terminals, seeing if they could find any answers that could help.

"Good luck to all of you." Nene said as she watched the group leave, concerned for both the Digidestined and their Digimon, but knew that they could handle anything.

Or so she thought.

-Ten minutes later-

Both HiMastemon and LightforceVeedramon flew quickly through the air, heading down the path they saw Takato walking down, both concerned for their friend and for what they might encounter.

"You ok, Kari?" Gatomon asked through their link, sensing her partner's growing worry and concern.

"I'm fine, I... I just find it strange that the day after the nightmare I had this all happened." Kari replied, wondering, and praying, that they were not connected.

"It's probably just coincidence, but I do understand your concern, Kari, so we'll be cautious." Davis said through LightforceVeedramon, hoping to elevate his love's worry, before he spotted Takato walking up ahead as he then called. "There he is."

The Digimon of Light and Darkness nodded before the two Digimon landed in front of the Tamer, who stopped in his tracks, his head down, preventing them from seeing his eyes.

"Takato? Do you recognize us? We're your friends, we want to help." LightforceVeedramon said in a calm voice, though he felt himself on guard as he felt something wasn't quite right with the situation.

"Takato, believe me when I say I know what you are feeling, but you mustn't blame yourself. Please come back with us so we can help you." HiMastemon added, her voice filled with care, understanding the obvious pain the Tamer was going through.

However, much to their concern, the two Digimon then heard a dark laugh, before quickly realizing it was coming from Takato as he lifted his head, causing the two and everyone else watching back at the DDF headquarters to look in shock to see his now yellow eyes and a dark smirk on his face.

"**Sorry but Takato can't hear you right now, so you'll have to deal with me.**" What they thought was Takato said in a voice they knew was not the Tamer's, causing both Digimon to go on alert and get into a more defensive stance as Gatomon asked through HiMastemon. "Who are you then?"

"**The new tenant, born of the pain and torment the boy and his pet suffered, and I'm not going anywhere.**" The entity replied through Takato as he continued to smirk darkly at the duo.

Back in the command room, the group watched and listened with worry, before Shoutmon looked at Miki and Megumi as he then ordered. "Find Guilmon, we can't let them fall into a trap."

The DATS officers and their PawnChessmon quickly typed on their terminals, trying to quickly find the Hazard Digimon, only to be confused at their findings.

"That's strange, according to the Data, they're looking at him." Megumi replied, confusing the others before Izzy's eyes widened, causing him to then say with shock. "They're still Biomerged!"

"HiMastemon, LightforceVeedramon! Be careful! They are still Biomerged. In other words, that's Gallantmon in front of you!" Shoutmon quickly yelled through the comms, surprising the two as they looked at the figure in front of them, whose smirk only grew.

"**He's right. I might look like your weak little friend, but I can assure you my power is far beyond what he could ever gain by himself**." The figure said before, quicker than either HiMastemon or LightforceVeedramon could react, shooting up towards UlforceVeedramon, slamming into him with such force that the pair went flying back, crashing into a rock face behind them.

"Davis/Veemon!" Kari and Gatomon cried out in concern for their loved ones, while LightforceVeedramon let out a groan of pain, before opening his eyes, looking in shock to see Takato's form change into a dark mist and quickly grow, before solidifying, taking on a form that shocked everyone watching.

Maintaining his human form, the clothing of Takato changed greatly as the issued DDF uniform and his goggles was replaced by pitch black armour, looking as though it was held together by dragon scales, with the chestpiece centred with a demonic dragon's face, heightening the obvious dark vibe the one controlling Takato's form was going for, while a dark red cape flowed down his new form.

Long black spikes stuck out from the gloves and the boots of the dark being's armour, giving his hands and feet a more fearsome appearance, along with a pair of dark metal dragon heads replacing his shoulder pads.

And though the being smiled darkly at the pair, his smile faded, covered as darkness surrounded his right hand, which he brought to his head, concealing his face in a dark knight's helmet similar to Gallantmon's, only this resembled the evil plaguing the Tamer as two black horns grew from the top of the helmet, completing his terrible transformation as a pair of glowing red eyes stared at the two.

"**That's much better." **The dark being said as he examined himself.

**"****I think I'll call myself, DarkGallantmon from now on.**" The one now known as DarkGallantmon then declared, flexing his right arm for a moment, still getting used to his host body, before looking back down at LightforceVeedramon, shocking him as a large, black sword then appeared in the corrupt Digimon's hand.

"**Now then, say goodbye.**" DarkGallantmon called with malice in his voice as he rose the sword, ready to bring it down and stab through LightforceVeedramon's chest.

"Eternal Strike!" HiMastemon quickly cried out as she brought her hands together, protecting the beings they loved as she fired off a set of light and dark energy blasts at the corrupt Digimon, who quickly used his blade and deflect the attack, much to everyone's shock.

"**Now that's more like it!**" DarkGallantmon said with a surprising amount of excitement in his voice, before quickly raising his left foot and slamming it into LightforceVeedramon's head, slamming him further into the rock, the force and pain of which was too much for Davis and Veemon to handle where the pair were rendered unconscious, before the corrupt Digimon began to walk towards HiMastemon.

"**Looks like your pathetic boyfriend was no match for me, what chance do you think you have?**" DarkGallantmon asked with a dark tone, raising his left arm as red energy formed around it, before a new shield appeared over his arm, further revealing his control over Gallantmon's power, only warping that very power to his own dark image as the shield came into existence, but was not the white and noble shield Gallantmon used, but one marked in dark red symbols that spread along the black Digizoid that made it, while in the centre of the dark shield was what HiMastemon knew to be the source of the shield's power, only it was replaced by a gleaming and menacing slitted red eye.

"If you have any of Takato and Guilmon's memories, then you know we're not to be underestimated. I am the champion of the Light, the ruler of the Dark. Surrender now, and we'll figure out some way for you to live without Takato and Guilmon, without the need to feed on others." HiMastemon said back as she raised her hands, causing the twin swords of her Divine Blade to materialize, which she brought together to form a single blade as she prepared to fight.

"**How kind of you, but that is not necessary. I will cling to my life, my existence, no matter the cost. And once I feast on you and your power, nothing will stand in my way!**" DarkGallantmon replied with a dark laugh as he prepared to fight himself.

Meanwhile, deep in his mind, Takato, Henry and their partners looked to see a light form to their side, before seeing the image of HiMastemon as she seemed to be ready to fight someone.

"What are we...? Oh no." Terriermon said in worry as the four realized they were looking out of DarkGallantmon's eyes, and that he was face to face with the one individual he was looking for, worrying them of what their jailer had in mind for Kari, for the destruction that was sure to come and for what could happen if Kari fell in battle and was consumed for her power.

"**Dark Lightning!**" DarkGallantmon then called out with a sudden viciousness in his voice as red electricity surged around his sword, before pointing his blade at HiMastemon, where the dark energies he gathered were then released and lightning shot out towards her, causing the Digimon of Light and Darkness to hold out her left hand, forming an energy barrier that blocked the attack, but was surprised by the force of it as she barely held the energy back.

"This is going to be tougher than we thought." Gatomon commented through her link with Kari, causing the brunette to nod in reply and say. "True. But we have to stop this thing and save Takato and Guilmon."

Fighting back, HiMastemon then raised her own sword, the Divine Blade and launched herself at DarkGallantmon, taking a swing at him with the powerful blade, only for the corrupt knight to block it with his shield, smirking wickedly under his helmet at the failed attack.

"**Now which of us is the overconfident one?**' DarkGallantmon asked, before adding with a continued smirk and mocking tone. "**Because that was pathetic. You are not faring any better than your useless boyfriends.**"

Both Kari and Gatomon felt their angers rising at hearing the dark Digimon making fun of their lovers, but both kept their emotions in check, knowing that he was just trying to bait them, to cause them to attack, to lose control and allow him to strike.

When, faster than most could see, both HiMastemon and DarkGallantmon began to move at incredible speeds, the constant sparks from their blades clashing filled the area as the two forces battled.

At one point, DarkGallantmon pushed HiMastemon back, pointing his shield forward as it began to glow with a red aura, charging with the same wicked energies his blade was infused with.

"**Shield of Ruin!**" He then declared, causing several dragons heads of red energy to shoot out of the shield towards HiMastemon.

"Eternal Strike!" HiMastemon retaliated, firing blasts of light and dark energy from her hands, each countering the dragon heads and canceling them out before they could hit her, leaving both standing and set in a temporary stalemate.

"Is that all you've got?!" Gatomon yelled through the Biomerged form with a smirk, already thinking that they had his outmatched and wanting to end this fight already.

However, the Dark form of Gallantmon gave off a small chuckle.

"**Funny. I was about to say the same thing.**" He replied as his body began to surround itself with a dark aura.

At the same moment, deep in his mind, both Henry and Terriermon were struck by the same red lighting they saw through DarkGallantmon's eyes, causing both to cry out in pain as Takato and Guilmon watch on in horror.

"Guys!" Takato cried out, trying to get close to help the two, but found that he couldn't touch either and was repelled by the darkness consuming the duo.

"**Dark Projection!**" DarkGallantmon then announced back on the outside of his form, his latest attack shocking HiMastemon and everyone watching as the aura then took a form around the corrupt knight's body, one they all recognized.

Shocked, Kenta questioned. "Is... is that MegaGargomon?!"

"Sure looks like it, but I don't think any good is coming from seeing him again." Thomas said in reply, feeling a chill as they gazed at the transparent energy form of their fallen friends.

"_Gargo Missiles..._" The shadow form of MegaGargomon said, before dozens of missiles made of the same darkness were fired at HiMastemon, who used her quick speed to dodge the onslaught of attacks, seeing though they were made of energy, they held the same destructive power as the real MegaGargomon as they blasted through the area.

And after the wave of missiles faded, HiMastemon turned to see the shadow then dissipate, leaving DarkGallantmon standing as he continued to watch her with a smirk.

Back inside his mind, the lighting stopped attacking Henry and Terriermon, who both panted from the excruciating pain they felt as Takato and Guilmon checked on them, all four realizing what happened.

"What is wrong with you?! Are you that twisted to use the attacks of your victims to get your way?!" HiMastemon shouted at DarkGallantmon, both Kari and Gatomon feeling sick at the very idea of what this entity had just done.

"**I am just using what power I have obtained. It is no different to you using your friends to carry out your deeds when you were like me.**" DarkGallantmon replied offhandedly, which continued to anger both Kari and Gatomon at the mention of their mislead deeds.

About to yell back and defend themselves, HiMastemon suddenly froze, feeling a sudden presence inside of her, which caused a distraught expression to grace the Digimon of Light and Darkness' face.

This, however, proved to be a distraction, as DarkGallantmon quickly closed the gap between them, causing HiMastemon to use her sword to block his as attack as best she could, before the two were pushed back, with HiMastemon being pressed against the rock wall as DarkGallantmon continued to press his blade forward, seemingly overpowering her.

"**_Why do you hold back...? Let the Dark consume you..._**" A faint, yet dark voice then asked within Kari's head, causing HiMastemon to shift her eyes to the left a little, surprised to see a pair of red eyes looking back at her from the shadows.

"**_Abandon the Light... embrace the Darkness..._**" It then said as Kari felt a familiar presence in the back of her mind, and quickly realized what this was, and what it wanted.

"No!" The brunette yelled with a panicked voice through her Biomerged form, pushing DarkGallantmon back, before her being was consumed in a flash of light.

Quickly getting his bearings, DarkGallantmon then looked around, trying to find where HiMastemon went, before he felt a presence behind him, turning to see the dark form of Ophanimon: Darkness Mode floating a few feet off the ground, causing those watching from the DDF headquarters to gain feelings of concern, worry and dread.

"**Now this should be interesting.**" DarkGallantmon said with a smirk as he got ready to fight the dark Digimon, before he felt another presence behind him, turning around again to see another form of his opponent, this time her light side.

Taking in the light form, DarkGallantmon saw it as an alternate form of Ophanimon, where he noticed that while she maintained the overall image of the celestial Digimon, there were notable changes in her physical form.

While this Ophanimon form retained her armour, covering her face and body, it was replaced with a set of shining gold armour, radiating with light and power as it cast around her form.

The thin trimmed dress she wore also changed, replaced with white robes that flowed down her legs, allowing her to move without restraint.

But the most notable change DarkGallantmon picked upon was her wings, seeing the ten wings that adorned her back had spread out, growing in size and changing into ten feathered white wings.

"Oh thank God, she just did that split thing again!" Airu cried out in relief as the others watching let out their own sighs, both at the blonde's behavior and from the fact of what Kari and Gatomon had done, glad that they had not fallen into darkness once again.

And during the time the sides of Light and Darkness had come to oppose DarkGallantmon, both Davis and Veemon began to stir as the duo began to regain consciousness, groaning at the damage they took.

But after shaking it off, concern filled Davis and Veemon, both worried as to the state of Kari and Gatomon, causing both to quickly stand up, only for their eyes to widen at the sights of both Ophanimon: DM and a new form of Ophanimon, which they deduced was Kari and Gatomon's light side manifested and confronting DarkGallantmon.

"We need to help them." Davis said as he looked down at Veemon, only to sweatdrop at seeing his partner staring at the Digimon pair, namely at their bodies with a familiar look on his face.

"Get your head out of the gutter, they need us!" Davis yelled with a great seriousness in his voice, breaking Veemon from his more perverted thoughts, before nodding, knowing that the girls they loved needed them.

With the sudden change in numbers, looking upon the forms of Ophanimon, DarkGallantmon faced the light form as he questioned. "**And who are you?**"

"I am Ophanimon: Ascension Mode. I am the light that resides within the hearts of Kari Kamiya and Gatomon, the good that they hold within and use to try to ensure the light never leaves our worlds." The Digimon now known as Ophanimon: Ascension Mode said in reply as she held out her right hand, where light energy gathered in it, before taking the form of the spear often seen with Ophanimon, save for the fact that it was made of pure light energy.

With her weapon drawn, the dark form of Ophanimon growled as she looked upon her light half.

"Enough talk already, this filth has mocked us for long enough, so now's the time to put him down!" Ophanimon: DM said as her twin bladed scythe, her Final Eclipse, appeared in her hand through wisps of dark energy, as both Ophanimon prepared to fight, suspicious as DarkGallantmon merely let out another dark chuckle.

"**Now this is a fight!**" The corrupt Digimon declared with a dark laugh, before the battlefield once again became a blur as the three Digimon clashed, with Davis and Veemon quickly shielding their eyes from the shockwave of energy, before Davis quickly grabbed his partner before he was blown away, causing the two to seek shelter behind a rock as they watched the fight, trying to figure out how they could help Kari and Gatomon in the meantime.

"Eternal Darkness!" Ophanimon: DM called out, raising her left arm as four purple spheres appeared around her, before blasts of dark energy fired out of them and her hand towards her opponent.

"Heaven's Light!" Ophanimon: AM called out at the same moment, extending her arms out as six spheres of light appeared around her, before firing beams of pure light energy at DarkGallantmon, who used his Shield to block both attacks, but groaned from the strain of the combined powers now against him.

"Consuming Shadow!" Ophanimon: DM then called out as dark fire formed around her, before twin dragon heads shot out towards her enemy, causing DarkGallantmon to move out of the way as he barely dodged the flames.

"Lightforce Spear!" He then heard Ophanimon: AM announce with might in her voice, turning and drawing his shield forth, just as the light form of Kari and Gatomon swung her javelin in a circular motion, bringing up a whirlwind of light, clashing against his shield and causing him to groan at the strain of the attack, as well as the small efforts of teamwork the two were displaying.

'**She goes first!**' DarkGallantmon thought as he felt Ophanimon: AM's attack die down, before launching himself at the light Digimon, ready to end her with one strike, unaware that she was already prepared for him.

"Celestial Shield!" The Light Digimon retaliated as she extended her hands, causing a sphere of pure light to form around her, deflecting DarkGallantmon's attack, while causing him to groan in pain as he felt the light energy burn at his body.

Quickly looking around, the corrupt Digimon then saw both Ophanimon raise their weapons as they rushed towards him, ready to strike him down.

"**Impulse Burst!**" DarkGallantmon declared with fury in his voice as a dark red aura surrounded him, before bursting in a shockwave of energy, causing both Ophanimon to let out painful cries as they were pushed back.

"Kari!" Davis called in concern, wanting to help the Digidestined of Light and Darkness, but he was unsure of which side of Ophanimon to check upon.

When the dust cleared, however, Davis and Veemon saw both Ophanimon still standing, both getting into fighting stances, while DarkGallantmon stood in the middle between then, panting as he felt not only his anger, but his hunger consuming him.

"**Not enough... It's not enough... I need more!**" The corrupt Digimon declared as he looked between his enemies, looking for the Data he needed to survive and sustain himself.

However, the group then got a surprise when they heard yelling from the side of the canyon, looking to see a large group of Commandramon, Sealsdramon, and a few other Digimon of the DDF coming their way.

"What are they doing there?" Shoutmon questioned, before he informed. "I didn't give any orders to send anyone else in!"

Keeping an eye on the monitors, Shoutmon and the others got an answer when they saw BanchoStingmon flying over the group, who then said. "Hey, we heard that there was trouble and we came to help."

"No, get out of here!" Davis yelled in warning, but it was already too late.

"**Thank you, now say goodbye! Devastation Blast!**" DarkGallantmon exclaimed with a wicked laugh as he brought his sword to the air, a dark aura forming around it, before slamming it into the ground, causing a shockwave of dark red energy to surge out towards the incoming Digimon, tearing them and the ground apart in the process.

All crying in agony and turning into countless particles of Data in the blink of an eye.

"No!" Everyone watching yelled, before watching the Data quickly flow into DarkGallantmon, who laughed wickedly as he felt his energy not only returning, but growing as well.

"**Until next time.**" The corrupt Digimon said to the Ophanimons, Davis and Veemon, before a dark mist quickly enveloped him, dissipating and showing that he was nowhere to be found.

With DarkGallantmon's leave, both Ophanimon let out growls of frustration, before both turning into energy, one light and one dark, and coming together, reforming as both Kari and Gatomon as the two looked at the devastation in shock and worry.

"Kari/Gatomon!" Davis and Veemon cried out simultaneously as the two rushed towards their loves, who both turned and embraced their respective boyfriends, both happy they were alright, but also saddened they had failed to stop the evil consuming Takato and Guilmon.

"Davis... I... we couldn't stop him..." Kari said through tears as Davis held her close, his hand caressing her hair comfortingly as he replied. "It's alright, we'll get him, I promise."

The brunette's eyes then widened as she remembered something, quickly removing herself from Davis' embrace as she looked around, trying to find the red eyes she saw before, but could not sense it's presence anymore.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Davis asked in concern as he watched his fiance looked around frantically, causing Gatomon and Veemon to look at her as well.

"We might have more to worry about than just DarkGallantmon." Kari replied as she looked at the three, with Davis and Veemon looking confused, while Gatomon's own eyes widened as well, remembering what she heard, saw, and felt as well.

-Thirty minutes later-

After Davis, Kari and their partners returned to the DDF Headquarters and were checked out by the medical staff, the four returned to the command room, where everyone was in a frantic discussion about DarkGallantmon and what they witnessed.

"We lost his signal again, I can't find him anywhere." Miki informed as she and her PawnChessmon continued to type at their terminals, looking all over the Digital World for DarkGallantmon and where he went, but found no sign of his dark energy.

"Keep trying. The longer he's around, the more Digimon there are in danger." Tai replied with a seriousness and commanding voice, causing not only Miki and her PawnChessmon to nod, complying with the brunette's command, but as did Megumi and her PawnChessmon.

"Um guys..." Kari started to say, hoping to get everyone's attention, but found no one paying attention at all.

"We have to think. What is DarkGallantmon after, what is his goal?" Sora wondered, before Biyomon said. "We know that he'll come after Kari and try to steal her powers, but he could strike anytime in the Real World, so there has to be more."

"That dark freak can try, but I won't let him lay a finger on friends." Armadillomon said defensively.

"Guys..." Kari said again, but felt herself getting irritated as no one seemed to be listening to her, even Gatomon seemed too caught up in her own conversation.

"What do we do if we find him anyways? He took on HiMastemon on equal footing and he's even stronger now." JP then asked with concern, since HiMastemon was the strongest out of all of them.

"We'll think of something, even if we have to put him down for good." Takuya replied in a sad tone, before gulping as Jeri looked at him and yelled. "You can't! We have to save Takato and Guilmon, we have to!"

"Easier said than done." Thomas said, before he explained. "Without a proper examination, we don't know if we can even save him."

"And it's not like we can just ask him to lie on a table and ask him to stick his tongue out as we have Izzy examine him." Kazu added with some sarcasm in his tone.

"True. But if this Virus is anything like what infected Kari, we have to step up our game." Yuu then said, his words agreed by Damemon, who added. "That Virus is no good, no good, but we have to face it eventually."

"Then we just have to be ready for when it returns. And you can bet it's not just sticking around in one place, but plotting its next move." Mikey added, trying to calculate the tactical mind of their new enemy, trying to figure what DarkGallantmon would do next.

"**HEY!**" Kari then yelled as her eyes glowed red, a dark aura formed around her, and her voice sounding distorted, caused everyone to stop talking and stare at her, not noticing Shoutmon getting startled at the outburst and falling out of his chair.

"I am trying to tell you all that there was something else out there!" Kari then said as she panted, her voice and eyes returning to normal as her anger subsided, along with her aura, before everyone registered what she said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo questioned, since they didn't see anything other than DarkGallantmon on the screen.

"I'm not sure what it was, but the best way I can describe it is that it was a Shadow creature." Gatomon added as she stood next to her partner, surprising the others, who also shook mentally as they remembered the frightening creatures from the dark dimension that Kari had summoned as the Dark Queen.

"Did you...?" Tagiru started to ask, before Kari interrupted and said. "No, I didn't summon it if that's what you are asking."

"It just remained in the shadows, all we saw were its eyes, but it talked." Gatomon then added, surprising the group even more.

"It talked?" Izzy asked in shock, having not thought the creatures intelligent enough for communication.

"Whispers mostly. But it felt like it wanted me to become the Dark Queen again." Kari informed as she looked down, the memories of her dream coming back, before she felt Davis' arm around her, looking up into his eyes to see that he was just as concerned as she was.

"Great, now we have to keep an eye out for this as well." Shoutmon grumbled, before adding. "Let's focus on DarkGallantmon for now, but we'll keep an eye out for this 'Shadow' in case it pops up again. We don't know anything really about them or what they want, but we'll be prepared for them."

'I hope so.' Kari thought to herself, feeling that she had a pretty good idea what the Shadow was after, and worried about what it might do to achieve it.

-Meanwhile-

"What's wrong, creep? Angry you got beat up by a girl?" Terriermon asked with a smug tone as he, Henry, Takato and Guilmon felt the dark entity reenter its mindspace, feeling the anger coming off of it.

"**I admit, I underestimated her. I won't make that mistake again. Besides, there are other ways I can use her powers to my benefit.**" DarkGallantmon replied with an amused tone.

Curious and worried for their friends, Takato then asked. "What are you planning?"

"**Oh, you'll see soon enough.**" The corrupt knight replied, before adding with an amused tone. "**But for now, let's just say I am going to 'convince' one of your friends to see things my way.**"

DarkGallantmon then left his mindspace with a wicked laugh, worrying the Tamers and their partners even more.

-Meanwhile-

Within her hospital room, Rika continued to sleep, before her monitors began to beep erratically, some of the equipment even surging with electricity, before the redhead's eyes shot open as Rika remained lying down, now showing her amethyst eyes, only they held an almost animalistic look within them.


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden alert within Rika' room rang within the briefing room, quickly prompting the Digi-heroes and heroines to forget their current troubles with DarkGallantmon and the mysterious Shadow as they rushed to check on the status of their friend, a fair few in concerned states as to what could be occurring to the redhead.

"Rika, are you...?" Davis began asking as he opened the door, only to look with surprise and confusion to see the redhead no longer in the room, though said room looked a mess, where the monitors looked like they blew a fuse and the bed pushed on its side.

As puzzled as Davis was, Kari then came in after him, noticed the single window in the room wide open, where she rushed over to it, examining the area, looking down but continued to see Rika was not around.

"We're on the twentieth floor, please don't tell me she..." Ryo, who followed and saw the open window, began to say in concern, causing most of the group to run out, looking all over the place for the redhead.

For Kari, however, the brunette's extra senses kicked in, looking up towards the roof of the DDF headquarters, another ten floors above, where she could sense Rika, but there was something off about her.

On the roof, Rika clenched her head in her hands, trying to fight the headache she was feeling, while trying to figure out what was going on.

She knew she was Rika Nonaka, yet she had memories she knew were not her own.

She saw instances she remembered clearly one second, but then she was looking at herself in the same memory, hearing herself giving commands to her as she fought various Digimon alongside Guilmon, Terriermon and Leomon, before his end at Beelzemon's hands.

Rika then felt her headache get worse as she sensed everything around her, not just the air or the digital birds, but all the Digimon in the building and in the city below, her senses being flooded by their unique energies, as well as sensing two dark energies moving in and around the city, but she felt four familiar presences that seemed trapped within one of those dark energies.

"What's going on... why...?" Rika asked aloud through her pain, trying to make sense of who, or what she was, before her senses picked up on something coming towards her, something powerful, causing her to back up on the roof, almost letting out a feral growl as the figure flew up, landing several feet from her.

"Rika, it's ok." Kari said, now in her ascended outfit as her light and dark wings closed behind her, where the brunette slowly approached her friend, sensing that something was very different about the redhead, stopping for a second as she saw the flash of electricity move across the Tamer's finger, as well as sensing the air around her moving differently while Rika glared at her.

Rika felt the energy coming off of this person, having flashes of when she was this figures slave, causing harm to any she commanded, before gripping her head as her senses returned to her, remembering that this person was her friend, falling to her knees as she cried a little, feeling Kari wrap her arms around her comfortingly.

"Kari... some... something is wrong with me..." Rika said through her pain, not sure what was happening to her, but felt comfort as Kari held her and caressed her hair softly.

"It's ok, lets go back inside and let Izzy, Joe and Thomas check you, they'll figure it out." Kari replied in a soothing voice, before hearing the door to the roof open, seeing Tai, Agumon, and Takuya come through, all three surprised to see Kari and Rika up there.

"Ok, I know how you got up here, Kari, but how did Rika? The door was locked." Tai said with a fair confusion in his tone, casually approaching his sibling and their friend, which caused Rika to tensen up, her mind still conflicted, before acting on instinct as she let out a hiss, ceasing Tai's advances.

"Rika, he's your friend too. That's my brother, Tai. Try and remember that nobody here wants to hurt you, that we're all your friends." Kari soothed, snapping Rika to her senses once more, before Kari helped her up, faced Tai and the others, where the Digidestined of Light and Darkness said with a commanding tone. "Get Izzy, Joe and Thomas, they need to look at her."

-Thirty minutes later-

Rika did her best to remain calm as she lay on a stainless steel table, where scanners moved over her form, analyzing her being.

But for Rika, it wasn't easy to maintain herself, for her ears started to hurt as she felt some vibration coming off of the scanners, causing her to almost yell towards Izzy. "Could you turn that down please! It's hurting my ears!"

"Sorry. I'll see what I can do." Izzy apologized in reply from the terminal he was working on before he looked at Thomas, who was analyzing the data next to him, and said. "I don't think it can go any lower."

"She shouldn't be having any issues from it." The blond DATS member informed, confusing Tentomon and Gaomon as they looked at their partners, before looking at the redhead as Joe checked her vitals.

Kari, back in her DDF outfit, waited patiently on the side, still feeling a great empathy for the red haired Tamer and believed whatever was wrong with Rika, she could assist.

Looking to the side, Kari then saw the door open as the rest of the group, along with Shoutmon, came in to see what was going on, with Gatomon moving towards her partner, along with Davis and Veemon.

Curious and worried about his friend, Kenta asked. "So, found anything? Is she alright?"

"Well, we can say for certain that we found Renamon." Tentomon replied as he pointed at Rika, confusing the group as Zoe asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Somehow, Rika and Renamon's Data have been fused together. It's Rika's body and her personality seemed to be the dominant one, but her senses have heightened to match Renamon's." Thomas explained, causing Izzy to add. "And I would not be surprised if she can now use some of Renamon's abilities."

"Or Sakuyamon's." Kari added with a thoughtful look, confusing the others a bit, before the redhead let out an annoyed sigh and said. "Calumon and Impmon are here."

The group looked towards the door, but saw and heard nothing, until Izzy brought up one of the monitors, showing the main entrance to the DDF headquarters, where, to the group's surprise, they saw a frantic Calumon rushing within the building, with Impmon trying his best to keep up.

"Come on, come on! I heard Takato and the others were in trouble, come on!" Calumon yelled as he continued to run, making his way inside the building, before he felt a hand on his shoulder and felt himself get turned around, looking at the panting form of Impmon, who started yelling. "Listen... Ai and Mako couldn't make it, so I don't have the energy I need to keep up, so will you slow down already...!?"

The group watched the scene, sweat dropping as they saw that, while he was listening to Impmon intently, Calumon was running in place, ready to go once Impmon was done talking.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Sora asked, while the remaining Tamers just shrugged, not knowing the answer themselves.

Kari, meanwhile, moved over to help Rika sit up, before looking at Izzy and asked. "Can we separate them?"

"I don't know how, but we'll see what we can do." The Digidestined of Knowledge replied, both confused and intrigued in his own way about what has happened to the red haired Tamer.

"Until then, I'll help you figure out how to control what's going on, I promise." Kari then said with a caring voice as she remained by Rika's side, feeling empathy for the redhead, who nodded her head in reply, grateful at her friend's kindness.

However as calm as she was, when Davis approached the pair, offering his assistance to Rika, the red haired Tamer had flashes of the past year, of the wonderous sex and nights of passion, before she felt something flick her forehead, shaking her head as she looked at Kari, who had an annoyed look on her face as she said. "None of that now."

"What?" Rika let out with confusion, looking around, seeing the massive blush on Davis' face, as well as the fact that the others were not looking her in the eyes, some with blushes of their own, while Nene also glared at her with an annoyed look on her face.

All agreed silently that they would never tell the redhead that she was purring rather provocatively for a moment at the sight of Davis.

An hour later, after helping Rika get somewhat comfortable, and Calumon and Impmon joining them, the group explained to the three what had happened since Rika was knocked out, about the virus, the final plot of Erebus, and how it infected Gallantmon and caused the brunette to change to a dark version of his usual self, of MegaGargomon's fate, as well as the recent battle and of the mysterious Shadow creature Kari and Gatomon encountered.

Seeing Rika looking down for a moment, as though lost in thought, Zoe started to say reassuringly. "I know it's a lot to take in, especially with what you're going through, but I know Henry and Terriermon wouldn't..."

"They're not gone." The redhead then said, confusing the group as Suzie looked at her with a mix of hope and disbelief as she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can sense them. I'm not sure how, but whatever infected Gallantmon is holding them inside itself, trapping them like it is Takato and Guilmon. I think it couldn't absorb them for some reason at that point." The redhead explained in reply, causing Izzy's eyes to widen as he exclaimed. "That must of been why it stopped its rampage the first time! It couldn't absorb their Data!"

"They're... alive?" Suzie asked as she tried to hold back her hopeful tears, happy to hear the possibility that her friends and her brother were still amongst the world of the living.

"I think so, but I fear the stronger it gets, the less likely it'll need to keep them around." Rika replied as a solemn expression graced her face and added. "But I can't sense where he is, just that he's here in the Digital World. I can sense this 'Shadow' as well, but it feels like it's everywhere and nowhere at once."

At Rika's words, the group let out sighs, glad to know Takato and the others were alright for the time being, while concerned as to what the shadow and the virus would do next, before Takuya said in a serious tone. "Then we're going to have to wait for their next move."

"I seriously hope we don't have to wait too long. We have no idea what the Shadow can do, and we have a good idea of what DarkGallantmon will do when he makes his move." JP replied, worried about more lives being lost to the Data hungry Virus.

"Well you guys can just sit round here, but I'm gonna do somethin'." Impmon cut in, causing all to look at the Rookie with mixed feelings of concern and bother.

"I'm not one for waiting for the fight to come to me, I come to it." He then said, placing his right hand on his chest and saying. "I might not be the kindest Digimon around, but Gogglehead and Pineapplehead are my buds, so I can't abandon 'em, not after all the chances they gave me to change."

"No disrespect, Impmon, but you wouldn't last a second against him." Davis informed, before turning to the rest of the group, interrupting Impmon, who was about to yell at him, before the maroon haired Digidestined said. "And as much as I want to go after him as well, we have no way to track him, so the best we can do now is try and come up with a plan for when he does show himself."

Most of the group nodded in agreement, though some like Impmon wanted to act now, before the group split up, with half returning to the command room to come up with a plan, while the other half followed Kari and Rika towards the training room, wanting to keep an eye on the two, while also curious as to what abilities the redhead had inherited from her unique situation.

-Ten minutes later-

With half the group not in the training room, Rika stood on one side of the ring, with Kazu, Guardromon, Taigru and Gumdramon right in front of her, while Kari was off to the side along with Tentomon and Izzy, with the Digidestined of Knowledge setting up his computer to analyze the information, while the rest of the group sat in the bleachers nearby, curious to watch what Rika could do.

"Ok, Kazu, Tagiru and their Digimon that volunteered to help out, all four aware that they might get hurt during this examination." Kari started to explain, though she mentally added. 'Though probably by a lot.'

"So no one holds back. Use all the strength you can muster." Izzy then added as he finished setting his computer up, his eyes remaining on the screen, while Tentomon hovered by his partner's side, curious to the outcome.

"Alright, just remember, Rika, we're here to help you, so please don't take it personally." Kazu then said with a nervous laugh, slightly fearful of the redhead's potential retaliation.

"No promises." Rika just said in reply as she got into a fighting stance, not too sure what she was supposed to do, but Rika was willing to try anything.

Starting off in their fight, Kazu withdrew his D-Power and his Digimon Cards.

"C'mon, Guardromon, let's show Rika what we can do." The brunette called, before running his Card through his D-Power and announcing. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

With the effects of Kazu's Card, Guardromon flexed his arms, feeling his strength increasing, before bringing his hands forward and locking onto Rika.

"Guardian Barrage!" The machine Digimon announced, releasing a set of missiles at the red haired Tamer, doing as Kari, Izzy and Kazu had commanded, though inside, he hoped his attack wouldn't bring too great of harm to one he called his friend.

Rika's eyes widened as the missiles came straight at her, before something clicked in her mind, where the redhead's body seemed to move on its own as she jumped into the air, causing a few to widen their eyes as it reminded them of Renamon when she fought, before Kazu saw Rika's hands close to one another, realizing what was going to happen next.

"Hide!" Kazu yelled as he ducked behind the largest thing he could find, right behind Guardromon, confusing the machine Digimon, alongside Tagiru and Gumdramon, before they looked back up at Rika, seeing her about to use a familiar attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Rika called with might in her voice as a series of light shards appeared before the redhead, which she then cast forth, causing Guardromon to let out a pain filled cry as the attack bombarded his being, while Tagiru and Gumdramon comically moved about as they tried to avoid the shards.

Finishing her attack, Rika landed gracefully on her feet, before awe filled her as she looked at her hands, feeling such power, leaving her thinking. 'I'm not too sure how I did that, but I could get used to it.'

"Seems she has Renamon's reflexes and her instincts, not to mention her attacks." Izzy stated as he looked over the Data, before Kari then added. "But is that all she inherited, I wonder. She was in Sakuyamon's form when this happened."

Meanwhile, in the bleachers, Gatomon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Koichi, JP, Tommy, Joe, Gomamon, Keenan, Falcomon, Nene, Yuu, Damemon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei and Hawkmon still had the looks of awe and disbelief on their faces.

"Incredible. Rika seems to display attributes of Renamon in her movements." Yolei said, before wondering aloud. "It makes me curious as to what other strengths she now possesses."

"I'm not too sure, but it looks like we might need you later." Kenta commented to his partner, causing MarineAngemon to nod in reply as he let out a friendly. "Ok."

Back to the fight, feeling their more competitive sides get the better of them, Tagiru and Gumdramon braced themselves.

"Alright Rika, you might have Renamon's moves, but let's see just how far we can push you." The brunette said, before raising his Fusion Loader, where the screen shone with light as Gumdramon was to undergo change in form and power.

"Gumdramon Digivolve to... Arresterdramon!" The Superstar dragon bellowed, where he stood before Tagiru, ready to show off his own power.

"Arrestredramon, don't hold back." Tagiru called, remaining in a commanding tone as he told his partner. "Show Rika all you've got."

"You've got it!" Arresterdramon replied, before lunging at Rika, drawing back his fists and attacking with his Mach Flicker technique, throwing punch after punch at the redhead.

However, Rika's new instincts kicked in once more, surprising even Arresterdramon as the redhead easily dodged each and everyone of his punches.

But looking closely, Arresterdramon noticed Rika's hands were consumed in a familiar blue flame, which then came into contact with the dragon Digimon as Rika's right arm slipped past Arresterdramon's offense and slammed into his face, knocking Arresterdramon back as the flames gathered between the pair then combusted, leaving Rika standing and further amazed at what she had done.

"Ow... ok, I've fought Renamon before, but that hurt a lot more than the last time she hit me with that." Arresterdramon said with a groan as he got his barings, ready to continue the fight.

"She's using Rookie and Champion attacks, but it's like she's using them on a level rivaling Mega." Izzy informed in amazement as he reviewed the Data from the last spar, stunning everyone who listened.

Recovering from his attack, Arresterdramon looked at Tagiru, who gave it some thought.

"We can't beat her solo, so let's attack her together." Kazu said to Tagiru, who nodded in agreement, where Guardromon and Arresterdramon prepared to move in together, only to look on with shock to see what Rika did next.

"Trinity Force!" Rika called out as she was encased in crystal, before two lights formed on either side of her, taking the forms of Rapidmon and WarGrowlmon, much to the shock of everyone, before the two combined into energy that formed around Rika and shot out towards those she perceived as her temporary opponents.

"Hit the deck!" Kazu cried out as he, Tagiru and their Digimon dropped to the floor, barely getting hit by the attack as it slammed into the wall behind them, damaging it and filling the boys with panic.

When the smoke cleared, everyone in the room sighed in relief to see that the four were ok, as well as seeing Rika panting lightly, before everyone then sweatdropped to see the massive hole in the wall that Rika hit, with several Commandramon and other Digimon looking through it in confusion and distress.

"Sorry." Rika said, embarrassed that her power had caused such damage, while leaving Kazu and Tagiru frozen in fear, both now knowing not to get Rika mad no matter what.

"That was one of Taomon's attacks!" Lopmon said in shock, surprising the rest of the group, save for Kari, who had a thoughtful smile on her face as she then said. "Now we have to see if she still has Sakuyamon's abilities."

Hearing this, both Kazu and Tagiru paled, now deeply regretting having signed up for this, both remaining in panic filled states as Rika took a step forward and asked. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

-Meanwhile-

With the sun now setting in the Digital World, most of the streets in Omni City were emptying out as the Digimon returned to their homes or went out for some fun.

However, one human girl was not in the best of moods as she walked through the streets.

Despite the reasurances from everyone, Jeri still felt awful about what has happened to her love and his partner, and wanted to get some fresh air, as well as some alone time, before she had to return to the base, and the horrible reality of what was going on.

"Takato..." Jeri said with a solemn tone, expressing her feelings as she whispered. "I wish you were here, and not what made you into that monster. I... I miss you so much."

The brunette fought back tears as she ducked into one of the alleyways, wanting some time to herself as she felt her pent up emotions out, hugging herself as she remembered the last time Takato held her, and how much she wanted him back.

"**So nice of you to come to me.**" A familiar voice suddenly said behind her, the tone a dark amusement that filled Jeri's ears, causing the brunette to act on instinct and turn, facing the corrupt form that was Takato.

However, looking at him, Jeri found herself drawn to his eyes, looking into Takato's eyes and seeing them glowing a light crimson over his dark yellow irises, which she found impossible to escape the gaze and continued to look, dropping not only her guard, but also her mind as her hands slumped to her sides, allowing DarkGallantmon to move in closer and ran his hand along her left cheek.

"**I have so many plans for you, my dear.**" DarkGallantmon said with a smirk as he heard Takato and those trapped in his mind screaming for Jeri to run, while threatening the dark being to leave her alone.

But the dark being ignored them as he then placed his index finger upon Jeri's forehead, channeling his corruptive powers into her, changing the brunette so that she would be of use for his plans.

"**That's it, just relax and submit to me. You trust Takato, and I am Takato.**" DarkGallantmon said, giving off a dark smile as he then told Jeri. "**But soon, you will be calling me Master.**"

\- Later, back in the training room-

Finished in testing Rika and her new abilities, both Guardromon and Gumdramon sat on the side, their bodies covered in various injuries, which Joe and MarineAngemon did their best to treat, with the tiny angel Digimon using his Kahuna Waves to repair the damage to the Digimon's beings, before Joe bandaged the two up.

"That was some beating you took." Gomamon commented, looking at Guardromon as he added. "I don't know if we should get you to a hospital or a mechanic."

Likewise, Kazu and Tagiru, though only having minor scratches, were looking over at Rika with fear as they sat on the far end of the bleachers, with Kenta, Yuu and Damemon trying to calm them down, while Rika stood next to Kari, Izzy and their partners.

"Alright, we now know some of the abilities that are now part of you, Rika." Izzy said, his eyes turning to his laptop, where the Digidestined of Knowledge went on and said. "And it is my theory that if you continue to focus and train, than your power will only improve."

"You might even be able to use Sakuyamon's moves." Tentomon added encouragingly.

"Ok, but... what about separating us?" Rika then asked.

While she liked the power she now wielded, she missed having Renamon with her.

"We are still unsure on how that can be achieved. We'll need to continue researching until we find the answer." Izzy replied, understanding Rika's feelings, knowing he'd feel the same way if something like this happened to him and Tentomon.

"But until then, we are all here for you." Kari spoke up as she set a comforting hand on Rika's shoulder, the actions of which caused a small smile to appear on the redhead's face as she smiled back at Kari, knowing her trust within the Digidestined of Light and Darkness was justified.

The conversations that were happening throughout the room then stopped when everyone heard the doors slide open, causing everyone to look and see Jeri walk in.

"Hey Jeri, you just missed..." Kari started to say as she and everyone began to walk towards the brunette, only for both Kari and Rika to stop in their tracks as their senses kicked in, sensing something had changed within their friend.

Not only was Jeri slowly approaching the others with her head slumped, but Kari and Rika then picked up on the same dark energies that had infected Takato, causing the pair to tensen up.

"Hey Jeri, how...?" Gatomon, who reached the brunette first, began to ask, trying to comfort the girl at losing Takato, before, much to everyone's shock, the brunette suddenly struck Gatomon down, swinging her arm down and smacking the feline Digimon aside with enough force that she went flying, slamming into the wall, before falling down and losing consciousness.

The group watched the scene in shock, before looking back at Jeri, who had lifted her head, shocking everyone even more, for now her for now her brown eyes were glazed over and yellow, while a dark smirk graced her face.

But what was more disturbing, especially for Kari, was a red symbol glowing on the brunette's forehead, which reminded the Digidestined of Light and Darkness of the same eye on DarkGallantmon's shield.

"Come with me, Kari, my Master wants you." Jeri said as she began walking towards the group, who either backed away slowly or take defensive stances.

"Jeri, what are you doing?" Kenta asked, trying to get through to his friend, before Kari interrupted and called in warning. "Be careful. That might be Jeri, but DarkGallantmon has gotten to her."

Smiling at Kari's words, Jeri turned her attention toward the Digidestined of Light and Darkness, where she said with a more prideful smile. "My Master has allowed me to see a greater purpose for myself at his side. I exist only to do as he commands."

"And he commanded me to bring you to him, to fulfil your proper purpose. And I'm going to ensure that happens, one way or another." Jeri then said, her tone remaining as dark, before the brainwashed Tamer backed up her words as a dark red mist surrounded her being, spreading wildly through the area and forcing all to shield themselves at the force of the dark energies Jeri was releasing.

When it died down, the group looked at the brunette, only to be further shocked to see that her DDF outfit was gone, replaced by a new look her puppeteer seemed to have given her.

Standing in place, Jeri smiled as she examined herself, looking upon her form to see her body encased in dark red armour, where sections of the armour had been divided, splitting into a tight chest piece that showed off her breasts and bare stomach, while elbow length gauntlets and armoured leggings covered the remainder of her form.

But what disturbed most about the brainwashed brunette's new look was a pair of wings that, despite looking red, reminded the Tamers in the room of the D-Reaper agent that had posed as Jeri during her captivity.

The smirk on her face growing, Jeri held out her right hand, causing red energy to form and take shape, changing into a scythe with a black hilt and a red, metal blade that glisten in the light, before she look at Kari and asked. "Now, will you come with me, or do I have to eliminate everyone here just to bring you to my Master?"

Giving Kari no chance to reply, already anticipating a refusal from the Digidestined of Light and Darkness, Jeri attacked, rushing in as she brought out her blade and took a swing, narrowly missing Kari, who jumped back, looking before her, looking to see not only the scythe swing past her, but at the enjoyment within Jeri's eyes, seeing the corruption now controlling her had made her as wicked as DarkGallantmon.

Knowing her words would fall on deaf ears, acting quickly, a flash of light covered Kari as she gained her Light and Dark Armour, just as Jeri rushed at her once more, with the Digidestined of Light and Darkness quickly grabbing the sides of the scythe as the two began to fight, being pushed back with such speed as they collided with the wall on the far side of the training room, pushing through the metal as they continued their fight in the next room.

From the sudden attack, concern filled the other members of the DDF as they all rose.

"We have to help her!" Mimi yelled as the group rushed towards the new opening, while Joe, after checking to see if Gatomon was ok, picked the unconscious feline up and ran after the group.

Bringing her right hand down, Kari summoned a smaller version of HiMastemon's Divine Blade, before quickly using it to block Jeri's next attack, gritting her teeth as she felt Jeri continue to push her weapon closer and closer to her.

"Jeri... fight back, don't let him win, Takato needs you!" Kari yelled as she tried to reach her friend.

"**Sorry, but she's mine now.**" Jeri said in DarkGallantmon's voice, shocking Kari to hear the Virus talking through his new slave, before Jeri pushed her back, causing Kari to remain on the defensive as Jeri continued to swing her scythe at her.

All the while, though she could not see it, Kari sensed the Shadow watching as well, but the brunette kept her focus on the task at hand.

"**Jeri exists only to do my bidding now. She is my loyal puppet, to obey me without thought. And after she has done her job and acquired you, I will be unstoppable.**" DarkGallantmon said through his puppet as Jeri flipped into the air, swinging her scythe around, about to bring it down on Kari, who quickly moved out of the way, remaining on the defensive as to not hurt her brainwashed friend.

"Why is Kari holding back?!" Kazu asked in concern and worry, knowing that, despite Jeri's change, that Kari should be able to handle her with no trouble, only for Yolei to smack the back of his head as she replied angrily. "Because she doesn't want to hurt Jeri, you idiot!"

Rika, meanwhile, watched with growing concern as she thought. 'I have to do something, I have to help Kari!'

Taking a deep breath, Rika closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, once more feeling the many energies around her, before focusing within herself and allowing her power to become one with her, before her body began to glow in a bright light, getting everyone but Kari and Jeri's attention as they turned towards her.

Parrying another strike, Kari once more went on the defensive as she blocked another attack, with Jeri's dark smirk only growing as she said. "Give up, Kari. Fighting will only make things worse and only holds up my Master's time."

"Amethyst Wind!" The pair then heard Rika call out, causing Jeri to turn her head as a wave of purifying blossoms rushed at her, sending her flying back a few feet, before getting back to her feet as she looked surprised at the redhead who, just like her and Kari, now looked different.

As Rika stood in place, the red haired Tamer had lost her DDF uniform she was wearing, where it was replaced by a replica of Sakuyamon's armour, with the black undersuit covering all of Rika's body, while over her chest was the armour Sakuyamon wore, only this armour was silver instead of gold.

The same gloves and thigh high boots Sakuyamon wore also appeared upon Rika's form, displaying both the Zero Unit symbol and the sign of balance, yin and yang.

Around Rika's waist was a black belt, fitted with several scrolls and set in the centre was a fox-like face buckle.

But most notable to all was Rika's face, where a fox mask covered the top of her head, undoing her spiky ponytail and letting it flow down her back, making her look even more like Sakuyamon, who, through her mask, glared at her corrupted friend.

"Rika?" Kari asked in surprise as she looked at her friend.

"**What!?**" DarkGallantmon questioned through Jeri in surprise at Rika's alterations, sensing that his prisoners were just as shocked as him, before he felt something familiar coming off of Rika, a familiar power he could use to his advantage if he could take control over Rika.

"**Hehe, it seems the same virus that created me also made you what you are. Why stay with these foolish creatures? Join me, and I'll show you how to use that power the right way.**" DarkGallantmon said through Jeri with a smirk, surprising the group to learn how Rika ended up merged with Renamon.

However, through Jeri, a frown appeared on the brunette's face when Rika shook her head in defiance.

"Thanks but no thanks. I might not be completely sure how I got this power, but I know it's not going to be used to help some jerk who manipulates everyone around him and hurts the innocent." Rika said in reply, her tone containing faint traces of Renamon's voice, before the red haired Tamer raised her right hand, summoning a spear similar to Sakuyamon's, which she grasped tightly and prepared to battle.

"Spirit Strike!" Rika called, bringing her spear forth, where the end was engulfed in blue flame, which then shot off from the weapon, casting itself off as four fox spirits, each lunging at Jeri, sensing the evil energies controlling her and knew she was their foe.

Acting quickly, Jeri quickly swung her blade, cutting through the spirits as they neared her, but with this new development, as well as sensing even more enemies approaching his puppet, DarkGallantmon knew that it was time to leave.

"**Don't think this isn't over. We will meet again, and I will get what I desire.**" The dark being said through Jeri, before a red mist quickly engulfed her, teleporting her away, and filling the Digi-heroes with worry and dread, for now DarkGallantmon had another of their friends captive.

Likewise, Kari looked around, no longer sensing the Shadow, but knew in her heart that it would be true to its word and return for her and Rika.

It was then that Davis, Veemon, Shoutmon and the others arrived, looking at the damage, at Kari, before their eyes widened at what they thought was Sakuyamon, only to quickly see the difference.

"What happened?" Davis asked in confusion and concern, causing the rest to sigh, knowing that their troubles had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been long, both physically and emotionally for the Digi-heroes, especially now that DarkGallantmon had somehow managed to take control of Jeri, turning her against them and using the kind hearted girl as his puppet to carry out his dark deeds, trying to use Jeri to gain Kari's powers for his own.

Looking around the command room, seeing the exhaustion in his friends' eyes, Shoutmon cleared his throat, getting their attention as he came to a decision. "I know you are all worried about Jeri now and what DarkGallantmon has planned, but it's late, and none of us will be of any use tired and exhausted. Go home, get some sleep, we'll start fresh in the morning. I'll get the night shift to alert us if anything comes up."

"We can't sleep now. Every second we waste, that thing continues to grow stronger." Ryo said angrily, not liking that he still could do nothing to help.

"And we have to save Jeri. She is one of the kindest people I know, and it pains me to see her being turned against us, being used and acting all evil." Zoe then added in a desperate tone, wanting to save Jeri, along with Takato and the others.

"We will, but we can't fight DarkGallantmon in our current state." Shoutmon said, looking at Ryo as he added. "He maybe getting stronger, but fighting him without any rest will only make things worse, we can't play into his hand."

Despite wanting to protest more, to let out their reasons to find and confront the one using Takato, Henry Jeri and the Digimon, the Digi-heroes and heroines knew Shoutmon was right, where they all agreed, despite their desire to find DarkGallantmon, before each one began to head towards the Digi-ports to head home, each hoping to get some much needed rest.

As the last of the DDF members left the room, Shoutmon let out a sigh, feeling empathy for all his friends and knowing that things would indeed get worse.

"It'll be ok." He then heard Ballistamon say, looking over as the machine Digimon rested a hand on Shoutmon's shoulder. "I know it was hard for you to make such decisions, but I know in the end, the others will understand."

"I hope so." Shoutmon said in reply, feeling a little better, knowing his closest friends trusted his judgement, though Shoutmon hated the conflict caused between him and the others.

Meanwhile, as the group made their way to the Digi-ports, with some returning home already, Kari, who was walking with Davis and their partners, felt the uneasiness coming off of Rika, causing her to turn and look at the redhead with concern, seeing her looking slightly worried herself.

Curious, Kari approached the redhead and asked. "Rika, is everything alright?"

"I... well..." Rika tried to say, though she gained a blush as Davis, Gatomon and Veemon joined the two, wondering if everything was alright.

"What seems to be the problem?" Davis asked, he too noticing the changes within Rika, which left him a little worried for her.

Letting out a sigh, Rika finally said in a slightly depressed voice. "My mom and Grandma are out of town, and with Renamon... It just feels too big, being in that house all alone."

A little surprised that someone like Rika would feel lonely, Kari gave a comforting smile as she offered. "If you like, you can stay with Davis and me? You were suppose to come over tonight anyways."

Rika blushed even more as she remembered that, though she wasn't too sure if the two were still in the mood, but was happy for the offer, nonetheless.

"I... sure, if that's alright with both of you?" Rika replied as she looked at Davis, who smiled and nodded his head in reply.

"Of course." Davis replied, moving closer to Rika as he set a comforting hand around her waist, where the Digidestined of Miracles then told Rika. "We are always happy to have you."

Rika could feel her body heat up at Davis' words, alongside him holding her so close to his being, despite the maroon haired boy not having any other meaning than to be kind and friendly with his words, causing Rika to try and fight back the urge to pounce him right there in the hallway as the two Digidestined and their Digimon led her towards the Digi-port set up for their apartment.

-Sometime later-

As he finished washing himself after a long hot shower, Davis took a moment to lean against the shower wall as he let the events of the past day play in his head, from Kari's nightmare the night before, to the virus corrupting Gallantmon and fusing Rika and Renamon together, the mysterious Shadow, and now Jeri falling under DarkGallantmon's influence.

'Just when things were looking up for everyone, something has to come and throw us off like this.' the maroon haired Digidestined thought to himself as he shut the shower off, hoping that they could get through this crisis and finally have true peace in their lives, with him and Kari eventually married and living their dreams together.

While Davis remained determined to keep up his dream of his noodle kart, Kari was still unsure of the path she wanted to take in her future, though Davis knew whatever Kari would choose, she would not only put all her effort and her love in it, he would do all he could to support her dreams.

Exiting the shower, Davis wrapped a towel around his waist as he prepared to leave the bathroom, only for the door to open, where Rika, who was in her own state of undressing, let out a yelp of embarrassment, not knowing the shower was in use, before her eyes landed on Davis' near naked form.

"Oh, Rika, sorry for taking so long, the shower is..." Davis started to say, not wanting the redhead to feel embarrassed or get angry, before stopping when he heard a familiar purr, looking rather nervously at the Nonaka as he saw her face gain an almost animalistic look of lust and desire, while her eyes turned to slits as she eyed him, her arousal spiking in ways she never imagined.

"It's ok, Davis..." Rika said, a lustful smile then coming across her face as she moved closer to Davis, discarding the last of her clothing and leaving her naked as she wrapped her arms around Davis' body.

"Perhaps we can take a shower together..." Rika then purred, keeping herself pressed close to Davis, kissing along his neck, before catching the maroon haired Digidestned off guard as Rika grabbed at his towel and pulled it off of him, leaving Davis pressed naked against the red haired Tamer as she pushed him back into the shower, his back hitting the wall as the Nonaka resumed kissing around his neck.

"Wait, Rika are you sur...?" Davis tried to say, not wanting to take advantage of her, but was quickly silenced as Rika captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Despite knowing that Kari was ok with Rika in their relationship, Davis did not want to use Rika, given what she's been through, and knew that part of Renamon's instincts were affecting her.

Breaking the kiss, Rika smiled at Davis, continuing to look at him with longing eyes.

"I'm more than sure. Do with me as you desire." Rika replied in a more submissive voice, keeping her arms and herself closely to Davis' body as she told him. "Anything you want, I will do for you."

"Well...?" Davis and Rika heard a voice asked, turning to see Kari had entered the room, where she was clad in a bathrobe.

"Kari!" Davis let out, afraid the position he was in might lead to a terrible misunderstanding in their relationship as he quickly tried to explain. "It's not what it looks like. I mean it is, but I didn't plan this. I was just getting out of the shower, before Rika..."

As Davis tried to speak, Kari gave a warm smile, before looking at her boyfriend and at Rika, causing the Digidestined of Light and Darkness to then catch both off guard as she undid the sash to her robe, allowing it to fall off of her body and revealing her naked form underneath.

"What I was going to say was that you shouldn't keep the girl waiting, my love." Kari said, her words leaving Davis stunned, unable to speak, which made Kari giggle.

"How about I show you how serious I am?" The brunette then questioned, continuing to leave Davis in surprise as the Digidestined of Light and Darkness moved over, joining Rika as she copied in the redhead's actions, pressing herself against Davis' body, before kissing him deeply.

"Now come on, handsome. Let's get you to bed." Kari said with an enticing purr in her voice, keeping her body close to Davis' as she and Rika escorted the surprised form of the Digidestined of Miracles back to his bedroom, continuing to leave the Motomiya in surprise as they pushed him onto the bed and joined him, both climbing on top of Davis' naked form, where they began to kiss around his chest, causing him to groan lightly at their actions.

Suffice to say, the neighbors, along with Gatomon and Veemon, were every glad they could not hear the loud yips of pleasure that emitted from that bedroom that night.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the Digital World, there was a small village of various Digimon living together in both harmony and order, doing what they could to keep their small piece of land sustained, which was situated deep in one of the largest forest areas.

Now, however, the village burned to the ground, the last of its inhabitants' Data absorbed by DarkGallantmon as he finished his feast, while Jeri, still deep in his power, stood nearby with her scythe in hand, staring with a blank smile as she awaited her Master's command.

Deep inside DarkGallantmon's mind, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon were trying to figure out a way to escape, while Takato floated nearby, a broken and desperate look on his face as he saw what had become of the girl he loved.

"C'mon, Jeri, you have to fight it!" Takato then called, hating to see the sweet and caring brunette being used as a weapon, being used for such terrible actions.

However, his begging seemed to be ignored.

"**Sorry but your little girlfriend is mine now. She exists to be what I say and do what I desire.**" DarkGallantmon's voice cut in, his dark chill echoing through the area.

"**Besides, I think it is an improvement to that weakling.**" The voice then commented, letting out a wicked chuckle at the end.

Takato then saw, through DarkGallantmon's eyes, as he walked up to Jeri, gently caressing her cheek with his right hand as she stood still, not moving or flinching in the slightest at his touch, leaving the trapped brunette falling into despair.

"This is my fault... this is..." Takato started to say to himself as he felt his sanity slipping, blaming himself for everything that happened, before he felt two hands grab him shoulders and shake him, looking to see the equally concerned and frustrated look on Henry's face as he looked at his friend.

"Takato, you are not to blame for any of this. You didn't choose for any of this to happen, so it's not your fault." Henry said, hating to see his friend blaming the actions of DarkGallantmon, refusing to allow Takato to blame himself.

"Momentai." Terriermon added, resting on Henry's shoulder. "You are a good person, Takato, so try not to take things so hard, especially when it's the virus' fault and not yours'."

The four then heard DarkGallantmon laugh wickedly as he then said. "**Listening to you all talk is a joke.**"

"Don't act so high and mighty, you failed twice against Kari and the others, and with Rika helping them, you'll never rule the Digital World!" Guilmon said back to their jailer, knowing that his loses were getting on his nerves.

However, instead of hearing DarkGallantmon groan or get annoyed, the two Tamers and their Digimon got worried as he laughed even louder instead.

"**I have no desire to rule this world. No, I want chaos, mayhem, death. I want to watch this world and all the others burn. And Kari is going to help me achieve just that.**" DarkGallantmon said in reply as a sadistic tone filled his voice, unnerving the four trapped in his mind.

"You can't beat Kari, you can't control her, and she won't help you willingly, so give it up." Takato yelled back, not liking the mindset his enemy was in.

"**Oh, I don't need her to help me, I just need to set her off, and that's the easy part.**" DarkGallantmon replied, before the four felt his presence leave, making them worried about what he had in mind.

Concerned and worried, Guilmon asked. "What do you think he meant by set Kari off?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how he can do that." Takato replied, remaining with the same worry Guilmon and the others felt.

-Later-

In another part of the Digital World, deep in the desert area, was a lone tavern, where numerous Digimon ventured to and worked out of.

In one corner, a trio of Astamon sat, playing a game of cards, their weapons close by as one twirled a knife in his free hand.

"Alright, you two. One last draw." The Astamon shuffling the deck said, sliding the cards amongst himself and his comrades, before glaring at the pair and saying. "And no funny business. If I catch either of you cheating, you'll have to explain yourself to my knife."

In another corner, a pair of LadyDevimon were surrounding a SkullMeramon and his Reapmon friend, where both were so smitten with the two, that neither picked up on the fact one was sliding her clawed hand down and stealing SkullMeramon's wallet out of his pocket.

Nearby, a pair of NeoDevimon, the last remnants of the Syndicate, sat at the bar, with a Troopmon serving the dark Digimon a round of drinks, while a Diaboramon was using darts on a target board nearby, hitting the target with great accuracy, though upon the board he had set up a picture of a WarGreymon, making sure the darts pierced through the paper, around the eyes and the crotch.

This tavern, and the Digimon in it, were soldiers for hire, mercs, bandits and other such individuals that did what they do best, enough to earn a living, but thankfully not enough to earn the attention of the DDF.

However, despite the merriment that was going on, the Tavern fell silent once the door opened, revealing DarkGallantmon and Jeri as the pair walked in, causing the Digimon to go on the alert.

They had heard about what happened to the knight Digimon, and did not want to get on his bad side as one of the Astamon looked at the dark figures and asked. "What do you want?"

"**I hear you are all the best in the business, and I've got a job for all of you.**" DarkGallantmon replied, causing the Digimon to gain confused expressions.

Setting the darts down, the Diaboromon asked. "What's in it for us?"

Regretting the question immediately, the Diabormon was in panic as DarkGallantmon moved in, sweeping through the area, where he rested his blade against the Mega Level Digimon's throat.

"**Other than your lives? A big bonus.**" The corrupt Digimon replied, setting his blade down, sparing Diaboromon for the time being, before he smirked behind his helmet as he saw the dark Digimon look at one another, each seeming interested in what he had to offer.

-The next morning-

The next day, as the Digi-heroes returned to the Digital World, they all looked confused as they saw the DDF Digimon running around frantic, with Commandramon and Sealsdramon quickly running around like there was an emergency, causing the heroes and their Digimon to quickly rush to the command room, hoping to help with whatever crisis was going on.

Upon arriving, the group looked surprised to see BanchoLeomon and BanchoLillymon talking seriously with Shoutmon, before the trio noticed the group, before the large feline Digimon walked up to Davis.

"Davis, I'm glad you're here, we need to get you into protective custody." BanchoLeomon said, his tone of great seriousness and concern, confusing Davis and everyone else.

"Why, what happened?" Tai asked in equal concern, not liking where this was going.

BanchoLillymon replied for her superior as she moved up and said to the group. "We've gotten word about some of the criminal groups still in the Digital World. It seems DarkGallantmon has put a price on Davis' head."

This caused the Digi-heroes, especially Kari, to pale pure white, where the brunette felt her worst fears coming to life, before feeling a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Davis smiling reassuringly at her, before he looked back at the two Digimon, were, despite what he had just heard, the Digidestined of Miracles seemed unfazed.

"Wait, what!? Why would he put a hit on Davis?!" Veemon asked in confusion and concern for his partner, where JP then added. "Yeah, he kicked LightforceVeedramon's ass last time, Davis isn't a threat to him."

"To get at Kari." Rika answered in reply, causing most of the group to look at her, while, through her new senses, Rika felt the growing fear and potential agony going through the brunette.

"Well we won't let him, we'll keep Davis safe and kick his ass." Tagiru said in reply, determined to stop this menace once and for all, his declaration firing up Gumdramon, who nodded in agreement with his partner.

"Going after Davis is the worst mistake he could make." TK then added, worried not just for Davis, but for Kari as well, knowing how close she was to Davis and hated the thought of what could happen if Kari knew Davis was harmed, a thought Davis already knew too well.

"I appreciate the concern, guys, but I can take care of myself. I'm not going into hiding just because that creep can't fight fair. We'll fight him and anyone that comes at us as a team." Davis said as he looked at everyone, especially Kari, letting her know that he'd be more careful.

"Davis, you should really listen. DarkGallantmon will stop at nothing to come after you now. He could come at you at anytime, so swallow your pride and let us look out for you." Yolei then said, her tone sounding bothered, but at the same time it was obvious that the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was trying to look out for Davis.

"This isn't about pride, Yolei. We can't do our duties living in fear of DarkGallantmon, or he's already won. We've let him call all the shots so far, it's time to take a stand." Davis said in reply as he looked at Yolei with determination in his eyes, where she saw that this wasn't Davis' ego talking, but his faith in himself and his friends.

Knowing that they couldn't convince Davis otherwise, Mikey thought of a compromise as he then said. "At least let a few of us travel with you at all times, just to be safe. Strength in numbers after all."

Realizing that his friends wouldn't back down on the situation, Davis gave out a defeated sigh.

"It'll be ok, Davis." Gatomon spoke up, understanding the frustration that Davis was feeling, having to be watched constantly, but knew it had to be done.

"And it's not like you'll be forced to join Cody and Suzie on a date or anything." Takuya said, causing the two in question to blush brightly, before the brunette continued and said. "You'll still be with us, but on a more secure level."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kari looked her love in the eyes and said. "I know you feel it's your role to be the protector, but just this once, let us protect you."

From the feel of Kari embracing him, the obvious love she was expressing, Davis remained looking at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Alright, Kari." Davis said with a more calm voice, before adding. "But only for you."

As everyone smiled warmly at the scene, Shoutmon cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention as he then said. "Alright then, let's get down to business..."

-Later-

Davis tried to remain focused on his task, though felt slightly annoyed as he looked at the rest of his companions, baring Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon, which consisted of Tai, Agumon, Suzie, Lopmon, Koji, Tommy, Yoshi, Lalamon, Nene, Sparrowmon and BanchoLeomon as they looked around several alleyways in Omni City, having detected DarkGallantmon's energy signature in the last few hours.

'Just a small group they said.' Davis thought to himself with a light growl, especially when they seemed to be keeping an eye on him more than looking for clues to their enemy's whereabouts.

"Easy, Davis, we're just making sure no one tries anything funny while we look." Yoshi said with a caring smile as she noticed the annoyed look on the maroon haired boy's face.

While she admired his courage and dedication, Yoshi also knew that their enemy wasn't like any other, having already taken five of their team out in one way or another, and knew that they had to be more careful than usual.

Meanwhile, back at the DDF command center, the rest of the team watched their friends on the monitors, ready to spring into action if necessary, while Shoutmon wondered if Davis was right and that they were letting DarkGallantmon get to them.

"Don't worry, Davis. At least we still get to spend our time together." Kari told her beloved, moving closer as she whispered with a slyness. "And thensome after we get back home."

"Please don't flirt with him right in front of us." Tai said with a whine, having heard his sister quite clearly, wishing he hadn't.

Letting out a small growl, out of annoyance at his friends overprotectiveness, as well as not finding anything that could help them find DarkGallantmon, Davis got up and began to walk out of the alleyway, with Veemon close by as the others followed him.

However, before he could fully step out into the open street, Davis' sense of danger kicked in, causing him to duck as a hail of bullets missed where his head was, freaking out the others as they rushed towards him.

"Told you you can't aim!" A voice above yelled out, causing Davis and the DDF members to look up and see three Astramon, their guns pointed at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, where two of the Astamon argued with one another as the innocent Digimon below began to run and scatter.

Concerned for Davis, Kari rushed over to check on him, relief filling her to see that other than being a little shaken up from the sudden attack, he was alright, before the brunette turned, glaring at the Astamon.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kari called at the Astamon, anger filling her voice as she questioned the attackers.

"Sorry toots, but we are just following orders." One of the Astamon said in reply, aiming his gun downward as he then said. "Now if you could step out of the way, I have a big payday coming."

"Listen to us. DarkGallantmon is just using you. Whatever he promised you, he won't keep his end of the deal. In fact, after you are no more use to him, he'll just wipe you all out and absorb your Data to feed his power." Koji told the Astamon, trying to reason with the demon Digimon.

"Maybe, or we'll just double cross him at the opportune moment." Another voice said, causing the group to look down to see a Diaboromon, Reapmon, SkullMeramon, two pairs of NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon, and a large group of Troopmon, all looking ready for a fight.

Realizing the mercenaries weren't going to back down, Gatomon and the other Digimon got before their partners, bracing themselves for a fight, while Koji and Tommy took out their D-tectors, ready to Spirit Evolve if needed.

"Kari, let me Digivolve, now!" The feline Digimon said with a hiss as she glared at the two LadyDevimon, feeling her negativity toward fallen angel Digimon kicking in, looking at the duo, who seemed to be smirking at the feline Digimon.

Kari, however, was barely keeping her own rage in check.

These Digimon wanted to harm, wanted to end the most important person in her life, and she would not let them, causing the brunette to harness her power, filling the area with a bright flash of light, alerting the Digi-heroes and DDF in the area to see Kari had just put her Divine Armour on, ready to handle these fools herself, glaring as she saw the Diaboromon quickly prepare for an attack.

"Web Wrecker!" He bellowed, gathering the energy in his chest, before casting it off as a large orange blast.

From Diaboromon's attack, the Digi-heroes expected him to attack Kari or Davis.

However, all were left in surprise and confusion to see the blast fly over their heads, before realizing Diaboromon had purposely thrown his attack above, hitting the building above them, where large chunks of debris began to fall down towards the group.

"Incoming!" Sparrowmon called, quickly scoping Nene upon her back and fleeing, the actions of which were mimicked as the heroes, heroines and Digimon made haste and tried to avoid the debris coming at them.

Kari, however, remained in place, acting fast as she sent out a wave of energy, pushing all her allies away, before forming an energy bubble around her as the debris collapsed on top of her.

"Kari!" Davis cried out as he saw the large pile of debris that landed on the brunette, before he heard her over their comms as she replied. "I'm alright, just a little stuck for the moment."

Relief filling him to know Kari would be ok, the mood changed as the opposing Digimon attacked.

"Quick, while she's trapped, lets get him!" One of the LadyDevimon called out, causing the mercenaries to begin attacking the Digi-heroes, who quickly sprung into action.

Hearing the fighting outside, managing to see glimpses of the combat between her friends, her beloved and their new enemies through some holes, sections of debris that had yet to fall upon the Digidestined of Light and Darkness, Kari began to shake as panic filled her, wanting to get out and save Davis, even though she knew if she wasn't careful, she could cause the entire mass to collapse, while back at the DDF headquarters, witnessing the fight, sensing her concerns, Shoutmon messaged Kari over the comms.

"Kari, calm down, they are doing ok out there." Shoutmon said, trying to keep Kari calmed, but the brunette couldn't help but let her worries consume her, awakening something dark inside of her.

"**_Are you sure he's telling you the truth? He could be lying just to calm you down._**" A familiar voice questioned, one those in the DDF Headquarters also heard, which caused Kari to scan through the darkness, trying to find who or what was speaking to her.

"Show yourself!" Kari then ordered, wanting to know who was there.

"**_For so long, we have watched you... seen your power... felt your fear..._**" The voice said, before a shadow shaped as a head poked out of the darkness, within a few inches of Kari's face, as two red eyes looked into hers'.

"You." Kari then said as she narrowed her eyes at the being before her, while those watching were freaked out as the head began to circle around Kari, moving through the darkness.

"**_It won't be long now... his life will end soon... the Light has abandoned him... only the Darkness can save him... let me help you..._**" The Shadow then said, playing on Kari's fear of losing Davis.

But not taking the bait, knowing that it was using her fear to cause her to do something she would regret, Kari looked at the Shadow and replied. "Help me? You are nothing, a shadow that can't even stand in the light."

"**_Nothing?_**" The Shadow questioned in reply with a small laugh, as though humored by Kari's statement, before pulling its head back into the darkness, where it then stepped out, causing Kari to widen her eyes as she stepped back, while the other Digi-heroes watching looked in shock, watching to see the shadow take form, changing from just the dark head it was to a tall humanoid cast in black armour, with several belts wrapped around the waist and a dark cloak draping its shoulders.

The dark clothing and armour concealing all but its arms, revealing them to be long and pale, filling all with a chill as they stared at the dark entity.

"**_I am more than you know, a messenger sent to correct your misguided concept of the Light, to restore your glory, the glory of the Dark Queen, we will not have it any other way._**" The Shadow then said as it tilted its dark, metallic face close to Kari, who, though scared, rose an eyebrow as she let out with confusion. "We?"

"**_Those of the Dark, who have existed before the Light ever came to be. You are our Chosen, and we will have you back._**" The Shadow then said as it began to raise its right arm, reaching out to grab Kari.

However, before it could, the debris wall behind Kari burst apart, causing the Shadow to let out an unearthly shriek as more light filled the area, causing it to move back, before looking to see LightforceVeedramon glaring down at him, where Gatomon stood upon his shoulder.

"Get away from her." Davis said in a threatening tone through his biomerged form, while behind him, BanchoLeomon and the rest of the Digi-heroes were tying up the remaining mercenaries, who were badly beaten up and unconscious.

Seeing Davis alright caused Kari to let out a relieved sigh, before she too looked back and glared at the Shadow, who took in the fact that it was outnumbered.

"**_This is not the end, that comes soon. We are always watching._**" The Shadow then said, before quickly raising both arms as a blast of darkness shot out of its hands towards Kari, quickly enveloping her as the brunette cried out in pain, before collapsing unconscious on the ground, her armour disappearing in the process.

"Kari!" LightforceVeedramon and Gatomon cried out with great concern in their voices, while looking to see that the Shadow had disappeared in that moment, causing the Biomerged Digimon to revert back to Davis and Veemon, before they and Gatomon quickly rushed over to check on the Digidestined of Light and Darkness.

"Davis, is she alright?" Tai let out with concern as he and the others rushed to check on Kari, where the maroon haired boy checked her.

"She's unconscious, but we can't take any chances, we need to get her back now." Davis informed, kneeling beside Kari's unconscious being and carefully scooping her up into his arms, holding her close in a bridal position.

"What about that... thing, any sign of it?" Shoutmon then asked through the comms, where those present looked around, finding no trace of the shadow creature, or where it could've gone to.

"No. Looks like it's gone, for now." Davis replied through gritted teeth, not liking that there was yet another force threatening them, before he and the others headed back to the DDF Tower.

Returning Kari back to the DDF for proper treatment, the group was unaware that DarkGallantmon was watching them from above on a nearby rooftop, having heard and saw through his senses the conversation Kari had with the mysterious being.

"**Well, this is a strange turn of events, I'll need to keep an eye out for this one.**" DarkGallantmon said to himself, before disappearing in dark mist, leaving the future of the Digital World shrouded in the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning back to the DDF, having set Kari in the hospital section again, the brunette remained in an unconscious state as she lay on the bed, while by her side, Davis, Veemon and Gatomon all looked at Kari with concern.

"Why does this keep happening?" Gatomon asked, her paws trembling as she then questioned. "Why does Kari keep suffering from these dark beings?"

"I really wish I knew." Veemon said, hating to see Kari and Gatomon in such distressed states, before the Digimon of Miracles gently wrapped his arms around Gatomon, pulling her into a hug as he stroked the back of her head and whispered. "But I know it'll be ok. Kari is one of the toughest people I know. She'll pull through this."

Feeling a little better, finding comfort in Veemon's words, Gatomon gave off a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him, holding the Digimon she loved close to her.

While Gatomon felt better, continuing to hold Veemon, Davis, meanwhile, held Kari's hand tightly, feeling angry at DarkGallantmon, at the Shadow and how both tried to harm her, but mostly at himself for his fiance's current predicament.

"I should've moved quicker. If I had just stayed here like everyone wanted, then none of this would've happened. I should've..." Davis said aloud, feeling his anger and self loathing getting the better of him, before Gatomon cut in, breaking her embrace with Veemon and saying. "Davis, this was going to happen eventually, like it or not. Even if you did stay back, those thugs would still come after you in order to release Kari's darkness. You need to know that nobody is to blame but the Shadow."

At Gatomon's words, and looking at the caring expression on her face, Davis nodded, knowing he couldn't spend his time in regret, he needed to be strong, not only for him, but also for Kari.

"But what the heck was that thing anyhow?" Veemon then asked, adding with some worry. "I remember the Shadow Creatures from before, but that one was nothing like them."

"I know what you mean. It seemed to act on its own free will rather than being commanded to do whatever it was told." Davis said in reply, not liking this new foe.

"We were talking about the same thing on the way here." Izzy said behind them, where Davis and the Digimon looked to see practically all their friends, at least those who weren't trapped or being used by their enemy, come into the room, each looking at the unconscious brunette with worry.

"The way it talked though, it seemed like it does follow someone's orders." Koji then added as the group got settled in the room, not only wanting to discuss what this new enemy was, but to be there for Kari when she woke up.

"Those of the Dark, it said. What does that mean?" Tagiru asked in confusion, looking at Gumdramon, who shrugged, not having the faintest clue himself.

"Well, some ancient cultures used to believe that there was some kind of existence before the universe, and had stories of darkness fighting the light, even back before the Digital World even existed. It's possible that this Dark Dimension Kari seems to draw her powers from could be some primordial plane of existence, a source of the myths so to speak." Thomas theorized with a thoughtful look, thinking of the various mythological beings of darkness and wondering if there was some truth to them after all.

"So what does it want with Kari then?!" Tai asked with growing frustration over how these entities continued to manipulate, warp and attack his sibling.

"Based on Thomas' theory, probably to use her to end our worlds, since in most of those myths, these beings see our universe as a mistake and want eternal darkness back." Izzy replied, the words sending a terrible chill down everyone's spines.

"This is starting to sound too coincidental, especially with Kari's nightmare." Gatomon said with worry, while everyone else looked at her, Davis and Veemon with confusion, causing the maroon haired boy to sigh, before explaining to them the nightmare Kari had the night before the Virus created DarkGallantmon and this whole thing started.

He explained how it started with her as the Dark Queen once again, ruling over not just the Digital World, but all five Earths as well, the same being that they heard when she opened the portal against Hecate speaking to her, and the image of the ruined and destroyed world, with the monster Kari supposably becomes in it.

"Ok, a Nightmare like that and all this stuff happening can't just be a coincidence." Takuya said with great concern, each member of the group agreeing with him as they looked at Kari with worry.

Rika, who was just as concerned as her friends, moved to Kari's other side, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's, hoping that she somehow knew that she was alright.

However, before anyone could even blink, they soon found themselves no longer in the hospital room, but in a large meadow, the wind blowing through the grass, as a starry sky loomed overhead.

"Wait, what?! Where are we?!" Kenta asked in alarm and confusion, causing all but three to looked around with worry.

For Davis, Sora and Tai, however, this place was all too familiar, for somehow they had reentered Kari's mindscape.

"Um, guys..." Tommy then said with some fear as he pointed in front of him, causing all to turn and look wide eyed to see the familiar form of the Dark Queen floating nearby, her red eyes narrowing at them.

"Oh, God!" Yolei yelled with fear, the flashes of having been forced to be this being mindless servant returning to her as many in the group looked ready to either run or defend themselves.

"Guys, relax." Davis said, placing a comforting hand on Yolei, before walking towards the dark half of his love, not listening to some of the group protesting and yelling for him to come back.

"Shut up, all of you!" The dark version of Kari yelled with anger, causing the others to immediately quiet down, before she looked at Davis as he moved closer to her.

"It's been a while since I got the chance to speak with you, face to face, Davis." The Dark Kari said as she landed on her feet and walked closer to her love.

"It has been. So where's Light Kari?" Davis then asked as he looked around for Kari's other half, while everyone but Tai and Sora looked confused.

"Repairing the damage that insolent pest caused. We should be up and about in a little while." Dark Kari replied, causing Davis to look at her and ask. "Then that's not why you brought us here, is it?"

"No, it's not. You all had best follow me." The Dark version of Kari said as she turned and began walking, causing Davis to look back at the others, most of whom looked unsure, before he gave them a reassuring nod, causing them all to follow behind him as he followed the Dark Queen.

As the continued to follower the dark half of their friend, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone as the grassy field and night sky faded away, leaving them in complete darkness as they followed Dark Kari, before most stopped in their tracks as they gazed at the sight in front of them, a massive cage, larger than their eyes could see, with large metal bars, and an eerie dark green light inside.

"What is this?" Davis then asked as he moved next to Dark Kari, though a part of him feared he knew exactly what it was.

"Kari's Nightmare, the beast she'll become if the worst were to happen." Dark Kari explained, looking at Davis as she continued. "It used to be small, insignificant, but with the Shadow's attack, as well as a price on someone's head, it's grown more powerful. If anything should happen to you, not even my other half and I will be able to hold it back. It will consume us and Kari, before unleashing it's wrath upon everything."

"It is rage, sorrow, pain, hatred all manifested, it has no conscious, only a desire to kill and destroy. It's power would also act as an anchor, allowing more Shadow Creatures to manifest with no one to control them." Dark Kari finished, with most in the group looking shocked as the realization of how bad things really were hit them.

Kazu, however, wasn't as convinced as the others, moving next to Davis as he looked at the cage with some confusion on his face, before looking at Dark Kari and asking. "You sure you're not over exaggerating things?"

"You're an idiot, you know that? This is serious!" Airu yelled at Kazu, who turned to them and began to reply. "Hey I'm just saying that..."

Unbenounced to everyone, however a long, spine-like tendril moved out of the cage, snaking on the ground, before quickly wrapping around Kazu's ankle as it pulled him to the ground, causing him to start to scream as it quickly began to drag him towards the cage, shocking and filling everyone with fear.

"Kazu!" Davis yelled and he quickly rushed after the screaming Tamer, where he and everyone saw some large and bone-like come out between the cage bar, with some thinking it was a massive scythe, before quickly realizing it was a finger, with its pointed end turning and rushing down, about to impale Kazu once he was close enough.

Diving quickly, Davis pushed Kazu and himself out of the way, rolling to the side as the finger impacted upon the ground they were just stationed, leaving a small crater as it pulled up, causing Davis to let out a sigh, while Kazu was pale and shaking.

"You alright?" Davis asked to see if the Tamer was ok.

"Your girl has issues!" Kazu screamed, his anxiety over what happened getting the better of him, before he and Davis heard a deep growl, causing them to look towards the cage as a pair of glowing red eyes looking down at them, followed by an ear shattering scream of rage, where the entity moved back into the cage and disappeared.

"Now do you get how serious this is?" Dark Kari asked with an annoyed tone as she looked at Kazu, before her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder, causing her to then add. "We're waking up soon. It's time for you all to head back."

But with one final thought, she faced Davis and said with seriousness and concern. "Please, don't die on us."

The next thing everyone knew, they were back in the hospital room, though Kazu was still shaking from what happened, clinging tightly to Guardromon, before they all looked at Kari as they heard her stir.

"Kari, are you alright?" Davis asked as he set his hand on Kari's back and helped the brunette sit up.

"Yeah, just a headache." Kari replied, rubbing the right side of her head, before taking in the scenery and noticing all around her, causing the Digidestined of Light and Darkness to then ask. "What happened?"

The gang all looked at one another, before explaining what had happened after the Shadow attacked her, their theories, and what transpired inside her mind, none liking the possibilities of what might happen.

-Meanwhile-

Deep in the mountain region, another peaceful Digimon village lay in ruin as DarkGallantmon feasted on the Data of his victims, with Jeri using her scythe to cut down the last Sagittarimon that was trying to defend his home, allowing her Master to absorb his Data and grow stronger.

"**It's not enough, I need more! I need more if I'm to take her on!**" DarkGallantmon said with rage as he clenched his fist and slammed it into a ruined wall, causing it to crumble and fall apart.

"**_You desire power I see... but for your own ends... or for something more..?_**" A voice then asked behind him, causing the corrupt knight to turn and see the Shadow standing before him, which made DarkGallantmon go on the defensive.

"**I do desire power, and I'll take it from you!**" DarkGallantmon yelled as Jeri leaped from behind him and brought up her scythe to cut the Shadow down, who merely raised his left index finger in response to Jeri's actions.

Then, much to DarkGallantmon's surprise, Jeri quickly turned and brought her scythe close to his neck, surprised to see his puppet turn on him, before seeing her eyes completely blacked out, showing him who was really controlling her right now.

"**_Puppets are so easy to control... It doesn't matter who made it, but who can pull the strings... But this is unnecessary... I can give you what you seek... and all I ask is for you to do what you want to do..._**" The Shadow then said as he waved his hand, causing Jeri to lower her weapon and move to the side, standing at attention as her eyes returned to the glazed over yellow they were as DarkGallantmon's puppet.

"**What I want to do?**" DarkGallantmon asked in confusion and suspicion.

"**_Kill the boy... or set the girl off... either way... we get what we want..._**" The Shadow replied, extending its hand, as though offering a deal, leaving DarkGallantmon silent, thinking carefully to the offer.

"Don't do it!" Henry called from within DarkGallantmon, where he then told the dark being. "If that darkness is anything like you, it'll betray you after you have finished carrying out its purpose."

"If it's anything like the other shadow creeps, it'll probably rip you in half." Terriermon then added with a small smirk as he imagined DarkGallantmon being thrashed by this thing.

"They say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but evil like you knows that is all a lie. You are putting yourself in danger if you agree to help this thing." Takato stated, hating DarkGallantmon, but he was concerned for what would happen to Jeri if anything befell their jailer.

"**Quiet!**" DarkGallantmon yelled in his mind, before smirking as he looked at the Shadow and said. "**Alright, I'll play your game for now, but deceive me, and you'll regret it.**"

And with that, DarkGallantmon reach up and took the Shadow's hand, expecting a handshake, before the creature gripped his hand tightly as he felt a strange energy surge into his body, causing him to cry out in pain as he felt his energy changing, growing stronger and darker, while the Shadow looked on, looking forward to what was to come.

-Much later-

With Kari making a quick recovery, she and the rest of the DDF wasted no time as they got back to work, leaving the room and letting both Davis and Kari spend some time alone so that they could talk, even Gatomon and Veemon left, unsure what the two were going to say to one another, but they respected their partners and gave them their privacy.

The maroon haired Digidestined sat in silence in his chair as he held Kari's hand, while the brunette sat on the bed, trying to process what she was told.

"I'll stay here next time, if that's what you want. I don't want to push you any further." Davis said as he squeezed Kari's hand lightly, letting her know that he meant it, as long as she was safe.

But Davis was surprised when Kari shook her head, looking into her lover's eyes as she replied. "I can't ask you to do that, I know you won't stay still, not when others are in danger."

"You were right. We can't live in fear of DarkGallantmon or any other threat, that's not who we are. Just promise me you'll be more careful, that's all I ask." Kari finished, knowing that she couldn't stop Davis from being himself, nor did she want him to.

Surprised at first at Kari's words, Davis then smiled and nodded.

"You can count on me, Kari. You know I always keep my word." Davis replied with a caring smile, lightening up Kari's, before moving herself closer to the Digidestined of Miracles.

"I know. And that's one of the qualities that makes you you. One that made me fall for you." The Digidestined of Light and Darkness then said, moving closer to Davis and kissing him, the action of which Davis gladly returned, leaving both feeling the warmth of their kiss and their love, feeling as though it had been forever since they last had the time to express their affection.

However, the moment was ruined when a loud sound filled the entire building, one the pair recognized as Kari leaped out of the bed, with the pair rushing to the control room.

The alarms in the DDF command room began blaring, causing the Digi-heroes to rush in to see what the commotion was about, where Miki looked over at them from her console and said. "It's DarkGallantmon, we've picked up his energy signature, and it looks like he's heading straight for Omni City!"

"Wait, what? He's never attacked the city directly, what is he doing?" Matt asked with worry, wondering what trick the corrupt Digimon had for them now.

"No clue, but we can't take any chances, we need to take him out one way or another." Tai replied, where Agumon looked at the brunette, agreeing with him, both knowing that if they didn't stop the corrupt Digimon now then things would only get worse.

"Then we should meet him outside the city before he can cause any harm." Shoutmon said as he got off his chair and moved next to Mikey, who nodded down at his partner in agreement, drawing out his Fusion Loader and preparing for battle.

"Let's finish this. One way or another, we're going to save Takato and the others." Takuya then added as he and the other Legendary Warriors brought out their D-Tectors showing they too were ready to fight.

The group were in agreement as they headed out, unaware of the full scope of the danger approaching them.

-Moments later-

Most of the group had changed into their highest forms, while Rika changed into her Sakuyamon-like form, still getting used to her new body, but feeling the power that came with it dedicated her in saving her friends.

Meanwhile, Kari sat on top of Nefertimon and Davis on the shoulder of ExVeemon, hoping to stay back unless needed in this fight.

The group was tense as they saw a figure approach at high speeds, quickly realizing it was Jeri, as the mind controlled Tamer landed on her feet, looking at her friends with a blank expression.

The heroes then looked around, wondering where DarkGallantmon was, before Tagiru glared at the corrupt brunette and questioned. "So where's DarkGallantmon? Did he chicken out and send you to do his dirty work again?"

"If the real you can hear us Jeri, we're sorry but we have to stop you." Suzie declared, keeping her D-Power ready, waiting to see how Jeri would react so she could properly counter with Antylamon and her array of various Digimon Cards.

It was then that something massive landed behind Jeri, causing a shockwave of dust to shoot out, blinding the heroes for a moment, before their eyes widened at the sight before them.

While Jeri remained in place, her dark smile never leaving her face, behind her towered a behemoth, shocking all at the sight of the massive dark scaled dragon that had landed behind the brainwashed brunette, it's skin cracked in areas, showing the dark red energy pulsing through it's being.

Fear filling all as they stared at the dragon, looking to see as they stared at it with fear, it stared back with amusement in its amber coloured eyes.

"**I don't need my puppet to do all my dirty work anymore.**" The creature said in DarkGallantmon's voice, shocking the heroes as it then added with amusement. "**Now who's the chicken?**"

Shocked at his drastic transformation, but needing answers, Davis asked. "What gives? How'd you turn into that thing?"

"Did you chow down on more innocent Digimon behind our backs?" Beetlemon added through their fear.

"**That, but that power was nothing when compared to the gift I received from a mutual acquaintance.**" DarkGallantmon replied, causing the Digi-heroes to realize who, or what he meant, worrying them more that their enemies were now working together.

"**And now, Die!**" The warped dragon yelled with a roar, opening his mouth as a blast of red negative energy was released, devastating the area as it tore through and headed for the heroes and heroines, causing them to quickly scatter and avoid the attack.

"Spirit Strike!" Rika yelled as she too showed her power, summoning the four fox spirits Sakuyamon could depend upon, where all four shot out to attack DarkGallantmon.

However, shock filled Rika as the foxes seemed to merely bounce off of his corrupt skin, leaving him unharmed.

Amused by Rika's attack, DarkGallantmon asked with a mocking voice. "**Is that all you can do?**"

"Far from it!" Omnimon Alter-S called back, jumping up and alongside EmperorGreymon ShineGreymon: BM, Shoutmon X7 and Arrestredramon: Superior Mode, each letting their attacks off at their enemy.

"Grey Cannon!"

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Seven Victories!"

"Blazing Prism!"

With each of the lead Digimon casting off their attacks, combining their power against DarkGallantmon, all five Digimon gave out loud cries, giving it their all in their attacks against the twisted form that DarkGallantmon had become, engulfing DarkGallantmon in a mighty blast.

However, once the smoke cleared, the heroes looked in shock to see the large dragon still unharmed as he laughed wickedly.

"**Too easy. Now have a taste of what real power is supposed to feel like!**" DarkGallantmon yelled as he spread his wings, causing two red spheres of energy to appear between them, before dark red lighting shot out all over the place, causing the heroes to quickly move out of the way of the attack.

The corrupt dragon then lunged forward, bringing his right claw up as he swung it at ShineGreymon, who was sent flying back from the impact, before DarkGallantmon swung his tail, hitting Shoutmon X7 and knocking him down as well.

"Guys, hold on we'll..." Rafflesimon tried to call out, only for her to quickly move out of the way as Jeri appeared before her, swinging her scythe to try and cut the Biomerged form of Mimi and Palmon in half.

"**Don't think I'd let my puppet miss out on the fun.**" DarkGallantmon said, gaining a dark smile as he watched Jeri continue her assault, attacking with no mercy, swinging her scythe around and trying to slice Rafflesimon in half, causing the Digimon of Sincerity to groan in frustration as she was forced back.

The mind controlled Tamer then moved towards Kenta, who quickly ducked out of the way of her scythe, before Jeri was forced to jump back as Justimon and Antylamon shot down, trying to grab her.

While they knew she was their enemy, there was still a part of them that just couldn't bring themselves to harming the brunette.

However, Jeri didn't express the same emotions as she rushed at Justimon and swung her scythe from the side, trying to cut Justimons head off, but found him using his mechanical arm to fend her off, groaning at the pressure forced upon him.

Meanwhile, Vikemon and HerculesKabuterimon tried to rush at DarkGallantmon, trying to see if there were any points of weakness they could exploit in order to defeat their foe.

But like their friends, the massive dark dragon took both down with ease, using his wings to smack the two away and leaving the Digimon in great pain.

Watching the fighting, feeling frustrated that she couldn't do more, that her power wasn't enough, Rika looked over at Davis, Kari and their partners, seeing Davis now on the ground next to ExVeemon, and knew that her two friends would soon leap into action, something she did not want in the even something might happen.

'What do I do? I can't let them rush in. They could get hurt... or worse, especially with what we learnt. But I can't seem to be able to do anything. I need to do something, I need...' Rika thought to herself in frustration, before a memory returned to her, one involving a conversation she had with Renamon a long time ago.

-Flashback-

Returning home after rescuing Calumon from the Digital World, and after her mother had expressed her obvious worry for her daughter, Rika wanted just a little time to herself, where the redhead tried to relax in her family's garden, resting herself against a tree, her eyes closed as she was left thinking of all she had been through and what could be coming after them.

'First we had the Devas to deal with but now we have to deal with this D-Reaper thing.' Rika thought, trying to clear her head, but found she was too stressed as to what was in store for her and her friends.

Sighing, Rika then asked aloud. "Why can't we ever catch a break?"

"Rika? Are you alright?" Renamon then asked, her voice causing Rika to look up and see her partner sitting on one of the tree branches and looking back down at her.

Looking at Renamon for a moment, Rika then asked. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Renamon asked in reply, unclear to her Tamer's question.

"How are you able to be so relaxed when you know there is such danger coming for everyone we care about?" Rika replied, deepinging her question and the emotions that came with it.

"Because I have you." Renamon replied, jumping down beside Rika and saying. "I know that alone, we could never stand a chance against the D-Reaper, but being part of a team gives me faith. The strength of you, of our friends, that is what keeps me going."

Remaining by Rika's side, Renamon then flashed a small smile.

"I believe in myself because I believe in you." The vixen then said, her words surprising to Rika, before Rika couldn't help but smile back, feeling a little better after Renamon's pep talk.

-Flashback end-

'Renamon...' Rika thought with a smile, remembering the conversation from both sides, feeling the emotions, the care, the honesty of both sides as she closed her eyes and felt something inside her, as though a part of Renamon was reaching out to her, causing her body to gain a bright blue glow to it.

This, of course, got everyone's attention as even DarkGallantmon looked over at the redhead with confusion as the light enveloped her, before breaking, causing everyone to look at Rika with surprise at the change in the Tamer's appearance.

While Rika retained her Sakuyamon-like armour, there were various changes to the outfit, where the golden shine of her armour had changed to a platinum.

On her shoulders were platinum pads that looked like foxes heads, with long white cloths coming out of their mouths, both cast in ancient golden writing.

Her spear had also changed, with the top now looking like a pair of foxes dancing around a blue orb, changing from a spear to a staff.

A long white cape wrapped around her with a hood, with the cloak held in place around her neck with a golden amulet.

And while Rika's face was completely covered by a white fox mask, it now revealed her amethyst eyes, revealing the renewed determination within the Tamer.

With her transformation, the Digi-heroes looked at the new form of their friend in shock and surprise, with Izzy wishing he had brought his laptop to record the data on this new form Rika had teken.

DarkGallantmon, however, wasn't as impressed as he stared down Rika and declared with a laugh. "**Is that supposed to scare me? You are nothing but an insect. Your power is nothing when compared to mine.**"

"**Kill her, my puppet!**" DarkGallantmon then called out, causing Jeri to draw her attention away from Justimon and Antylamon, rush towards Rika, her scythe drawn as she prepared to cut her former friend down.

However, much to everyone's shock, Rika moved forward, faster than anyone could see, and placed her left hand on Jeri's cheek as it glowed with the same bright blue light, which quickly enveloped Jeri as well.

When it dissipated, Jeri's scythe, her outfit, and even the red eye mark on her forehead were gone, leaving her back in her DDF outfit, where the brunette blinked her eyes, before screaming, the living nightmare she had been in for the past day over as Rika embraced her, letting her sob on her shoulder.

But at seeing Jeri breaking down, feeling he could no longer command her, DarkGallantmon demanded answers.

"**What have you done?!**" He yelled in rage, shocked to see his hold on Jeri broken so easily.

"I have freed Jeri's mind. She is no longer your puppet, and you should fear me." Rika replied as Suzie and Kenta rushed over, both helping Jeri as she continued to sob, while Rika glared at her enemy, ready to fight, to pay him back for all the horrible things he had done, and for what he had made Jeri do.

DarkGallantmon unconsciously took a step back from hearing this, for if she could break Jeri free from his power, than she might be able to harm him as well.

"Way to go Rika, that was..." Davis started to say excitedly, not only amazed at Rika's new form, but also at her new abilities.

However, before he could say anymore, Davis let out a cry of agony as pain shot through his body, causing everyone to look in his direction in shock to see the Shadow behind him, its fiendish hand on Davis' back, where dark electricity coursed through the Digidestined's body.

"Davis!" Kari screamed, especially when she saw the Shadow throw Davis' lifeless body to the side, before stepping back into the shadows and vanishing.

"**Looks like your boyfriend couldn't keep his promise**." DarkGallantmon mocked, hoping Kari would lose control and allow herself to fall into despair, before he brought up his two front claws and slammed them into the ground, sending out a shockwave of dark energy that sent the other heroes flying back, where the corrupt dragon took off, laughing as he waited for the carnage to begin.

All the while, remaining around the destruction, Kari remained still, shaking with tears in her eyes as she looked at where Davis lay, feeling herself slowly breaking down, and hearing dark whispers telling her to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

'_He's gone... you're all alone now...'_

_'__Let go... let your pain out...'_

_'__The world let him die... let it die with him...'_

Kari felt herself slowly nodding with the whispers before she realized someone was shaking her shoulders, looking up with dull eyes to see Rika, who had taken her mask and hood off, shaking her as she yelled at her.

"Kari! Kari, listen to me! He's alive, Davis is alive and he needs you, snap out of it!" Rika yelled with growing concern, especially seeing the dark green aura that was starting to surround Kari's being.

"Davis... is alive...?" Kari asked in a dull voice, as though some part of her didn't believe it, but seeing the sincerity in the redhead's eyes, Kari's returned to normal as tears started to form, causing her to ask with more energy. "He's alive?!"

At Kari's question and the small hope expressing her face, Rika nodded.

"Yes, but whatever the Shadow did to you earlier it also did it to him. We need your help if we are going to get Davis back." The redhead said, grabbing the brunette by the hand as she lead her towards the others, who either stood or knelt by Davis' unconscious form, with Joe checking his vitals.

"He's ok, other than being unconscious like you were." Joe said as he quickly moved to the side, allowing Kari to kneel next to Davis, moving her hand over his chest as it glowed with her power, causing her to let out a small sob of joy to feel that he was indeed still alive.

Kari then brought her hand over his head, feeling what was wrong, before she looked at the others and said. "His mind is split into two sides, light and darkness, similar to what I experienced."

"So you're saying there is now a light and a dark Davis inside there?" Zoe asked, looking at Davis with worry.

"I know Davis can get competitive, but I just can't imagine what a dark him would be like." Yolei commented, part of her afraid to find out, namely thinking the darkness would be holding a great grudge against her for how she used to argue with him.

Kari, however, knew exactly what that would be like as she remembered her dream, seeing the red, almost predatorial eyes from her love as he wore dark armour.

"I can send some of you into his mind, like Hecate did for me, but I can't follow, I need to monitor your connection." Kari then said as the others looked at one another.

"Some of us need to remain here in case DarkGallantmon or the Shadow come back to finish the job." Shoutmon said, knowing that they would be at a disadvantage if they left Kari by herself.

"I'll go." Rika said first, causing everyone to look at her as she then added. "Out of any of us I can protect us the best in there if anything goes wrong."

"And you can count me in." Veemon said, remaining by Davis' side, where the Digimon of Courage and Friendship stated. "Davis is my partner and my best friend. I know if anything happened to me, he'd put it all on the line to make sure I was okay."

"And you can count on us." Ken spoke up, speaking for himself and for Wormmon.

"When I was influenced by the Dark Spore, Davis continued to believe in me, he continued to see the good inside of me. Now I can finally repay him for his trust." The Digidestined of Kindness said, causing Wormmon to nod in agreement, ignoring his fear and placing his trust in his partner and their friends.

"I... I'll go too..." Yolei then said with some hesitation in her voice, before adding. "I know Davis and I used to have our differences, and I don't know what to expect in there, but he is my friend, and I know if I was in his position he'd do the same for me."

"I'll come too, not just for backup, but because Davis helped our groups come together." Koji then added, wanting to help out the person he considered a good friend.

"I'll go as well. Maybe we can find a solution to this without resorting to violence." Mikey said with a smile, causing Shoutmon to nod, knowing that he would be going as well, as he wouldn't let his best friend go on something so dangerous alone.

And as much as Shoutmon had matured, there was still part of him that seeked adventure.

"The rest of us will wait here and keep watch." Tai said in reply, hoping that everything would be ok, and that his future brother-in law would be safe.

"Thank you." Rika said with a small smile and a fair respect in her voice, before looking at Kari and asking. "So what do we do to get inside Davis' head?"

"Find both of them and get them to not fight, but to work together." Kari replied, motioning those who volunteered to get near her as she then instructed. "Put your hands on my back and close your eyes."

Doing as they were told, Rika and the others all managed to set a hand on Kari's being, where the brunette then closed her eyes herself and focused, feeling herself and her friends start to link with Davis' subconscious.

The next think the group knew were two things; One, they were in what looked like a dark maze, and two, that they were all separated.

"Not good. Before I do anything, I've got to find the others first." Mikey said as he quickly rushed down the hallways, looking for the rest of the group.

Koji, meanwhile, quickly changed into Lobomon, using his Beo Sabers for light as he quickly moved through the hallways looking for signs of the others, as well as the two halves of Davis.

Rika found herself alone, but found she was not completely lost.

Tapping into her senses, she could detect the locations of the others, causing her to instinctively follow, while remaining cautious, unsure what lurked within Davis' mind as she sensed other things as well.

While the others all began their own searches, trying to regroup, Yolei, meanwhile, walked down the hallways trying to keep calm, though inside she was panicking.

"It's alright, Yolei, it's alright. The others are around here and hey, I might run into light Davis." The purple haired girl told herself to keep calm, before letting out a yelp as she saw something move out of the corner of her eyes, quickly turning to find nothing there.

'Great Yolei, you're jumping at shadows.' The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity thought to herself with a scowl as she turned, only to stop dead in her tracks as she felt a hand close lightly around her throat as she gazed into two menacing red eyes.

"Hello Yolei, so nice of you to visit." The almost mirror image of Davis said as her smirk, keeping her in his grip as she looked at his appearance, noticing that, other than the red glint in his eyes and wicked smirk she normally would not see on her friend, the dark armour that he wore, looking more regal during his time under Kari's control and acting ash her champion.

"Davis!" Yolei let out with a mix of happy surprise and fear, before saying. "We... we came looking for you. We want to help you."

"Really now?" The Dark Davis asked with some interest, while Yolei felt a sense of danger filled her as she then asked. "You're... You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Kill you? Of course not." The Dark Davis replied with a small reassurance in his voice, causing Yolei to let out a sigh of relief, before he then added in a dark tone. "That would be too quick, too painless, and I want this to last."

He then brought up his right hand as a black blade appeared in it, filling Yolei with fear as he then said. "Now, shall we begin."

As the Dark Davis brought the blade up, however, a hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to let out a frustrated growl as he looked over and saw his light half, who looked back at him with a glare.

"No. Yolei might have annoyed us in the past, but she is our friend. We have to look past the past and remember who our real enemy is." the Light Davis said, causing the Dark half to growl as he then said back. "After all the crap she put us through!? She has this coming."

Yolei then felt herself dropped as the two sides of Davis began to confront each other, causing Yolei to quickly scurry back to the wall, painting with fear, before getting a better idea of the other half of Davis.

Looking at the Light Davis, Yolei saw that beyond the seriousness and caring expression on his face, his nobility and selflessness reflected off on his appearance, where the light side to the Digidestined was cast in a gold coated armour, with the crest of Miracles cast on his chest piece.

"Enough, what do you expect to gain from hurting her? She came to help us, along with the others." The Light Davis said as he looked to the side, seeing the rest of those that came rushing in, with Ken and Wormmon helping yolei up as everyone gazed at the two versions of Davis.

"Ok, and I thought seeing the two Karis was weird." Shoutmon said mostly to himself, though Veemon and Wormmon had to agree.

At seeing the others arriving, Light Davis smiled, but knew he had to do one thing before making his introduction.

"I apologize for my less rational side. I hope you can forgive me." The Light Davis said, not only kneeling before Yolei, but also taking her hand and gently kissing it, leaving her and the others stunned at the actions they had just witnessed.

'Why couldn't he be more like this years ago?!' Yolei thought in her head with a blush on her face, thinking she could have easily fallen for Davis if he acted like this.

"It...it's alright... Nobody is perfect..." Yolei finally managed to say, still blushing and surprised at the chivalry that the light side to Davis was expressing, finding that there was actually a small part that was attracted to this side, now understanding why Kari loved him so much.

Rika, meanwhile, quickly shook her head of the more erotic thoughts as this was one of the sides she liked the best of Davis, unable to shake the thought of him doing all he could to satisfy her needs.

"Will you stop groveling? It's pathetic." The Dark Davis then said with an eye roll as he glared at his other half, pointing to Yolei and saying with an annoyed tone. "I can understand apologizing when it's your fault, but when it's to her, are you crazy!?"

'And there's the part of Davis I hated.' Yolei then thought, glaring at the dark half of her friend, causing her to then ask. "Is there a way we can remove the Dark Davis and just keep the Light side? I think it would be a greater improvement to him in the long run."

"You can't have one without the other, genius." The Dark Davis replied with a smirk, causing Yolei to sigh a little.

"Alright, we didn't come here for you two to argue about Yolei, we came here to help you, so lay off." Rika said as she glared at both sides to Davis, which caused the Light side to take to a more calmed state, while the Dark Davis smirked as he eyed Rika.

"How about I lay off if I can lay on top? You were sure eager enough last night." Dark Davis replied with a smirk, causing the others to look over at Rika, seeing her mouth gaping, her eyes widened and her cheeks matching her hair colour.

'Too much info!' Yolei yelled in her head, not wanting to even think about what the Dark Davis was implying, trying to push the unwanted image of a strong, muscular, chivarious Davis making love to her.

Koji, having had enough, brought up his Beo Sabers and pointed them at Dark Davis, where he said. "Enough. We don't want to fight or cause trouble, we just want to help put you guys back together."

"Well you might want to worry about them first." Dark Davis then said as he pointed behind Lobomon, causing him to turn and quickly shield himself as a large black blade came crashing down, before his eyes, along with Rika, Yolei and Veemon's eyes to widen in shock to see three of the hooded guard-like Shadow Creatures, which they remembered Davis destroying during the last battle when Kari was the Dark Queen.

"Not them again!" Yolei and Veemon yelled, just as Lobomon pushed them back, the three circling around him as they prepared to strike.

"I thought there were six of them, where are the other three?" Wormmon asked in confusion, before the groups eyes widened and looked at Veemon, who blinked a few times before paling, realizing that they were still residing inside of him.

Worried, Veemon asked. "Does this mean you have to go into my head and stop the dark me before he gets out of control?"

"No, they just reside here after we absorbed them. They're mostly harmless... Well to us they are." The Dark Davis replied with a smirk as he watched the three walk closer and closer to Lobomon.

However, before they could get any closer, three massive blue spirit foxes lunged at them, catching the creatures off guard as they were slammed into the wall, causing the others to look at Rika, who narrowed her eyes as she growled.

"She really is a feisty one, isn't she?" The Dark Davis asked with a smirk as he looked over to his light half, who shook his head in disappointment, while Rika did her best to push back the blush on her cheeks.

"Enough already." Light Davis then said as he rose his hand, causing a bright light to appear, where the shadow creatures dissolved into the shadows, retreating from the light, while causing Dark Davis to roll his eyes, seeing his fun now over.

"I had them." Dark Davis stated, glaring at his Light Half and confronting him. "Why did you have to ruin my fun and step in?"

"Because we are better than this, and we've spent the past few years proving it." Light Davis replied, glaring as he saw his Dark Half continue to grip the sword in his hand tightly.

"As much as I hate you, you are right." Dark Davis said with frustration, remembering the various fights he, Veemon and his friends had been part of to ensure their worlds didn't fall into ruin.

It was then that Mikey stepped forward, though Shoutmon looked ready to jump in in the event of danger, before the Red General looked at the two halves of his friend and said. "Please, we need you guys to stop fighting and work together, Kari is worried sick and needs you."

At the mention of the brunette's name, both Davis' looked at Mikey, both expressing worry.

"What is it? What is wrong with Kari?" Light Davis asked with a fair concern in his voice.

"Did any of you hurt her?" Dark Davis then followed up, clenching his hands and glaring at the others that filled the domain.

"No you idiot, she thought you were dead!" Yolei yelled at the Dark Davis, before quickly covering her mouth as she saw him glare at her, still afraid of what he wanted to do to her.

"She's in pain right now, she almost lost it after thinking you were gone, and you both know what that means. Please, come back together for her, she needs you right now, she needs the man she loves." Rika then said, hoping to put an end to this and for everyone to go back, as well as prevent the Dark Davis from saying anything else that might embarrass her.

Looking at Rika, Light Davis gave a small sigh, the image of Kari coming to his mind as he set his hand on his chest and told the others. "Kari means the world to me, and if my actions caused her pain, then I can be the one to fix these mistakes."

"Hey, don't think you're going to be the hero here." Dark Davis said, glaring at the Light side to him.

"If anybody's saving Kari, it's me." He then declared, which the others knew was his own way of saying he would cooperate.

'Some things don't change, I guess, or at least don't show on the surface anymore.' Ken, Yolei, Veemon and Wormmon thought together, remembering the competitive nature Davis use to show when TK was around Kari.

With that said, the Light Davis extended his hand towards his dark half, who let out a reluctant sigh and took it, before there was a blinding light consuming the area.

Back in the waking world, Rika, Koji, Ken, Yolei, Mikey and the Digimon blinked as they returned to their bodies, removing their hands from Kari's back as they heard Davis give off a groan, slowly opening his eyes as he sat up.

"What happ...?" Davis started to ask, before he felt a pair of arms quickly wrap around him, widening his eyes as Kari embraced him, tears running down her eyes as she held him close, resting her head on his chest.

"Davis... oh, thank God... I thought I lost you... I..." Kari sobbed into his chest, where the maroon haired Digidestined quickly wrapped his arms around her, patting her back reassuringly as he whispered to her. "It's alright, I'm ok."

"What happened? I remember Rika freeing Jeri from that creep, then nothing." Davis had to ask as he looked around at the others, wanting answers as to why Kari was so upset.

"After Rika used her new power to free Jeri, that Shadow attacked you. It pumped your body full of dark energy and made you blackout, we thought you were a goner for a minute there." Veemon told his partner, his own concern filling his tone, where he looked at Davis and saw his eyes widen, realizing now why Kari was so upset, holding her closer and telling her that he was ok.

Smiling at the pair, Rika placed her hand on Kari's shoulder, trying to show comfort to her friend, before her eyes narrowed as her new senses kicked in.

'What am I sensing? It's like another life in Kari...Wait...holy...!' The redhead thought as her eyes widened in realization, before she gently shook Kari's shoulder, getting her attention as she said. "Why don't we let Joe make sure Davis is ok. I need to talk to you about something."

Confused at Rika's sudden suggestion, Kari nodded in agreement as she got up, while Joe, who had just finished checking on Jeri to make sure she was alright, leaving her in Suzie, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo's care, moved to check on Davis as the two girls moved off to the side and out of hearing distance.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, not too sure what had gotten into Rika all of a sudden.

"You know I have Sakuyamon's senses now right? That I can sense life energy and all that?" Rika asked, getting a confused nod from Kari, who didn't know where this was going.

"Well... I'm not sure how else to say this, so I'm going to be blunt. Kari, you're pregnant." Rika then said to the brunette, who looked at her friend in shock.

"What?! I'm not..." Kari started to argue, before realizing that Rika was serious, causing the brunette's eyes to widen as she placed her hand on her stomach and asked. "I'm... I'm really pregnant...?"

Nodding her head in reply with bright smile, Rika then looked over to see Davis standing up as the others talked to him, where she then said. "I'll go ask him to come over."

The redhead then went over to the group and whispered something into Davis' ear, causing him to look over at Kari with concern, before he went over to talk to her, leaving Rika remaining with the rest of the group as they watched the pair talk, noticing Kari and Davis' confused expression, before they saw Davis' face go to shock, then complete joy as he quickly lifted Kari into the air, swirling her in his arms, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"What was all that about?" Mimi asked with confusion.

"She just told him he's going to be a dad, that's all." Rika replied with a smirk, causing almost everyone to look at her in shock as they yelled. "What?!"

The group then heard a loud thud, looking behind them to see Tai passed out, his mind unable to process that his little sister was pregnant and that he was going to be an uncle.

While the news had mixed feelings for the group, it was then that Shoutmon heard a beeping on the coms, where Miki quickly said through the communication. "Sir, we've spotted DarkGallantmon again, he's rampaging throughout the more populated areas of the Digital World, absorbing whatever he can find."

"Then we need to stop him, once and for all." Davis said as he and Kari quickly returned to the group, determined to end this threat once and for all.

"But what about Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon?" Jeri asked with concern, still not wanting to lose her love and her friends, wanting to save them as she was.

"We will save them, Jeri. I promise." Rika said in reply with a confident smile, before putting her hood and fox mask back on, where she and the other heroes then set out, ready to fight, save their friends, and take DarkGallantmon down once and for all, not only for the Digital World's future, but their future as well.


	7. Chapter 7

In a smaller city not far from Omni City, the sounds of screaming could be heard as Digimon ran through the streets, their cries only deafened by the ear splitting roar of DarkGallantmon as he flew overhead, unleashing dark energies as he destroyed all in his path, absorbing the Data in the process.

"**Yes! Run, flee, there is nowhere to hide from me!**" DarkGallantmon declared with a wicked laugh as he continued his rampage, while inside of him, Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon were yelling at their jailer.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Takato cried out, hating to see, hear and even feel the pain of the fallen Digimon.

"You'd better stop, or our friends will make you sorry!" Guilmon then added with a growl, knowing in his heart that their friends were on the way.

"**Fools, they are probably being slaughtered by the girl, raging over her dead boyfriend; they will not be coming to stop me!**" DarkGallantmon replied with a laugh, feeling like he had free reign to do as he pleased.

"If that were true, wouldn't you have sensed Kari going out of control?" Henry asked in reply as he smirked, sensing that the doubt started to creep into the corrupt being mind as he realized that Henry might be right.

"**No that... He died, I saw it!**" DarkGallantmon yelled back in reply, only to growl as he heard Terriermon snicker in reply.

"Looks like you're the one who's going to feel the pain, and very soon." The rabbit Digimon then added with a smirk, to which DarkGallantmon was about to retort, only for his eyes to widen as he sensed something behind him, causing him to turn and indeed see the Digi-heroes, including HiMastemon and LightforceVeedramon, heading straight for him.

"**No, No! You're supposed to be dead!**" DarkGallantmon roared as he turned and glared at LightforceVeedramon, spreading his wings out as he prepared to fight the Heroes.

"Sometimes life can disappoint you." LightforceVeedramon said in reply, where he, Omnimon, Shoutmon X7, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon: BM, HiMastemon and Rika circled DarkGallantmon, each aiming to attack the corrupt dragon.

And while they weren't as powerful, supporting their friends and keeping range were Valkyrimon, Seraphimon, Dominimon, Gyphonmon, Raffaismon, HerculesKabuterimon, HiAndromon, Vikemon, GrandisKwagamon, Beelzemon: BM, Justimon, Antylamon , MarineAngemon, MirageGaogamon: BM, Rosemon: BM, Ravemon: BM, Tuwarmon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Arresterdramon: SM, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon remained close by, both to help their friends fight, as well as help evacuate the Digimon from the area.

"Eternal Strike!"

"Victory Blast!"

"Grey Cannon!"

"Double Flare Blaster!"

"Heaven's Thunder!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

As the six Digimon declared their attacks, Rika lifted her staff in the air, causing energy to start to flow to the top, before pointing it at DarkGallantmon, firing a blast of energy that joined the other attacks in their assault on the corrupt being.

However, DarkGallantmon quickly countered by wrapping his wings around himself, gathering red energy in them, before pushing his wings back out with a mighty roar, the shockwave of energy canceling out the attacks as it pushed the heroes back.

"**That's it, no more games, no more holding back! This time I'll kill you all!**" DarkGallantmon declared with a roar as the two red spheres appeared around him, firing bolts of red lighting form off of his body, while he cast off a fiery onslaught from his mouth, causing the heroes to quickly dodge and move out of the way of the series of deadly attacks.

"This guy doesn't hold back." Kenta commented as he remained crouched down, afraid of the power of DarkGallantmon.

"Then we'll just have to give it our all as well." MarineAngemon said in reply, his sentence and the determination within it a surprise to Kenta, who watched on as his partner then charged at DarkGallantmon, joined by HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon, HiAndromon, Valkyrimon, Dominimon, Raffaismon and Rosemon: BM as they unleashed their own attacks.

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Excalibur's Might!"

"Ballet Gun!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The attacks all shot at DarkGallantmon, causing a huge explosion, only for the dark dragon to shoot out of the dust cloud unharmed, quickly swinging his tail and knocking the Digimon back, sending them all crashing around the area and leaving a fair amount of damage to their beings.

"**None of you can touch me, I am the inevitable!**" DarkGallantmon roared with a dark laugh, the power he now wielded getting to him.

Rika growled as she looked at the dark dragon, trying to figure out how they could stop him, before looking over at those who couldn't fight, watching from the side as her eyes landed on Jeri, causing an idea to form in the redhead's mind.

"Guys, keep him busy!" Rika said through her comm, before flying off towards the dragon.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Veemon yelled through the Biomerged form of LightforceVeedramon as the knight Digimon dodged a claw swipe from the corrupt being.

"Just trust me." Rika said back, continuing to move in closer to the dark form that was DarkGallantmon, leaving many unsure what Rika had in mind, but trusted her judgement and acted.

Starting off, Tagiru looked at Arresterdramon and grinned.

"Let's show this oversized jerk what real Superstars can do." The brunette said with a continued confidence and determination, which Arresterdramon reflected with a nod and clenching his claws, ready to fight.

But before jumping into battle, Tagiru withdrew his Fusion Loader, calling upon its power to boost Arresterdramon's strength.

"Digi-Fuse!" Tagiru called, calling upon FlameWizardmon's power, releasing a surge of flame to shoot from his Fusion Loader as the blazing Digimon made his appearance.

"Arresterdramon!"

"FlameWizardmon!"

"Digi-Fuse!" Both Digimon announced as one, combining their strength into one form, with Arresterdramon harnessing FlameWizardmon's power, causing all the components of his armour to gain a red hue, a giant staff in the shape of a matchstick to fill his hands, while his being surged with an undying flame of determination, where he then bellowed with might. "BurningArresterdramon!"

At seeing the new Digi-Fusion of Arresterdramon, it also rekindled the determination in some of the other heroes and their Digimon, causing many to leap into action once more as Shoutmon X7, Omnimon Alter-S, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon, Ravemon, Tuwarmon, Cho-Hakkaimon and Justimon all leaped into action, unleashing their attacks on DarkGallantmon in the attempt to keep him occupied, while HiMastemon and LightforceVeedramon made sure that he wouldn't notice Rika.

"Inferno Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon called, casting the matchstick alight as he charged at DarkGallantmon, spinning his being around and casting his form in the flame, where he then slammed himself into the twisted Digimon.

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun. Hard-Swung Homerun!" Cho-Hakkaimon let out, jumping up and bringing out her hammer, slamming it as hard as she could into DarkGallantmon, causing Airu to cheer her partner on from the sidelines.

"**Maggots!**" DarkGallantmon yelled as he tried to swipe his claw at Arresterdramon and Cho-Hakkaimon, who quickly moved out of the way as the others came in to strike.

"Fusion Flamethrower!" Shoutmon X7 yelled, releasing a stream of flame from his mic, feeling all the Digimon that constructed his Digi-Fusion putting it all within the attack.

"Grey Cannon!" Onmimon Alter-S followed up, gathering plasma energy in the BlitzGreymon head and casting it off as a mighty attack.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon then let out, switching the ZERO-ARMS blade to its cannon form and casting out a powerful stream of thunder, purposely missing DarkGallantmon's being as to fill the sky with its power, which then rained down with an ever greater force.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon: BM called with might, gathering all the flame from within his wings and his shield, adding that power to his blade, which he then brought down as a great flaming slash.

"Mourning Dance!" Ravemon: BM announced, moving in close, striking at the wicked Digimon's face, unleashing a barrage of swift claw slashes.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon declared, gathering electric energy in his Blitz arm and throwing it at the dark Digimon.

As the attacks kept hitting him, DarkGallantmon felt more and more enraged, more annoyed by the attacks that continued to make contact with his being and continued to try and strike his enemies with his claws, tail, and his dark energy as they constantly moved around him.

"**Hold still, worms! Can't you see that you are destined to fall before me, you wretched...!**" DarkGallantmon cried out, before he felt something strange moving through his body, looking down to see Rika near his chest, both hands glowing brightly as she focused.

-Inside DarkGallantmon's mind-

"Um... are you guys seeing this, or am I losing it?" Terriermon asked as Henry, Takato and Guilmon looked in the rabbit's direction, seeing bright light forming in their dark prison.

"I'm seeing it, too. But it could be a trap." Henry pointed out, not too sure what to make of it.

"No, this... this feels familiar. We need to go towards it." Takato replied with determination, getting nods from the other three as they quickly made their way towards the light.

-Digital World-

A second later, DarkGallantmon let out a loud scream of pain as his back exploded, a bright light shooting out of it before, much to the shock and joy of the others, especially Jeri and Suzie, they saw both Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and MegaGargomon emerge from the opening, flying quickly towards their allies as the massive form of their former jailer crashed into the ground below, still crying out in pain.

"Hell ya! Great job, Rika!" Susanoomon cheered, along with the others, happy to see their friends back.

Looking at the writhing form of DarkGallantmon, seeing it start to warp and change, Izzy smiled and said. "Without Gallantmon, he can't maintain his form. He's beaten!"

However, much to the shock and surprise of everyone, DarkGallantmon's screams quickly changed to laughs as he then said. "**I wouldn't be so sure...**"

At that moment, the form of DarkGallantmon began to grow and mutate, shocking the heroes as he continued to laugh maniacally, before taking on a new, far more terrifying form, where he towered over all the Digi-Heroes, his massive form blocking out the sun and casting forth darkness throughout the land.

Looking at what he had become, all were horrified beyond belief, looking to see the creature that was DarkGallantmon had not only lost his dragonic form but all traces of what his former self, looking to see his form stretched out and twisted into a being of pure darkness and evil, with its arms and legs now warped to form out into a gigantic set of wings, its maw outstretched and showing off the lines of vicious sharp fangs and as an array of black tendrils slithered from the back of the creature's skull, it glared at all around it with four misplaced and menacing eyes.

"What... what in the world?! I thought you said he was done for?" Kazu asked through HiAndromon as the group looked up in terror at this new form of their enemy.

"This isn't right, he shouldn't be stable like this." Thomas replied, just as shocked as the others.

"**This is my true power. It's actually been a while since I needed Takato and Guilmon for their power, it was more on the lines I kept them sealed away to torment you all and spread out despair. Not to mention the little help our dear Shadow provided helped me out as well.**" The creature that was DarkGallantmon replied with a sinister laugh.

"**And now, once I feast on all of you, I will consume this world and every one of your precious Earths, until there is nothing left but Darkness!**" The Creature then said, letting out a massive roar as it laughed, ready to finish off the Heroes once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

With a loud roar that deafened all around him, the monster that was DarkGallantmon looked down with his mouth agape, before unleashing a blast of dark energy from his maw, causing the Digi-heroes to quickly move out of the way, looking back to see many of the buildings that made up the small city disintegrated.

"**Witness my power!**" DarkGallantmon bellowed with a seemingly mindless rage, consumed by what he had become as he let out another roar, only this time, his being charged with red light that shot into the sky and blasted down as an array of red thunderbolts, further destroying all around him.

"This is bad." Marcus commented, before Christopher stated. "If we don't find a way to stop him, DarkGallantmon will destroy the entire Digital World."

"But how can we stop him?" Kenta asked, before pointing out. "We had a tough enough time against him before. Sure, we might have Gallantmon and MegaGargomon's power back on our side, but two more Digimon seem like nothing when facing something that freaky."

"One way, we have to stop him. If we don't at least try, he's already won." Beelzemon: BM declared as he spread out his wings and shot upward, heading right for their corrupt enemy.

"Even if I am defeated, I will not go down as a quitter! Corona Destroyer!" The demon Digmon exclaimed, gathering up a great amount of energy in his Blaster arm and firing it off with a great battlecry, striking the twisted form of DarkGallantmon, only to see his attack did nothing to slow down the wicked Digimon.

"**Is that all you have?!**" DarkGallantmon asked with a mocking laugh, where the tendrils coming out of his head shot towards the demon Digimon, wrapping around him and causing Beelzemon to cry out in pain as the corrupt creature laughed even louder.

"Beelzemon!" Susanoomon called, concerned at seeing their friend in distress, seeing the tendril wrapping tighter and crushing Beelzemon's being.

"**I could crush you all right now and absorb your Data, but with the power I already possess, it would be pointless.**" DarkGallantmon then said as he continued to try and crush Beelzemon, only to let out a sharp yelp of pain as the tendril were cut, looking down to see LightforceVeedramon using his Blazing Sabers to cut Beelzemon free, grabbing the injured Digimon as he brought him down to the ground.

It was then that the corrupt creature looked to see HiMastemon, Rika, Gallantmon: CM and MegaGargomon approaching his face with determined looks on theirs, causing him to laugh wickedly.

"**You fools think you can stand against me? You could barely harm me last time we fought, now I am beyond you!**" DarkGallantmon then said with a mental smirk, only to frown as he saw that the Digimon, HiMastemon in particular, were unaffected by his words.

"Yeah... I have a confession to make." Kari said with an almost amused tone through HiMastemon, just as LightForceVeedramon flew up right next to her.

"**Oh this should be good.**" The creature then said with a scoff.

"The last time we fought, and most of the times we've fought, because you had at least Takato and Guilmon trapped within you... we've been holding back." Kari finished as HiMastemon smirked, causing DarkGallantmon's eyes to widen.

"**You lie! You couldn't stop me in the past and you cannot stop me now!**" DarkGallantmon yelled in reply, not believing that Kari and her power was still greater than his own.

"Oh, she's not lying, and now that we're out of you, we're going to kick your ugly ass!" Terriermon called out through MegaGargomon, who brought his fists together as he readied for some payback.

"You are going to pay. Not only for trapping us, but for all the pain you caused to our friends." Gallantmon: CM then added as he brought his blades out, ready to make this creature suffer for all the harm he caused, especially to Jeri.

"You might think you are more powerful, but when we join forces, there is nothing we can't overcome." LightforceVeedramon stated, giving off a small laugh as through their Biomerged form, Veemon added. "And you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall."

"While I am amazed at the power I now wield, the cost was too great, and I will make you pay for what you did to Renamon and me, as well as bring justice for those you have harmed." Rika said finally, bringing her staff up as blue energy swirled around it, seemingly a reaction to her dedication.

"**Enough games! All of you will die!**" DarkGallantmon yelled as he let out a roar, ready to end these pests once and for all.

However, to his shock, confusion and horror, HiMastemon's wings burst in a blaze of light and dark energies, glowing brightly as she brought her hand up and called out. "Dark Charm!"

With her call, the energy coming out of her wings then spread to the three Digimon surrounding her, as well as to Rika, empowering them even more, before the three then sprang into action, ready to end the threat to their world once and for all.

"Victory blast!" LightforceVeedramon let out, gathering the energies of his light and of HiMastemon's dark boost into his core, releasing it all from his chest as a single and mighty blast.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon followed up as he released an onslaught of energy shells from the firearms fused to his armoured wrists.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon: CM announced with a continued might in his voice, his being surrounded by a great power that he then released, letting loose all his energy toward the dark Digimon that had imprisoned him and caused so much pain.

Rika, meanwhile, gathered her energy around her being, taking on an energy form that reminded the others of Kyubimon, before channeling her energy into the Kyubimon-like entity's mouth and firing off a great blast of energy at the corrupt creature.

As their attacks were cast, DarkGallantmon remained arrogant though his initial worry, believing their power was of no threat to him, before realizing his mistake as the three attacks made contact with his being and actually pierced right through his twisted form, leaving him screaming in great pain.

"**Impossible!**" DarkGallantmon screamed, not only at the pain he felt, but at the state his body was left in, looking himself over to see the stolen Data he had absorbed starting to float out of his broken body, before his eyes widened as he saw HiMastemon in front of him.

"Divine Blade!" The Digimon of Light and Darkness then called as her twin blades formed in her hands, bringing them together over her head as the energy surged through it, extending the energy blade all the way into the sky.

"Goodbye, DarkGallantmon, know that we gave you a chance for peace when this began, now face the consequences of you actions." HiMastemon said in a serious tone, before quickly bringing her blade down, causing DarkGallantmon to let out one final cry as he was cut in half, his body splitting for a second, before dissolving into Data, which dissipated all around the heroes, who cheered to see the Virus finally defeated.

And with DarkGallantmon gone, HiMastemon, LightforceVeedramon, Gallantmon: CM, MegaGargomon and Rika returned to their friends, all smiling, all in joy, while Jeri teared up as she rushed over and hugged Gallantmon: CM, surprising the knight Digimon, but inside, Takato knew Jeri was worried for him, causing him to break his Biomege and hug Jeri back.

"Takato, I was so worried... I missed you so much... I..." Jeri sobbed into the brunette's chest, causing Takato to move his arms around Jeri, holding her closer to his being, comforting the brunette.

Meanwhile, MegaGargomon smiled as he looked down to see Suzie hugging his leg, tears in her eyes as she felt happy to see both of them alive and well.

"Momenti." She then heard Terriermon say, causing Suzie to wipe her eyes of tears, looking to see the pair had disengaged their own Biomerge, where Terriermon rested atop Henry's head, allowing Suzie to see Henry's caring face.

"It's good to see you, too." Henry said, allowing his sibling to keep her arms around him, understanding her pain and having missed her almost as much as she had missed him.

The Digimon and the heroes all felt happy and relieved that the threat was over, and that some normality could return to their lives.

However, it was in that moment that a loud shriek pierced the air, causing everyone to quickly turn, where Kari glared through HiMastemon at the Shadow as it stood on one of the broken buildings looking at them.

"**_Whether through power or destruction... this world, and all others will belong to the Darkness..._**" The Shadow said, not even flinching as the heroes prepared to fight it.

"Doesn't evil ever take a break?" Susanoomon questioned, causing Omnimon to nod and follow up by asking. "We got rid of DarkGallantmon, so why are you still here?"

"**_He was a distraction... a tool who thought himself to highly... nothing more..._**" The Shadow replied, before looking at Kari as it said. "**_Your choice is now... rule in the Dark... or see the world burn..._**"

Hearing the same choices from her nightmare unnerved Kari a little, but she remained strong as she replied through HiMastemon. "Neither! I will fight to the end to protect my friends, my family, and the ones I love!"

"**_So be it..._**" The Shadow replied as a dark mist quickly surrounded it, swirling like a twister, causing the heroes to shield their eyes as the energy burst out, covering the area in darkness.

When they were able to look again, the Digi-heroes looked in shock to see that the Shadow had changed forms, and was now as large as Imperialdramon, maybe even taller.

Looking at what the shadow had become, everyone was shocked to see it had changed to a hooded figure with gray skin, where gigantic arms protruded from its back, each gaining a set of long clawed fingers that seeped with dark energies.

"**_I am Zeras... Emissary of the Dark Ones... Their will shall be done..._**" The being now known as Zeras declared, ready to carry out its mission, one way or another.

At seeing the new threat to them, LightforceVeedramon and the others prepared themselves, with those who had reverted back to their original forms quickly powering up and achieving their strongest transformations, determined to stop the Shadow and its evil ways.

"We'll stop you, no matter what it takes!" LightforceVeedramon declared as he brought out his Blazing Sabers and rushed at Zeras, hoping to end him quickly as he brought his blades up to strike, still feeling HiMastemon's power flowing through him, feeling as though he could stop their new enemy.

However, much to the knight Digimon's shock, one of Zeras' larger arms moved faster than he anticipated, quickly blocking the strike with ease, before raising his normal left hand, where a ball of dark energy formed and fired at LightforceVeedramon, sending him flying back and crashing into a nearby building with a groan of pain.

"Davis/Veemon!" Kari and Gatomon called out, seeing their lovers get knocked back so easily, before, in the blink of an eye, Zeras appeared right in front of LightforceVeedramon, who looked up in surprise to see the creature move so quickly, as well as seeing dark energy gather in its large hands.

"**_You are the catalyst... you must die..._**" Zeras said as he prepared to attack and end the knight Digimon for good.

However, before any harm could fall further upon LightforceVeedramon, Zeras was forced to back away as it saw GrandisKuwagamon, Valkyrimon, Susanoomon and Shoutmon X7 stepped in.

"Keep away from our friends you freak!" Yolei yelled through her biomerged form as Valkyrimon prepared his crossbow.

"Aurvandil's Arrow!" The Digimon of Love and Sincerity then announced, casting out an arrow from his bow and firing it off.

"Grandis Whirlwind!" GrandisKuwagamon followed up, casting out a great stream of wind from its wings, not only sending a tornado toward the dark being, but its momentum caught up with Valkriemon's attack, causing it to shoot down faster.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon called, redrawing the ZERO-ARMS and casting out a great blast of thunder.

"Victorise Banking!" Shoutmon X7 yelled as he released a great surge of power from the V crest upon his chest, releasing a red coloured line of energy, shooting alongside Susanoomon's attack.

The four attacks collided with Zeras, causing a dust cloud to form from the explosion, where the four Digimon smirked, thinking they had gotten the Shadow.

However, their smirks quickly turned to shock as the dust settled, revealing Zeras unharmed, before the dark being swung its right arm out and to the side, sending out a shockwave that sent the four Digimon flying back as they screamed in pain, shocking many at Zeras' power and to see how easy it dispatched of its foes.

"**_Futile..._**" Zeras then said as it brought up its larger arms, gathering dark energy into them, before firing blasts at the rest of the heroes, who quickly did their best to avoid the attack.

And though most managed to avoid the darkness, MarineAngemon, Tuwarmon and Cho-Hakkamon were not as lucky, where they cried in great pain as the darkness struck their forms and caused them all to collapse in defeat.

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta called in great concern at seeing his partner fall, rushing over to his fallen Digimon, where he knelt by MarineAngemon's side, scooping the tiny Digimon up in his hands and asking with a continued worry. "Are you alright?"

"Ouch... Phoo..." MarineAngemon managed to say, groaning in pain in Kenta's hands, leaving him looking at his partner with a continued concern.

"What about you, Damemon?" Yuu asked, helping Damemon into a sitting position, where he looked at Yuu, groaned and said. "Not good, not good... Hurt all over..."

And like the Tamer and the Fusion Fighter, Airu was checking on Opossumon, seeing she too had sustained a great amount of damage, with the beast Digimon looking back at her partner with a pain filled expression.

"Airu... I'm sorry..." Opossumon groaned out, causing Airu to redraw her Fusion Loader, calling her partner back within, smile at her Digivice, before glaring at Zeras.

"It's ok, my friend." Airu said with care in her voice, before grasping her Fusion Loader as she looked at Zeras and declared. "But I will make that freak pay for beating you up. You hear me? You will pay for laying your disgusting claws on my cute Digimon!"

But Zeras paid her no mind as he turned his head, just as Omnimon Alter-S launched himself at the shadow creature.

"Garuru Sword!" The fusion of BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon yelled with might, extending the blade from out the CresGarurumon head and swung it downward, trying to slice Zeras' form in half, but was left in shock as the dark creature stopped him with a single finger.

"**_Your power pales to mine..._**" Zeras commented, before the creature's eyes seemed to glow then as a surge of dark energy pulsed from his finger, sending the Digimon of Courage and Friendship flying back in pain.

"He packs a punch, but so do we! Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon then cried out as he launched his missiles, including the two large ones from his shoulders turrets at Zeras, only to be shocked as the creature held his hand out once more, where the missiles dispersed into data before even hitting him.

"Impossible!" MegaGargomon let out, before Henry questioned. "How was he able to break down the power of our attacks?"

Unsure themselves, but having observed the previous attacks, Seraphimon, Dominimon, Gryphonmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Vikemon and Raffalismon believed they found a weakness and tried to strike with close ranged techniques.

"Heaven's Kick!" Seraphimon let out, slamming his foot into Zeras' being, which everyone noticed caused him to flinch slightly, before he swatted Seraphimon away, who skidded along the ground a bit before hitting a rock.

"Final Excalibur!" Dominimon called, drawing out his blade of light, where he tried to impale it through the darkness, only for Zeras to grab him with one of his large hands by the blade, an action the others also noticed caused him some pain, before he threw Dominimon to the side.

"Mobius Bite!" Gryphonmon announced with a majestic cry as she bit into Zeras' being, her razor sharp fangs tearing into the dark form, before being swatted away by one of the large hands.

"Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon exclaimed as he set his pincers into Zeras, attempting to crush what darkness it could in his massive jaws, but found he too was repelled, thrown aside by Zeras' hands.

"Viking Flare!" Vikemon called, drawing out his morningstar and slamming it over and over upon Zeras' being, only to wind up on the receiving end of damage as Zeras repelled him, grasping the morningstar in one hand, unleashing a flurry of punches to the Digimon of Reliability, before throwing him aside.

And while Rafflesimon gave it her all, adding what she could in their fight as she swung herself around and slammed her right foot as hard as she could into Zeras' face, her power paled when Zeras fought back, merely bringing its head back and slamming the Digimon of Sincerity away.

"**_You are all like insects to me..._**" Zeras stated as he looked as his fallen foes, while the others tried to figure out what to do now, what they could do to take down their enemy.

"Nothing seems to work on him!" Marcus said with a growl, ready to head in and punch this creature that hurt his friends, before Mikey then asked. "No. I noticed how he reacted to Seraphimon and Dominimon? It didn't do much, but their attacks seemed to affect him somewhat."

"So this thing does have a weakness." Mervamon commented, starting to believe there was nothing they could do to stop Zeras, but she felt renewed at Mikey's observation.

"Then let's give this another go." Justimon spoke up, ready to step in and fight.

"We're with you." ShineGreymon: BM said as he stood next to Justimon, while behind them Mervamon, HiAndromon, Phoenixmon, Beelzemon: BM, MirageGaogamon: BM, Rosemon: BM, Ravemon: BM, the two ultimate Chessmon, and Arresterdramon: SM stepped up to fight, while Antylamon and MegaGargomon stood close to the humans, ready to protect them if the worst should happen.

"Alright, Zeras, you better prepare yourself because it's time for round two." Gallantmon: CM declared as he flew up above the others, ready to pay back the dark figure for its continued role in the suffering DarkGallantmon had created.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon: CM then called, casting out his power from his blade, releasing the energy at Zeras, who used his arms to block the energy, quickly moving on the defensive as the others tried to strike.

"You might not be DarkGallantmon, but you will pay for humiliating me!" Beelzemon: BM called, charging up energy in his Blaster arm, before firing.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon: BM then announced, firing off a barrage of shots at the dark being, continuing to force Zeras to move around to avoid the attacks, where he turned around and saw BishopCheesmon, KnightChessmon and their partners ready for him.

"Give it all you've got!" Megumi called with a confident smile, before commanding. "Bishop Laser!"

"And follow up with Rook Gatling!" Miki added, giving her own command to her Digimon partner, who nodded and attacked, releasing a series of bullets from the massive gunports upon its arms, which shot alongside BishopChessmon's laser attack.

Bringing its secondary arms out, Zeras shielded itself, sustaining no damage to its being, though some confusion fell upon it to see Megumi and Miki smiling.

"There is more where that came from." Megumi said, grinning as she added. "But not just from us."

At her words, Zeras was about to question the blonde, but figured out what she meant when it noticed the light upon its body replaced by shadows, causing the dark being to look up and saw Phoenixmon and Rosemon: BM preparing to attack.

"Crimson Flare!" The Digimon of Love then called, releasing a stream of flame from her beak, shooting the attack straight down toward Zeras.

"Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon: BM followed up as she summoned a series of pink orbs, each of them casting off a line of pink energy that also stuck down at Zeras, where the Shadow being brought up his larger arms, causing a dark energy barrier to form above him, protecting him from the attacks.

But with his arms up, the others saw their chance.

"He's distracted!" Marcus called, slamming his fist against his palm and calling to ShineGreymon. "Now show him your fighting spirit! Show him not to mess with us!"

"Right!" ShineGreymon: BM replied, giving off a powerful cry as he lunged at Zeras, concentrated the sections of flame into his fist and readied himself to deliver a powerful right hook to Zeras.

"Luna Hook Slasher!" MirageGaogamon: BM followed up, joining ShineGreymon's side as he withdrew his weapon, concentrating his energy in the sickle end and gave it his all as he swung the blade downward.

"Lightning Thrust!" Ravemon: BM called, concentrating in his own attack, where he released a flash of purple thunder from his wings, focusing his power to avoid striking his friends and to make sure his attack struck their enemy.

"Lightning Blade!" HiAndromon let out, his call filled with the combined might of Kazu and Guardromon, which reflected in their attack as HiAndromon's right arm was cast in an electrical surge, spreading out and taking a sword form, which he jabbed forward and right toward Zeras.

"Love Poison!" Mervamon announced, opening her snake arm's maw up and releasing a purple coloured mist, knowing that while it would not charm Zeras, focusing her strength in the attack, she hoped it would at least melt some of his Data away and allow the others to finish off what remained.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called as he leapt into the air, high in the sky before shooting down with a great burst of speed, slamming his powered up kick right into Zeras' face.

"Flog Shot!" Arresterdramon then announced, swinging himself around and slamming his anchor-like tail into Zeras' being, giving it his all as he continued to push his power against the darkness.

While the attacks did not harm it as intended, they did take Zeras off guard, causing it to stagger a bit as it moved back, before a pair of blue energy foxes slammed into him, followed by a blast of blue energy, courtesy of Rika, who smirked under her mask at seeing the creature falter.

However, the moment turned sour for the heroes as Zeras let out a loud shriek, right before slamming his larger fists into the ground, sending a shockwave of dark energy out that knocked the Digimon, as well as Rika, back.

Though it had harmed many of the Digi-heroes with its latest assault, the shadow creature was then forced to move, dodging a swing from HiMastemon's Eternal Blade, before the Digimon of Light and Darkness pointed her right arm at Zeras and yelled out. "Holy Desire!"

The barrage of light arrows shot out towards Zeras, who used its arms for defense, though it growled at feeling the burning sensation of the light based attack against him.

HiMastemon then rose her blade for another strike, only to Zeras to move quickly, grasping the Digimon in both it's large hands, holding her tightly as she struggled to break free.

"**_Your resistance... is pointless... let the Darkness consume you..._**" Zeras said as a dark mist began to slowly form around his arms, moving closer to HiMastemon as she struggled, before a loud cry caused the creature to let her go, quickly moving out of the way as the injured form of LightforceVeedramon brought his blade down right where it was just standing, before taking a stance in front of his love, ready to defend her and end this madness once and for all.

His blade pointed toward the dark being, LightforceVeedramon declared with determination, courage and devotion for those he cared for, ignoring the pain in his body. "This ends now... your plans for Kari, for us... They will never come to fruition. Go back to the shadows you crawled out of and never come back!"

With his declaration, the Knight Digimon then charged forward, his right blade remaining pointed forward as he used his quick speed to quickly close the gap between him and Zeras, plunging his blade right into the creature's chest.

Zeras, however, seemed unfazed as it glanced down at his foe, but LightforceVeedramon was far from done, putting all his might and energy into the attack as he continued to push forward.

Sensing this, Zeras finally moved, his two normal arms reaching out to grab the Knight Digimon's face and arm, while his larger arms grabbed his shoulders, trying to push his back, push him away as the creature felt a burning sensation as the blade pushed past his defences.

"No matter what it takes... no matter what it costs... we will defeat you..." Davis and Veemon declared through LightforceVeedramon, placing all their spirit within their attack, each giving out loud cries as they continued to push the blade further into the dark form of Zeras, who continued to push back with his arms.

Then, with one final cry, LightforceVeedramon pushed even further, causing Zeras to let out a screech of pain as his entire back exploded, a blast of light energy exploding from behind, before his dark form starting to disintegrate, much to the joy of the others as they watched on.

However, as great as the moment was, it was quickly soured, for with it's last bit of strength, as well as letting of a dark laugh, Zeras took it's right claw and quickly impaled LightforceVeedramon through the chest, causing pain to course through the knight Digimon as he fell to his knees, Zeras continuing to laugh as it faded away forever.

"Davis!" Kari screamed through her biomerged form, the last thing the knight Digimon heard before he passed out, collapsing to the ground and suddenly splitting back to the motionless forms of Davis and Veemon.

.

.

.

When Davis finally opened his eyes, he felt a warm sensation on his chest, cracking his eyes open to see Rika leaning over him, her hands glowed a bright blue as he felt the pain in his body subsiding.

"Thanks... Rika..." Davis said with a groan, slowly sitting up, before he noticed the panic and distress on the redhead's face.

"We... we almost lost you... Kari was..." Rika tried to explain through her panic as Davis looked over her shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight.

As the other Digi-heroes were trying to get up, still feeling sore from their fight with Zeras, the heroes all looked at Kari, who was on her knees with a blank look on her face, a dark green aura surrounding her as Gatomon and the recently healed Veemon tried to get through to her, but to no avail.

"No..." Davis said with fear and worry, knowing that if he didn't act soon, their lives, their worlds, would all be doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kari, Kari snap out of it!" Tai yelled through Omnimon Alter-S, trying to get through to his sister, but found his plea was ignored as the brunette remained in her distressed state, allowing the negative energy to course around her and through her.

"Kari! I'm here, I'm...!" Davis called out as he rushed towards his love, before everything turned dark, the Digi-heroes all looking around, before seeing two winged versions of Kari, one light and one dark, floating over the brunette as she remained kneeling, while before them, the massive cage that held her nightmare began to crack and shake.

"I told you to be careful!" The Dark Kari yelled as she turned and looked at Davis with narrowed eyes.

"We can't hold it back." The Light Kari then added, looking on as Davis rushed over towards the third Kari, the real Kari, and quickly pulled her into an embrace from behind.

"Kari, Kari, I'm here, I'm alright, Rika healed me." Davis said, holding her close, before feeling her start to stur in his embrace.

"Davis...? Davis!" Kari cired, the light returning to her eyes as she quickly turned, embracing her love and holding him close, happy to see that her fiance and the father of her child was still alive.

However, the moment was ruined as a crash was heard, causing the pair, as well as all the Digi-heroes, to look and see six large spine-like tendrils slamming into the bars, cracking and breaking them, before a loud shriek of rage followed.

"It's no good, we need to stop it here and now, or everything and everyone will suffer." The Light Kari suddenly warned, before looking at her Dark half, who nodded in reply, before both of the other halves of Kari began to glow in light and dark auras, expanding them out.

When it cleared, Kari, Davis and their partners were surprised to see themselves reformed into HiMastemon and LightforceVeedramon, before being equally surprised to see Ophanimon: Darkness Mode and Ophanimon: Ascension Mode floating around them.

Likewise, the Digi-heroes all felt reenergized, like their fights with DarkGallantmon and Zeras never happened, before they noticed a light move off of LightforceVeedramon, moving to his back and taking shape, surprising everyone to see it form into the light based Dragon the knight Digimon because during the final battle with Hecate.

They then looked weary, especially Valkyrimon, when LightforceVeedramon's shadow seemed to move on its own, separating and moving to the side, before, much to everyone's shock, grew and formed ShadowforceVeedramon, the dark biomerged form Davis and Veemon took when they were under the Dark Queen's control.

"Mind if we join in on this party?" The dark knight Digimon asked in an amused tone, before his shadow grew, twisting on forming into the dark dragon he became during that final battle almost two years ago, a sight that made Beelzemon: BM gulp, still having nightmares as the dragon let out a roar.

The group's attention then turned to Rika, who was confused as her body glowed a bright blue aura, before the aura moved to her side and took form, causing tears to start to form in the redhead's eyes as she looked at her Digimon partner once again.

"Renamon?" Rika asked, trying to keep her emotions in check, but smiled as the foxy Digimon smiled back, nodding her head in reply.

"We will make time, I promise, Rika. but now, we have to fight." Renamon said in reply, looking down at Rika's hand, where the redhead looked to see her D-Power glowing, knowing exactly what they needed to do.

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika called out in response, causing her D-Power to emit with a great and powerful light that then surrounded her and Renamon, combining the Tamer and her Digimon as one being, before bursting as a new and creating a more powerful form of Sakuyamon.

While the new form of Sakuyamon held similarities to both her original form as well as the Sakuyamon form Rika had used during her time accessing Renamon's power, the new form stood proudly in platinum armour, covering her chest, arms and her legs, while a fox mask exactly like Sakuyamon's covered the top of her head, concealing her eyes, but from the expression on her lips, it was clear this Sakuyamon was determined to continue in her mission to assure the darkness would never befall their worlds.

The silver hair of the original Sakuyamon remained, running down her back and split into two, held in place by two ribbons, passing down the long white cloths which expanded from out the fox shaped heads mounted upon her shoulders.

And though the new form inherited most of the first Sakuyamon's appearance, within her grasp, she wielded Rika's weapon, twirling around the fox staff with a gracefulness as she prepared her weapon, calling out with a mighty cry. "Sakuyamon: Mythic Mode!"

Everyone looked at the new form of Sakuyamon with awe, before quickly looking back at the cage as they heard a loud shriek, before they saw a massive, bone-like scythe slam into the bars, causing them to shudder as several gusts of winds swept through the area.

"Whatever's in there doesn't seem too happy." Tagiru commented fearfully, looking to see the bone-like scythe continue to smash against the bars, while a terrible and hallowed cry came from within.

Then, much to their shock, something massive collided with the bars, breaking through them, before the massive creature let out a roar of rage, allowing the heroes to take in the tall, bone-like creature that had haunted Kari's nightmare, its tendrils flailing in the air, before it looked down at them, letting out another piercing screech as it glared at them with burning red eyes.

"This is it, guys, we have to stop this thing here and now, no matter what it takes!" Davis said through LightforceVeedramon as the others prepared to fight, the light dragon giving off a roar in agreement.

"Stop being dramatic and just kill it." ShadowforceVeedramon said in reply with a scoff as he extended his dark blades, the dark dragon letting off a grunt, as though agreeing with the dark knight Digimon.

The Nightmare then let out another screech as all six of its tendrils quickly shot down at the group, forcing many to pull back, while Omnimon Alter-S leapt above and tried to strike back.

"Garuru Sword!" The combined forces of Courage and Friendship cried out as he drew his blade, slamming it into the head of the creature, only to be shocked to see that it didn't even crack the bone-like material, before the knight Digimon quickly moved out of the way before a tendril could grab him.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" The Dark Kari questioned with irritation in her voice through Ophanimon: DM, glaring at Omnimon Alter-S and at the Nightmare, before moving in and attacking herself.

"Eternal Darkness!" She called as she held her arms out, causing four dark purple spheres to appear, before launching the four shots of dark energy.

"Heaven's Light!" Ophanimon: Ascension Mode followed up, knowing that darkness alone would not be enough to slay their new foe, to which the angelic Digimon summoned several spheres of energy herself, only hers' was of pure light, which she then cast off, shooting alongside the orbs of darkness.

"Eternal Strike!" HiMastemon then let out, she too adding her power as she attacked, casting off energies of light and of darkness, releasing them as a set of energy streams

HiMastemon and her two halves called out their attacks as they launched them at the Nightmare, combining them together into one powerful attack, only to be shocked as the creature remained standing, a light smoke coming off its body as it quickly swung its scythe, causing the three to fly out of the way.

And although Kari and her sides of Light and Darkness unable to stop the Nightmare, seeing her in trouble caused LightforceVeedramon and his dark counterpart to join in on the fight.

"Hey ugly! You'll pay for trying to hurt my girl!" ShadowforceVeedramon called as he gathered a dark energy in his V shaped chestpiece.

"Ray of Shadows!" He then announced, casting off the dark energy and firing it at the Nightmare.

"Seems we share the same page." LightforceVeedramon commented as he too prepared to attack, only his chest piece gathered with light energy.

"Victory Blast!" LightforceVeedramon then announced as he too fired off the energy building up in his being, only he cast off a ray of light, which shot alongside the darkness and looked as though the attacks were starting to work together.

Meanwhile, their dragons unleashed blasts of energy from their mouths, causing the Nightmare to let out a screech as the four attacks hit, before using its tendrils to smack the four beings away, causing them to crash into the ground nearby, leaving all four damaged.

"Any bright ideas, genius...?" ShadowforceVeedramon then asked through his groans to LightforceVeedramon, who sighed as Veemon asked through their link. "Davis, are we really this bad?"

"...I don't know, Vee, I don't know." Davis replied, starting to remember and realise how bad he used to be in the past, not liking the attitude of his dark half, which left him to then ask. "Veemon? If we get through this, remind me to send Yolei some flowers and an apology card..."

Though she and Hawkmon were focused on the fight through Valkyrimon, Yolei heard Davis' words, which caused her to mentally swoon as she thought. 'He is more like his light half!'

Maintaining their concentration, Valkyrimon continued to fight against the Nightmare, but he wasn't alone, having many of the Digimon of the DDF as his allies, including Susanoomon, Gallantmon: CM, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon: BM, HiAndromon, Antylamon, MarineAngemon, Vikemon, Rafflesimon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon, Gryphonmon, Dominimon, GrandisKuwagamon, ShineGreymon: BM, MirageGaogamon: BM, Rosemon: BM, Ravemon: BM, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon, Shoutmon X7, Mervamon, Twaurmon, Arresterdramon: SM and Cho-Hakkimon.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon then called, drawing out and switching the ZERO-ARMS to its long ranged form, before blasting, casting forth a mighty blast of thunder from the weapon, which headed right toward the Nightmare.

"Copy Paste!" HiAndromon quickly followed up, trying to put some strategy in his plan of attack, where a ring of binary code circled around Susanoomon and was fed into HiAndromon's databanks, not only causing his armour to take on the same colours as the fused Legendary Warrior, but a copy of the ZERO-ARMS materialized in his hands, allowing the cyborg Digimon to harness Susanoomon's power himself.

"Heaven's Thunder!" HiAndromon then called, copying Susanoomon's movements perfectly and casting out a secondary shot of thunder, striking it into the first blast, which doubled its size and its power.

As the combined might of the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers joined forces, it encouraged the others, with Kenta taking the lead, drawing out a Digimon Card to give MarineAngemon a little more kick.

"Digi-Modify! Web Wrecker activate!" Kenta announced as he ran his Digimon Card through his D-Power, causing MarineAngemon to give off a mighty cry despite his tiny frame, feeling his strength increasing drastically, feeling Kenta's power flowing through him, before attacking, casting off an orange orb from his very core and letting out the loudest Phoo he had ever called.

"Ai. Mako. I won't let you down!" Beelzemon: BM then yelled, gaining power from the thought of his Tamers, where he held out his Blaster and gave out a fearsome battlecry, releasing all the energy he could from his cannon-like arm.

"I'm right with you, Beelzemon." Rafflesimon said as she brought her arms up, revealing the gigantic guns hidden within her sleeves, determined to protect all that she loved.

"Ballet Gun!" The Digimon of Sincerity then announced as she cast off two massive blasts from her sleeves.

At the sight of the Digimon attacking, it got Marcus fired up, where he called out to ShineGreymon: BM. "Give it everything you have, pal. Let this freak know she's not wanted!"

"Anything you say, Boss." ShineGreymon: BM replied, gathering the flaming energy from his wings and his shield, concentrating them in his blade as he attacked.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon: BM then bellowed, tripling the size of his blade before releasing all the energy within as a single long ranged blast.

"MirageGaogamon, follow up with Attack Pattern Omega!" Thomas called out to his partner.

"Sir, yes, sir!" MirageGaogamon: BM replied, he too focusing all his energy into his weapon, before attacking.

"Final Mirage Burst!" The beast knight Digimon then exclaimed, giving off a mighty roar as he unleashed all of his power, releasing it from his weapon and firing off a massive array of light.

"Rosemon, get in there and show this creep what we can do!" Yoshi commanded, she too inspired by Marcus and the others, feelings Rosemon: BM shared.

"Kiss of Breath!" The fairy Digimon exclaimed, casting out her power through her lips with a line of pink coloured energy, shortly followed by Megumi and Miki, each commanding their respective Digimon to attack.

"RookChessmon, attack with Rook Gatling!" Miki commanded, causing her partner Digimon to nod and follow the command, drawing up its arms and releasing a hail of gunfire from the ports.

"And follow up with Bishop Laser!" Megumi added, her call getting complete compliance from BishopChessmon, who drew out his staff and fired off a long ray of light.

"Crimson Formation!" Ravemon: BM then let out, not needing to be told to attack, already feeling the strength of Keenan and the others, where the cyborg Digimon then cast off the purple energy from his wings, shooting it like a line of daggers at the Nightmare.

With the attacks continuing to pour upon the Nightmare, Tuwarmon added his own strength, running through several hand signs to perform his Digi-Ninjutsu.

"Digi Ninja Art: Hermit Restoration!" The ninja Digimon declared, finished in performing his ninjutsu and throwing out a paper seal, surprising many when, out from a sudden cloud of smoke, Deckerdramon appeared.

Surprised to see one of his Digimon called to battle without his command, Christopher looked at Tuwarmon and had to ask. "How did you do that?"

"The bond I share with my friends allows me to call upon you when I need your help." Tuwarmon explained calmly, causing Deckerdramon to comment. "And it looks as though you need all the help you can get if we are going to defeat this enemy."

"Crocodile Cannons!" The behemoth sized Digimon bellowed, opening up the missile ports upon his back and releasing a heavy stream of missiles.

At seeing Tuwarmon and Deckerdramon attacking, Christopher looked at Mikey, who nodded, allowing the blond to take command.

"Shoutmon X7, get in there!" Christopher called. "Attack with Double Flare Blaster!"

"Right!" Shoutmon X7 replied, holding no objections to Christopher's command and brought up his left arm, concentrating all the firepower of Sparrowmon within it and firing.

From seeing Shoutmon X7 attacking, using Sparrowmon as the key to his attack, Nene grasped her Fusion Loader, wanting to add what power she had.

"Mervamon, are you up for this?" The brunette asked, causing Mervamon to look back at Nene and smile.

"I am always ready to fight." Mervamon replied, her words making Nene smile back, before calling with great might. "Then let's show this Nightmare what you can do!"

"Madness Merry-go-round DX!" Mervamon announced, swinging her blade with a tremendous amount of force, causing a powerful updraft of wind to escape the blade and tear through the area as the winds headed for the Nightmare.

Witnessing all the attacks, Tagiru's face lit up, before he managed to refocus.

"Alright, Arresterdramon, let's show them what Superstars like us can do!" He called with a great enthusiasm, which Arresterdramon: SM picked up on and reacted to, concentrating his energy and attacking.

"Superior Prism!" Arresterdramon let out, summoning several orbs of energy like those he had cast beforehand, only with his added power, the orbs doubled in size and energy as they were released, striking at a rapid pace.

"Not bad." Airu commented, smirking as she crossed her arms, before drawing her hands out, pointing to the Nightmare and commanding with an over eagerness. "But Cho-Hakkaimon, show us all you can be as tough as you can be cute!"

"I'll pummel anyone who says otherwise." Cho-Hakkaimon replied, her shared personality to Airu's embarrassing a few of the others, before realizing not to underestimate the puppet Digimon as she threw her hammer at the Nightmare, watching with awe as the hammer was set with a giant blaze as it headed closer and closer to its target.

While impressed by Cho-Hakkaimon's show of strength, Sora got an idea.

"Phoenixmon, what do you say we turn up Cho-Hakkaimon's heat a notch or two?" The Digidestined of Love asked, her question causing a smile to appear on Phoenixmon's beak, understanding perfectly what Sora was thinking.

"Crimson Flare!" The Digimon of Love then cried as she gathered up a stream of flame in her beak that she then released, targeting Cho-Hakkaimon's hammer, which increased the intensity of the inferno already consuming it.

"Impressive." Seraphimon commented, not only liking the sight of seeing their friends combining their power to fight back the darkness, but it also inspired him.

"Dominimon? Can you lend me your power?" Seraphimon asked his fellow celestial Digimon, who nodded in response, before both Digimon gathered their light and attacked.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called, gathering his light as seven orbs and casting them off as a single attack.

"Excalibur's Might!" Dominimon followed up, releasing the energy from his light sword, concentrating it as to split up the light and strike each of Seraphimon's orbs, increasing their power.

With Seraphimon and Dominimon using their light, Suzie felt encouraged, knowing Antylamon could achieve a celestial form herself, but for the time being, the brunette knew such power could not be reached and her Digimon Cards would suffice.

"Digi-Modify! Eden's Javelin activate!" Suzie announced, slashing her Card through her D-Power and transferring its effects to Antylamon, causing a copy of Ophanimon's weapon to materialize in her hands, where Antylamon wasted no time in her new weapon, bringing it forward and casting out a ray of pure light.

With his little sister getting into the fight, through MegaGargomon, Henry joined in.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon announced, opening up both gun turrets upon his shoulders and releasing a set of missiles.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon followed up as he gathered his energy in his right arm and fired it as a single orange orb, throwing the attack as hard and as fast as he could.

Completely focused on the fight, Valkyrimon attacked.

"Punishing Storm!" He called, casting out a great tornado from his blade, the winds tearing through the area as they headed for their target.

"Grandis Whirlwind!" GrandisKuwagamon suddenly followed up, he too using his own wind based attack, focusing his power to ensure it combined perfectly with Valkrimon's, increasing its overall strength and its intensity, amazing Yolei within her Biomerged form before smiling at Ken's genius.

'Kari might have seen what a great guy Davis is before I did, but my Ken is amazing.' The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity thought through Valkyrimon, continuing to look at GrandisKuwagamon, seeing past the insect Digimon and seeing her beloved within.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon then called, giving it his all in their fight as he used his power to bring up a wall of ice, before smashing through it with his morningstar, sending an array of ice shards at the Nightmare.

"High Mega Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon exclaimed as he summoned four orbs of thunder in each of his hands, before throwing them all, watching as the four orbs combined into a single attack.

"Solo Roar!" Gryphonmon let out with a beastly cry, which produced a powerful sonicwave that headed alongside the other attacks and toward the Nightmare.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon: CM called as he released a red light from out his entire being, releasing and using the same power that had won him the battle against the Parasimon invasion.

"Spirit Supremacy!" The new form of Sakuyamon finished off as she floated into the air, raising her staff above her, before a mystical symbol appeared behind her, taking on the forms of ancient symbols, five of which were recognized by Susanoomon as the symbols for Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Thunder, before spirit foxes emerged from each symbol, shooting out towards the Nightmare as they combined into one, transforming into a massive burst of energy.

The combined power of the Digi-heroes all collided with the Nightmare, causing a massive explosion, which made most of the heroes smirk, thinking that their combined efforts had destroyed the creature once and for all.

However, their hopes were quickly dashed as, from out of the smoke, the tendrils quickly shot out, smashing and knocking back as many of the Digimon as possible, before the Nightmare itself emerged, swinging its scythe, where it knocked MegaGargomon, ShineGreymon and the rest back, sending most of the group flying and crashing into the ground.

The Nightmare then let out a screech as dark green energy began coursing through its being, gathering in its chest, before exploding outward, about to annihilate everything in its path, causing many to close their eyes as they braced for their demise.

However...

"Spiritual Barrier!" Sakuyamon called out with a great might in her voice, slamming her staff into the ground and causing a barrier of spiritual energy to appear between her friends and the attack, feeling the strain as the explosive energy fought against her barrier, before it eventually died down, causing Sakuyamon to fall to her knees in exhaustion.

It was then that the heroes got a good look at the creature, seeing that their combined efforts did cause damage to the Nightmare, but saw it was quickly healing itself, with cracks in its bone-like form quickly repairing itself as the creature let out another roar.

"It's regenerating!" Suzie called with a shocked tone.

"And after all that effort we put, we barely cracked it." Tagiru whined, frustration filling him at seeing the combined efforts of his strength and the strength of his friends seemingly wasted.

It was then that, through HiMastemon, Kari realized something as she watched this corrupted manifestation of her nightmares heal itself, before she summoned her Divine Blade, an action that got the attention of the others.

"Guys, we were able to hurt it, but our attacks are not enough when they are alone. Lend me your strength and we can finish this once and for all!" Kari called out as she brought the two halves of her sword together and brought it over HiMastemon's head.

Trusting Kari's words, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS, Fusion Fighters, as well as the two versions of Ophanimon, ShadowForceVeedramon and the light and dark dragons all closed their eyes and focused, offering their strength to HiMastemon, which caused all around the Digimon of Light and Darkness to each shine with respective auras, which then floated and absorbed into HiMastemon's very being, not only causing her blade to increase in size and in power, but through their Biomerge, Kari and Gatomon could feel the unique energy of all those they had come to care for.

Meanwhile, the forms of Ophanimon: AM and Ophanimon: DM, as well as ShadowforceVeedramon and the dragons began to glow brightly, turning into forms of pure energy themselves, before merging with the Divine Blade, causing it to grow in size and power beyond anything the heroes could imagine, while the Nightmare let out a loud screech as it prepared to charge at HiMastemon.

Feeling two hands on her shoulders, HiMastemon looked to see LightforceVeedramon on her left and Sakuyamon on her right, both of whom nodded to her, causing her to smile and bring the Divine Blade down, the three charging in sync with the Nightmare as it rushed at them, the collision causing a great blinding light to envelope the entire area.

When the light faded, the heroes looked to see the outcome, only to look with shocked and confusion at the sight before them.

Standing before HiMastemon, LightforceVeedramon and Sakuyamon, with the Divine Blade pierced through its chest, was what looked like Kari herself, only her normal clothing was dark and tattered, her skin was pale, and her hair white, a physical representation of the turmoil the Nightmare represented.

The creature then looked up at the three, its eyes glowing a dark green as it stared vacantly ahead, before it dissolved into shadows, the Divine Blade hitting the ground with a clang.

Seeing this caused all the heroes to let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, before the darkness around them vanished, showing them back in the ruins of the city that they found both DarkGallantmon and Zeras in, showing that they were released from Kari's mindscape, and that the Nightmare they had endured for the past few days was now over.

The group then saw Sakuyamon glow, before reverting back to Rika in her Sakuyamon outfit, the redhead feeling sad, knowing that her partner was still fused within her, wishing that she was there with her instead.

"Don't worry, Rika, we'll find a way to bring Renamon back." Kari said with an assuring voice as HiMastemon and LightforceVeedramon reverted back to their normal forms, resting her hand on Rika's shoulder and looking at her with a caring and empathetic smile, causing Rika to give off her own smile, feeling a little better.

And though she couldn't see her, Rika knew that inside, Renamon heard Kari's promise and felt the same faith in her, in all their friends.

With their battle against the darkness, against Kari's inner demons now over, it left a positive atmosphere, causing many of the humans and their Digimon to cheer, celebrating their victory.

Tai let out a laugh as Sora jumped into his arms, the brunette swinging his girlfriend around, before pulling her into a kiss, leaving Agumon and Biyomon watching and cheered happily at seeing their partners so joyous and full of love.

Likewise, the Legendary Warriors were all feeling the happiness the others were sharing, with Takuya wrapping an arm around Zoe, holding the blonde close to his chest, before most of them laughed as Ranamon tackled Koichi, knocking him to the ground as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Koichi, you were so amazin'... You were a real champion... you are my champion..." The Warrior of Water said, between her kisses, planting a quick, but loving kiss on Koichi's cheeks, leaving the Warrior of Darkness blushing at first, before smiling as he set his hands around Ranamon and hugged her, not caring that the others were making light of Ranamon's continued affection.

With the various couples expressing their love, Gomamon nudged Joe's leg.

"C'mon. I know what you're thinking." The Digimon of Reliability said with a grin, causing Joe to smile down at his partner, before surprising Miki as he set his arms around her, dipped her down and kissed her passionately, surprising the raven haired woman at first, but she rather liked Joe's more confident side as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss and not caring as the others whistled and cheered Joe on.

Meanwhile, in her excitement over their victory, Suzie quickly cheered and hugged Cody, giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability to blush brightly, a blush Suzie quickly mirrored as she realized what she did, with their Digimon partners, as well as Yolei, Ken, the Tamers and their partners all laughing at the cute scene, though Henry seemed to be at a loss at how to deal with this.

"Momentai." Terriermon said from atop his Tamer's head, sensing Henry's small negativity and told him with a continued relaxed tone. "I know Suzie will always be your sister, but she is growing up. You and I both know she has to make her own choices, and that even if we try to interfere, she won't listen."

Henry let out a sigh, knowing his partner was right, before feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking to see Rika join the group as she smiled warmly at the scene and said. "Terriermon's right. When you find love, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Meanwhile, Takato and Jeri embraced one another, both feeling an array of emotions after everything they had been through.

"Sorry that dark form of me brainwashed you." Takato apologized, holding Jeri close to his chest and keeping his arms wrapped around her. "I know he made you do some terrible things, but you mustn't blame yourself. He's gone now."

"I know. I'm just so glad you are back." Jeri said in reply, before tilting her head up and giving her love a kiss, one he gladly returned.

As the celebrations continued around them, with many of the couples continuing to show their love, Kari looked at Davis as he held her left hand in his, looking at her with a smile as the two embraced, giving one another a loving kiss, knowing that their troubles were behind them, and that they both had a bright future ahead of them.

"I love you, Kari Kamiya." Davis then said after breaking his kiss with the brunette and set his hand on her stomach, causing Kari to smile.

"And I love you, Davis Motomiya." Kari said in reply, looking forward to the life she would have with her fiance.


	10. Chapter 10

-Three weeks later-

"You alright, Rika?" Izzy asked as he looked up from the terminal he was working from, seeing the redhead lying down on one of the two metal tables beneath the device he and Thomas had been working on, one that they believed could separate Renamon's Data from her own, having run countless tests and calculations beforehand to ensure that no harm fell upon the red haired Tamer.

"Let's just get this over with." Rika replied with some irritation in her voice, but she was also nervous and excited, hoping that this would work and Renamon would be back when it was over.

Behind Izzy, the other Digi-heroes and their partners stood by, hoping this would work as well, especially Guilmon, who had missed Renamon a lot ever since she was first found to be one with Rika, having missed the smile on the vixen's face.

"Don't worry, Rika. Izzy and Thomas put everything they had into this. I promise you'll be fine." Takato called from the viewing bay with a calming voice, the trust she had within the brunette caused Rika to nod and give a more relaxed sigh, waiting to see what would become of her.

"Ok, starting in three, two, one..." Thomas said as he and Izzy activated the machine, causing a blinding light to fill the room.

When the light faded, Rika did feel different, like the power inside of her was gone, and that she was more like herself again, causing her to tilt her head to the left, smiling to see Renamon lying on the other table, smiling back at her.

"It's good to see you again, Renamon." Rika said, unable to stop from smiling.

"You as well, Rika." Renamon replied, her tone matching the warm smile on her face, before the foxy Digimon then said. "I remember everything that happened, as though watching it from your eyes, but I was glad I could help when it was needed."

Rika smiled at hearing this, before blushing lightly as she asked. "Everything?"

"Yes." Renamon replied, sitting up with her own blush as she remembered Rika's more interesting nights with Kari and Davis, but decided to keep that to herself for the time being.

"Renamon!" The collective yells of the others called out as they rushed into the room, with a certain red Dino Digimon rushing past the others to check on her, nearly tackling Renamon off of the table as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Renamon, I'm so glad you're back!" Guilmon said as he held her close, with the foxy Digimon smiling as she wrapped her arms around Guilmon, glad to see him alright as well after all that happened.

"It's good to be back." Renamon replied, smiling as she set her paws on Guilmon's cheeks, pulling his face up to look into his golden eyes, seeing the continued love and care he held for her, before closing the distance between them with a sudden and deep kiss, the actions causing Guilmon's cheeks to turn a lighter shade of red before feeling the warmth of Renamon's kiss and caused him to kiss her back.

The heroes all watched the scene with smiles, later going to Digitamamon's to celebrate Renamon's return, as well as the end of the struggle that had plagued them.

-Several hours later-

After their celebration and going their separate ways, as the sun began to set in the Digital World, Davis and Kari sat together on the roof of the DDF headquarters, enjoying the view as Davis held Kari close to her, while not far over, Gatomon and Veemon were enjoying a moment as well.

"I'm so glad it's all over." Kari said as she rested her head on her love's shoulder, an action Davis welcomed as he continued to look at his beloved with a warm smile.

DarkGallantmon and Zeras were gone, and her Nightmare had been put to rest, leaving a sense of peace within the brunette, who know looked forward to the future.

"I don't know what our future holds, but I can promise you this, no matter what happens, I will always find a way back to you." Davis then said with a smile, one that filled Kari's heart with joy as she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, one he welcomed and returned, placing his left hand on her stomach, knowing that no matter the troubles they would face in the future, they would always have each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deep within the Dark Dimension, a gathering was happening.

Described as the Dark Ones, each was ancient, older than the known universe, and each a being of pure malice and dark intent.

"**_The Light prevailed... The girl is lost to us..._**" The First said, the same being that had dragged Hecate into their realm over a year ago, and had also sent Zeras in the first place.

"**_ZERAS was Weak, UNFIT!_**" A Second voice said, this one sounding like multiple people talking, ranging from a small child to a massive, primal beast, each saying one word after the other.

"**This is not the end, we still have other options, other timelines and other realities to use to our advantage.**" A Third and final voice then added, this one sounding deep, menacing, and almost charismatic.

"**_Indeed... We are eternal... and we are patient... The girl will help us... in this life, or another... Let our work continue..._**" the First then said in reply, the three then ending their gathering, looking for new opportunities to continue their work, to continue their war against the Light, no matter the cost.

End

Author's Note: To all who have kept up with these stories, liked, favorited and reviewed, thank you.

And seeing as the first of this trilogy has been the most favorited, fear not, for a new, much darker and more terrifying Dark Queen will rise soon in my next story, stay toon.


End file.
